Broken Promises
by RinSlayer
Summary: Life was never fair for orphans. Whitebeard had offered a place in his family for Ace and Sabo. After a few tragic events they accepted and brought Luffy along with them. In the shadows they left a certain person behind Rinoa was one of the reasons they became siblings. A request from Luffy asked for Rinoa to visit them, but wait who are the other 2 people?
1. Chapter 1: An Oath Broken

**A/N: some of the characters might act a little bit out of the character! Also please don't mind the grammar mistakes! My friends made it clear i have horrible grammar! XD**

The sun was beginning to rise to announce a new day when a man with a crescent shaped mustache began to drive his way to an orphanage in the East Blue district. By the time he had arrived there the sun was already halfway to it's peak. The orphanage was small but a few orphans lives in it. The man smiled to himself as he got out of his car to adopt another brat...or two. As he neared the orphanage he was greeted by the mayor, Mayor Wood Slap.

"Ah, Whitebeard i see that you have come to visit...so where are you headed to this time?" the Mayor asked Newgate with a simple, small smile. The Mayor already knew where the said man was headed to however Wood Slap still asked anyway. Whitebeard grinned back before answering,

"i'm going to the orphanage to adopt another brat, or two, gurararara" Whitebeard laughed quietly knowing that some people were still asleep. although he can already see some opening their shops. Wood Slap shook his head from what Whitebeard said.

"Don't you have like, fifteen kids with you? why need more?" Wood Slap couldn't help but ask, Whitebeard answered with a smile "I intend to expand my family a little bit more, gurararara" chuckling silently, but then he stopped when he saw the stare Wood Slap was giving him. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, that's all it took for Wood Slap to understand the silent question.

With a sigh Wood Slap began "well let's just say there might be a couple of children you may like however they stay like a pack... so usually wherever the eldest went they all go...if you try to separate them they might protest" he finished with a frown, Whitebeard understood now he knows why there were some remarks about some kids when he research about this orphanage.

A sigh escaped Whitebeard's lips "well i guess i'll figure out who they are in a bit! i'll adopt the whole pack if i have to, gurararara!" he finished with a big smile that matched his mustache perfectly, with a snort Wood Slap left while wishing Whitebeard good luck.

It took another good ten minutes for Whitebeard to arrive at the orphanage and again he was greeted by another person. When the woman noticed him she gave a fond smile, it grew slightly wider when she saw him approach the orphanage. She walked up to him,

"my name is Makino and i run the orphanage here, are you looking to adopt a child?" Makino asked in a polite way. Whitebeard gave her a grin while nodding, with that single motion Makino opened the doors of the orphanage. Toys were scattered on the floor making the place look like an actual home.

Makino flushed in embarrassment since she forgot to clean. Whitebeard didn't mind at all so they continued until they reached the living area where the children played, some stopped playing with the toys to look at the man with Makino, whispers began to rise.

"do you think that man is here to adopt?" a boy said

"i hope i get adopted, i wanna get out of here" another whispered but this time it was girl that looked like a 12 year old.

"i don't mind if he doesn't adopt me i actually like it here" another girl whispered, while looking at Makino and Whitebeard. Makino looked happy and at the same time anxious already wanting to know who the Whitebeard will adopt. The children began to play with their toys again when Makino gave them the signal that he is here to adopt. By the corner of Whitebeards eye, he saw a young boy with raven colored hair, and shining gray eyes, the boy looked like a 10 year old glaring at him, while holding a pipe? and beside him was a blonde child with blue eyes looking at him curiously while holding a pipe also, also looked like a 10 year old. That caught Whitebeards attention and he began to walk over the kids, gasps began to erupt around him.

"are you serious?! he's actually attempting to adopt them?" a young girl gasped and Makino told her to shush, while looking at Whitebeard approaching the children. She began to worry a bit knowing the reputations of the two boys that chases away people who wants to adopt them.

Whitebeard kneeled down in front of the boys giving them a small smile. He began "My name is Edward Newgate, better known as Whitebeard and can I ask for your names?" while looking at them hoping they would answer, he had a feeling theses were the kids that the Mayor was talking about. They two had looked at each other before the blonde haired boy answered,

"my name is Sabo and my friend here is Ace" in a polite manner, Ace just scoffed and kept on glaring at Whitebeard. He couldn't help but chuckle at the boys and at the attitude Ace was giving him. Sabo looked over at Ace with a slight glare before smiling, "sorry about Ace over here, he's not just used to new people" he explained. Whitebeard couldn't help but laugh "gurararara, how about I adopt you two brats?" he asked in a fatherly tone, the two were actually surprised since usually they were met with a demanding tone from all the previous encounters. They began to think about when they remembered about their two younger siblings. Ace looked somewhat guilty and Sabo looks insecure about the question.

'what are we gonna do me and Ace cant leave them alone...but the man seems nice unlike all the other' Sabo began to think that's when Ace spoke "so you're actually willing to have troublesome brats to live with you?" Sabo was actually surprised and when he looked over to Makino she seems pleased that Ace was thinking about the offer, but would Ace really leave their 2 younger siblings...that question was remained unanswered at the moment.

Whitebeard smiled at the 2 "of course, do you know that you guys aren't the only children in my household? you will have brothers and sisters there to care for you." this answer startled Ace and Sabo, this man has other children...then whats the point of adopting more outcasts? Sabo wanted to ask however Ace beat him to it, "can you give us time to think? we can have an answer by tonight" Ace exclaimed at the Whitebeard, and Sabo couldn't help but feel his jaw drop from the request. 'Ace what the hell are you thinking?! you're actually thinking about leaving them behind?!' he wanted to yell and it seems that Makino is also troubled with the request knowing about Luffy and Rinoa. However when looked over at Ace he knew that Ace wanted to accept since they wanted to experience living in an actual household. Ace always wondered what it feels like living in a household surrounded by other people other than Sabo, Luffy, and Rinoa. Whitebeard then chuckled "alright i'll wait for your answer i'll come back tonight for your answer" he said with a smile while standing up and walking towards Makino,

"you know sir you can wait here, we have another room for people like you" Makino said fondly at Whitebeard, she was utterly impressed that the man Whitebeard had gotten Ace to think about the offer.

"you don't have to Miss Makino-" Whitebeard began to say when he was cut off by Makino,

"i insist and i do not want to you to keep coming back and forth, also i wanna talk to you about something" Makino said with a slight frown, he couldn't help but nod wanting to know what Makino wanted to talk about. She led him towards the dining room, she sat down and he sat down also.

"you see Ace is...unpredictable, you are actually the first person he considered to think about the offer all the others either were pranked or threatened to go away to the point they left fearing for their lives" Makino began to explain while she chuckled a bit and Whitebeard was startled not expecting since he didn't expect this type of information but he chuckled imagining 2 brats chasing away people who wants to adopt them. Makino was bewildered with the reaction that she got from Whitebeard and decided to continue.

"you see Ace was left here in the orphanage ever since he was a baby and Sabo over there arrived here at the orphanage at the age of 3 the two was inseparable after that...then a girl named Rinoa arrived a few months after Sabo arrived she is a year younger than Ace and Sabo, so she was two that time..." she paused for a second and looked over at Whitebeard seeing if he was still listening and surprising enough he was so she continued,

"then when Ace and Sabo were 4 years old another baby arrived only being a year old his name was Luffy, let's just say Rinoa took care of Luffy ever since, don't know why but she just did...i'm explaining this to you because those 4 were considered inseparable ever since Rinoa started taking care of Luffy, it's just concerning to me that Ace is willing to leave them, i'm just worried on how Rinoa and Luffy will react because wherever Ace and Sabo go, they go..." she finished and Whitebeard was not expecting the information given to him, he was frozen in his seat thinking about it.

Makino was really worried since Rinoa and Luffy looked up to Ace and Sabo since those two were the ones that welcomed them with open arms while all the others just whisper things behind their backs. With a strained sigh she waited for an answer from Whitebeard. It was a good five minutes before he spoke "so it is their decision...if Ace wants to leave them then he can and if doesn't then he doesn't have to...besides the offer was for both of them so, i expect Sabo to take part in this" he said sadly knowing that it can't be helped. Makino looked torn, she wanted to tell Rinoa and Luffy but she knew better. Since if she told them they might get into a fight and she didn't want that so she remained quietly however unknown to them Rinoa was leaning against the wall, she listened to the whole conversation, her eyes were covered by her hair when she began to walk away forgetting that she wanted some water.

~Rinoa's POV~

I didn't expect to hear that conversation but i couldn't help it, when i heard Ace's name i just had to listen which i knew was not good. But I didn't expect this, Ace was willing to leave me and Luffy?! Even Sabo was considering about this! I walked back to my room only to be greeted by Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Honestly i don't want to see them but when Luffy smiled at me i just knew i had to be myself so i forced my usual smile.

"hey Rinoa-nee we're gonna go hunting wanna come?" Luffy asked energetically, I wanted to come so I nodded my head while i headed to my closet to get my pipe, though i noticed Sabo's worried look at me since i didn't answer them verbally. I wanted to ask them why but i just couldn't, when i reached for my pipe i felt angry all of a sudden so I took my pipe and bolted out the room. I saw the surprised looks of Ace Sabo and Luffy while dashing out of the room.

"Oi Rinoa wait for us!" I heard Sabo yell but that just made me run faster and before i knew it i was at the back door that leads to the forest though I had to go through the kitchen to gain access, I noticed the Man named Whitebeard and Makino they were surprise from my sudden appearance. I was about to open the door when I felt my arm getting caught and I knew that Makino caught me, I was suddenly turned around only to be greeted by a fretting Makino.

I kept my face devoid of any emotion which was difficult, then she started talking "Rinoa what happened? did you and Ace got into another one of your fights again? are you okay?" the questions just made my anger spike more and when i saw Sabo's top hat appear I forcefully made her let go of me. I felt guilty since I knew she just wanted to help me but I had to get away from here. So I ran while i heard their voices behind me,

"RINOA WAIT FOR US DAMMIT!" I knew from then on that if i get caught I will receive an earful from Ace since he was the one that shouted for me to wait for them. My anger just needed to be released and i am not doing it in front of them so that they would be voices began to fade in the background while I got further and deeper into the woods and before i knew it I was already at the clearing where we usually hunt for food. I released my breath in relief, without thinking i started to release my anger by kicking down a tree, honestly i have a hidden monster strength when I'm angry. I heard a growl behind me and i knew it was a wolf. I was a bit terrified since we usually beat the wolves together but my anger needed to be released and the wolf was a perfect opponent.

However when i turned around i was met with the tiger. The only animal that we couldn't beat so far, and I cursed silently since i can't escape even if i did i would still have some injuries but I still used the tiger to relieve some anger. I began to attack it and the tiger did not disappoint though I fought with all my strength and i felt excitement since i didn't have to worry about accidentally hitting someone else. I have all the space and time I needed to attack, I was focused on the tiger that i didn't notice Ace, Sabo and Luffy, come towards me. I only noticed them when I heard Luffy yell,

"Rinoa-nee were coming to help you!" he yelled while I got distracted and because of that the tiger land a powerful hit on my left arm, my breath hitched but i held back my scream.

At some point i dropped my pipe and i had to kick the tiger away while holding my wounded arm, I heard Luffy fight back a sob and by instinct I smiled at him telling him that i'm ok, even though i'm clearly not. I saw Sabo and Ace prepare their attack but they didn't notice that the tiger changed its target and went straight at Luffy. I forced my body and hoped that I reached Luffy in time.

When i felt the pain by my right shoulder down to my back I knew that I made it in time, I felt myself smile that i could protect Luffy, I was in front of Luffy, when i heard the tiger howl in pain i knew that Sabo and Ace landed a powerful hit somewhere on its body.

"RINOA!" I heard Ace yell I tried to stand up to show them that a little(big) wound won't hurt me easily but i struggled.

"Idiot! you should have waited for us!" I saw and heard Sabo scold me and i couldn't help but chuckle.

"well that was fun while it lasted, look i'm ok i just need some meat and sleep and i'm gonna be good as new!" I tried to convince them but they knew better, Luffy began to wail by now and I forced my body to stand up however Ace started to carry me instead. I couldn't help but yell,

"what are you doing?! i can walk fine thank you very much!" I just wanted to walk by own i don't wanna look weak, but before i could say more Sabo yelled "are you nuts?! you have a huge gash on your back!" I found myself grow silent then Ace began to rush back to the orphanage, my eyes grew heavy and all i heard before i went unconscious was Sabo trying to comfort Luffy.

~6 hours later~

My eyelids were very heavy but i just needed to wake up, my whole body just couldn't stand the pain. When i heard myself groan from the pain I heard people shuffling around me which made me curious, I tried to sit up or more apparently i had to push myself up only to be pushed down again. Now i'm fully conscious of what's happening, I opened my eyes only to be greeted by sad brown eyes. This crept the fuck out of me, when i wanted to scream all i managed to release was a strangled moan. I then noticed where i was, in the infirmary at the orphanage to be exact and i was lying on my stomach.

"w-wh-what happened?" i managed to say though it was hoarse. I didn't get an answer instead i got an extra wait on top of me, I groaned in pain and i just knew from the sobbing that it was Luffy, I tilted my head to see the crying face of Luffy.

"Uwaaaahhh! R-Ri-Rinoa-nee!" Luffy kept crying I started to bring my hand up to Luffy's hair to try and comfort him but I remembered my injury so I cried out a bit, next thing i know Makino was right beside me with a distressed look. I tried to smile but I just couldn't.

" Rinoa are you okay?! you shouldn't move your injuries were very fatal! It's a miracle that you survived" She said loudly, I looked around the room and I saw some of the other kids looking a bit distressed also, I looked around for Ace and Sabo but I just couldn't find them but I did saw the man from before standing by the door. I forced myself to push my body up so that i could sit down properly this time no one forced me back down.

When i could finally sit in a comfortable position I looked around the room once again. I finally noticed Ace and Sabo, they were right behind me they're hair was covering their eyes making it hard for me to see their face completely. I turned my body so that i could go to them, but when i tried to crawl to them my body gave on me and i fell on the mattress again. Ace Sabo and Luffy were right beside me in a blink of an eye.

"Rinoa you ok?! don't force yourself!" Sabo began to tell me in a worried tone. Ace helped me up, I smiled at him since i was reassured that my brothers were here...but not for long as I remembered what Makino and that man discussed about. My face got a monotone look and i felt my lips form a thin line. That's when Ace spoke up "oi, you sure you're ok?" He asked while frowning I stayed silent though.

-Ace's POV-

Ok now i'm worried though i'm not gonna admit it but the look on Rinoa's face is a bit worrying because it's really rare to see that monotone look unless she's pissed off or upset about something and she wants to hide it. I looked over to Makino and gave her a sign that I wanted to alone with Sabo Luffy and Rinoa. She immediately left and told the other children to not bother us, hell even the doctor is out of the room.

No one spoke for another good minute or so But i knew that someone had to say something so i spoke out my thoughts.

"Why?" i thought i wanted to say more but it seems that it's the only questions or thought that came out. I waited for Rinoa.

She looked at me with that face again, i can't help but feel like something stabbed me.

"Why what?" She asked me, i became upset with that answer-no that's not even an answer, she just asked my question back to me!

"Why?! Why did you leave in hurry?! Why didn't you wait for us?! Why did you even fight the tiger by yourself?! I thought that we fight together?!" I looked over to Luffy and i felt my jaw open slightly but Sabo...well he was beyond surprised well i can't blame him. Luffy literally took the words out of my mouth! Rinoa looked like she wanted to answer but she kept silent, that's when Sabo spoke,

" you know, you're not alone...me Ace and Luffy are here to help you, if something is bothering you just tell us so that we could fix it." He said calmly but Rinoa still didn't say anything instead she just shrugged her shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rinoa? When you woke up you were happy but then all of a sudden you act like this! Stop it, the way you act right now is 10x more annoying than what Luffy usually does!" Ok now my temper is getting in the way I felt Sabo's hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down, Luffy was also distressed at my outburst so he tried also tried to calm me down by hugging me. However i was stronger so i got out of their hold and I began to shake her. i stopped when i got an answer that literally stunned me.

"Shut the fuck up, it's none of your fucking business, so stop acting like you need to know everything i do" in all my years of knowing Rinoa i know for a fact that this was the first time we heard her say the F word. Sabo sat still and Luffy's eyes were as wide as plates right now.

"B-but Rinoa a-are-aren't we siblings?" Luffy began to ask, Rinoa just clicked her tongue like she just realized something. She then looked up with the same monotone face but now it has a glare and answered "siblings? I don't know what you are talking about" this alarmed Luffy since he thought he was losing his older sister, he held onto his hat to try and hide the tears, but it was all in vain.

"BUT WE EXCHANGED THE CUPS OF SAKE AND BECAME SIBLINGS! HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT?!" Luffy screamed at her with tears flowing down his cheeks, Sabo was trying to shush Luffy down but he just couldn't, i looked over at Rinoa again and looked at her eyes. I was shocked to see empty looking eyes that usually has a loving and caring look. That's when i did the unthinkable, i slapped her across the face. Rinoa felled down on the bed again.

"A-Ac-ACE! What the hell are you doing?!" Sabo yelled at me, he restrained me again this time with a tighter grip onto me.

"You know Rinoa that was just the last straw! Did you really forgot about our oath?! We became siblings so that we can there for each other! Now what you're planning to break that?! If you don't see us as your siblings then I won't see you as a sibling! What the hell has gotten into you?!" I screamed at her with hateful eyes since no one will say that and gets away with it!

Rinoa just stood up and left the room but I noticed her limping form but i didn't help her instead i helped Sabo to try and comfort Luffy. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 5:45 pm i looked over to Sabo since we still had give our answer to the old man. Sabo carried Luffy so that we can go to our room. When we got there Luffy was already asleep so we tucked him in and went outside. Sabo and I were quiet for a bit but he did spoke up.

" so what now? Do we accept or..." He trailed off but i knew my answer, if we're leaving then we're leaving with Luffy since we can't leave Luffy alone with someone that we can't trust anymore.

"Let's accept i don't wanna stay here anymore, but lets ask if we can bring Luffy...we can't leave him alone with someone like her." I spoke out my answer and Sabo looked bewildered since he probably never expected me to actually accept. We both nodded and went downstairs knowing that the man should still be there.

-No one's POV-

When Sabo and Ace arrived downstairs Whitebeard was still there like they predicted this time though Makino is no where insight. They both went over to him, when Whitebeard noticed he gave them a weary smile but then crouched at their level.

"Well what is your answer? I can understand if you say no..." He began but Sabo interrupted him once again.

" we accept your offer...only of you bring Luffy with us" he said this startled Whitebeard since they were actually accepting but they had a request to come with it, he couldn't help but smile and laugh "gurararara well i suppose i can adopt a third brat, but what about the girl? Don't you want her to come too?" He asked them but he got was a glare as an answer when he was about to say something Ace spoke up

"We don't wanna bring someone like her with us!" with a growl, Sabo looked away and Whitebeard looked stunned but he was not the only one Makino was there also and he heard the whole conversation. This time though she got out of her hiding place and spoke up with a look that clearly said I don't understand "what?! I thought that you four go everywhere together? Leaving her behind is betrayal!" when she heard the menacing growl from Ace she knew that something must have happened, but she never thought that she will get an answer

"She betrayed us first" he said in a low but menacing voice, Sabo's eyes were covered by his hat. Makino looked at Whitebeard but all he said was "get the paperwork, if that's what the brats want then so be it" he told Makino with a weary smile. Makino however felt like her heart was ripped open since the pack was leaving behind a member she wearily went to fetch the paper.

When Whitebeard had received the paper from Makino he asked then again "is this what you really want?" he saw them hesitate a bit and Makino straightened a bit to get an answer that might lift her spirits up but she highly disappointed "yes that's we want" Ace and Sabo spoked at the same time, when Whitebeard looked over to Makino she looked utterly depressed.

When he signed the paperwork he told Ace to fetch for Luffy so that they could leave, he then asked Makino if they had other stuff. She said that they refused to accept anything that she offered them so the only things that they had was the one set of clothing, their hats and pipes though Ace only has his pipe and set of clothes that is wearing now. Whitebeard sighed knowing that he needs to buy them some clothing also.

By the time they got whatever possessions they had they left with Whitebeard bringing Luffy but leaving behind Rinoa a sister they had grown to care for. Makino didn't know how to tell Rinoa this but she was surprised and horrified at the same time when she saw Rinoa standing outside watching Whitebeards car disappear. She wanted to see if Rinoa was okay but when she was about to tap Rinoa's shoulder she was met with dull and empty looking eyes. Her voice was caught on her throat since she didn't know that how to explain it to her.

"don't try explaining anything to me because i knew from the beginning, I just wanted to see if they really left...but they took Luffy with them, before i could even apologize" with that being said Rinoa walked back into the orphanage leaving a stunned Makino. The day ended just like that for Makino.

-With Whitebeard-

The ride back home was uncomfortable, the only noise that could be heard was Luffy's snores and the engine of the car, when i glanced at the mirror in the middle of the car i saw that Sabo was looking outside the window while biting his lips and his hand was stroking Luffy's hair Ace was looking down on his feet guilt is eating him away but he doesn't regret anything. He saw Ace close his eyes and he knew that Ace was trying to sleep. The drive back home will take a few hours, 3 at most but he already had a bad feeling when they arrive back home. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Sabo ask "do you think we did the right thing?".

He thought about the question though he replied "it's up to you to find the answer, son" he grinned when he flinched a bit when i called him my son. The silence was bearable now but again it was broken by Sabo.

"why did you adopt us?", this question was not surprising but i needed an answer that will please him since they had left behind a sibling, i didn't answer for a few minutes but i knew i had to so I answered "because you brats looked like you needed a family" he said while grinning that mirrors his moustache. Sabo looked surprise but then smiled a pained smile.

"Anyway you should sleep since it might take a while to get to the house,gurararara" i laughed that's when i noticed that Sabo began to doze off. After 5 minutes Sabo was snoring. A peaceful silence had invaded the car while I focused myself on the road. I couldn't help but think how the others will think about Ace,Sabo and Luffy. I grinned to myself.

~2 hrs & 35 mins later~

I can finally see the gates to the estate. I drove a bit faster so that me and the boys can arrived faster. The faster we get there the faster they get to their beds. When i was by the gates i clicked a button that was attached onto my keychain so that i could open the gates by myself rather than ask one of my children to open the gates for me from within the gates. It tooks us another 10 mins to get to the main house itself since the estate is huge, enough space for my 18 children. I grinned to myself when i saw my other 15 children waiting for me in the front of the house.

When i parked my car in the garage i called them over to help me with Ace Sabo and Luffy. Though i was a bit confused with their reaction to the 3 youngest.

"What's wrong?" I asked to them, though i saw them stiffen but it seems that Marco was the only one willing to answer.

"Pops...we were just startled to see 3 KIDS... We thought that you would be adopting someone a bit older-yoi..." He answered everyone else nodded, i couldn't help but laugh,

"Gurararara, you brats they may be younger than you by 5 or 6 years but that doesn't mean that i can't adopt children!" I finished though i forgot that they were sleeping so when I heard Ace groan a bit I told Marco and the others to move away a little bit, but i did saw Thatch pout a bit.

"W-wa-wait what? Where are we old man?" Ace asked me with an annoyed tone since he was woken up. I smiled at him, when he tried to wake up Luffy and Sabo. When Sabo woke up he was annoyed as well however Luffy would not wake up. They got out of the car and i carried Luffy out of car since he was still asleep. I noticed Ace and Sabo stop where they are when the got out. I noticed that they were glaring at the people in front of them. I chuckled for a bit, Ace and Sabo whipped their heads towards me with a confused look.

I introduced began to introduce them to each other "Ace Sabo they are your other brothers and sister, Marco, Jozu, Thatch, Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta, Atmos, Jiru, Fossa, and Izo also the sleeping child is Luffy" i pointed at each of them when i started calling their names and pointed at the sleeping form of Luffy. Ace still glared at them, and Sabo looked a bit embarrassed. That's when i motioned for them to follow me, however Ace went back inside of the car only to come out with their pipes, i raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't feel right without them..." He said while looking away, i snickered. We were about to walk when Thatch crouched down in front of Ace.

"Names Thatch kiddo, so tell me what do you need the pipes for?" He asked all of a sudden that's when i felt a bad vibe radiate from Ace, its seems that Ace is willing to demonstrate the use of the pipe.

"Well i use it for hunting and this-" Ace trailed off when he swung the pipe straight at Thatch's head, however Marco came to aid and caught the pipe before it hit his head. Ace and Marco began a glaring contest. But it seems that they both do not want to give, i sighed and told Marco to stop.

"But pops he just tried to injure Thatch-yoi!" He exclaimed, but Thatch told Marco that it's ok.

"Ace was just demonstrating his use for the pipe, no harm done, gurararara" i laughed at the situation Ace just scoffed at my defense for him and went to give Sabo his pipe.

"Well then it's time to go inside, shall we?" I motioned to for them to come, Ace was hesitant so Sabo had to force him to come towards the front door, Thatch was bugging Marco by calling him pineapple and the others were either talking to one another. However i did notice the disappointing look that Haruta has right now.

"Haruta what's wrong?" I asked and her head snapped up to meet my gaze, i then saw her pout.

" why didn't you adopt any girls...i'm still the only girl in the family!" She complained, i couldn't help but laugh loudly but then I saw Ace and Sabo stiffen a bit.

"Well there was a few girls in the orphanage however none of them you would have want me to adopt...but there was one" i trailed off to look at how Ace and Sabo will react, i wasn't surprised when i saw guilt stricken faces.

"Eh?! Then why didn't you adopt her?!" She complained a bit more but i motioned my head for her to stop talking this made her pout, Izo slapped her back while saying "maybe next time short stack" this made Haruta to yell at him to stop calling her short stack. Marco opened the door and I saw how Ace and Sabo looked around in awe, though Ace hid his emotion a bit too well making it look like he doesn't care at all.

"Well then bedtime" i told them but Thatch just complained saying that he wasn't tired but all the others went straight to their rooms, Marco was about to say something when i gave him a look that clearly says 'i'll handle this'

"well then how about you come with me and tuck the 3 to bed?" I asked him since he doesn't want to sleep, Thatch grinned,

"Sure! I wanna see which room they are gonna use anyway!" He said a bit too cheerful, i heard Marco sigh and he too said "fine i'll come too just in case Thatch does something stupid-yoi"

"I'm not that bad!" Thatch defended himself though we knew better than let Thatch wander around without Marco, he gets into trouble easily.

I laughed and told them to follow me, we climbed the stairs that led to the 2nd floor we turned to the left corridor where Marco's and Thatch's rooms were. When i stopped in front of the second room after Marco's, i told Ace to open the door, he sneered a bit but he still did as told. When we entered the room a king size bed was in the middle back part of the room the covers were white and blindfolds were in a diamond design, the windows overlooked the front of the house.

Sabo instantly ran to the windows since he could clearly see how huge the estate was from there, while Ace just stayed where he was with his arms crossed. I went to the bed and laid Luffy down on to the bed where he snuggle a bit deeper into the blankets I heard Thatch squeal a bit and i smiled a tired smile, Sabo was instantly by Luffys side while Ace was still hesitant but climbed into the blankets anyway. He gazed to us a bit with a small frown. I grinned

"go to sleep my son you're at home right now and here you will stay" i told him but it seems that he fell asleep even before i finished my sentence i couldn't help but smile fondly. I looked over to Thatch and Marco then i began to walked over to them, i pushed them outside of the room so that i could close the door.

"now both of you go to sleep" i told them with a bit of an attitude to tell Thatch silently that he cannot stay up longer than he already is. I heard Thatch mutter something but he still went to bed while saying good night.

"Marco, when you wake up, wake up Thatch also so that he can prepare breakfast" i told Marco, he just rolled his eyes before saying,

" well i do that all the time now so ok-yoi, goodnight pops" he said while heading to his room also, after he had closed his door i went to my room and slept through the rest of the night.

-No one's POV-

Luffy woke up confused since the room he was in was so much larger than the room he knew he wanted to get up but he was trapped between Ace and Sabo. This confused Luffy more since he usually sleeps with Rinoa-nee-, wait where is Rinoa-nee...Then suddenly Luffy's memory came back to him so fast that he started having a headache, Luffy guessed that crying to sleep was not good at all. He carefully climbed out of the massive bed to go to look for Rinoa-nee since he still needed to apologize to her about being a cry baby. When he opened the door however he was greeted with an unfamiliar corridor or more specifically the whole place was foreign to him.

'Where's Rinoa-nee?!' He began to panic as he ran downstairs but he again was surprised on what he saw. The living room was _huge_ no doubt about it but he still went looked around to look for Rinoa. After nearly 20 minutes with no luck he gave up. Luffy began to sniffle until he began to wail.

"Rinoa-nee, where are you?! Wahhhhhh!" Luffy cried out that's when he heard some doors opening and revealed a pineapple looking person and another person with a weird

beaver-like hair come rushing down to him. The man with the beaver hair looked utterly distressed.

"Oi kid you alright?! Something happened?!" He asked Luffy while searching for any possible injuries, that's when pineapple man appeared with the man from the orphanage. Luffy still wailed and kept crying asking "where's Rinoa-nee?!", pineapple man scooped Luffy into his arms and began to rock him, beaver man looks utterly shocked.

Luffy looked at pineapple man then at the weird moustache man. He asked again "where's-sniff- Rinoa-nee -sniff-" to the moustache man. Though Whitebeard was worried since the child doesn't know where he was so he answered.

"she is at the orphanage, while you and your brothers are here at my home, since i adopted you 3" after that was said, Luffy stop for a second before crying louder than he did before. That's when Ace and Sabo appeared but still no Rinoa in sight. Sabo looked like he was about to die, while Ace seemed distressed also. Whitebeard motioned for the 2 to come closer to try and comfort their little brothers.

"We don't know what to do, cause usually it's Rinoa who comforts him!" Sabo said while trying to find a way to comfort his brother, Ace though did not like the fact that Luffy was looking for Rinoa so instead of comforting Luffy he said something much different,

"Why the hell are you looking for someone like her? Wasn't she the one that said she doesn't know about the hell we were talking about?!" He asked Luffy who now had a bump on his head, Marco, Thatch, and Whitebeard doesn't know what to do right now so they watch.

Luffy began to sniffle now but still answered " b-but she didn't mean it! She was probably angry at us for underestimating her!" He yelled at Ace, Sabo looked horrified at what Luffy said and Sabo had to restrain Ace by tackling him down to ground so that Luffy won't get hurt.

"Ace stop it! You'll only make Luffy cry more!" Sabo yelled at Ace this time, though Ace still struggled under his grasp. Luffy began to wail again and Whitebeard decided that he steps in to stop the fight. He picked up Luffy who was now looking at him with big tearful brown eyes, the look had reminded Whitebeard of a kicked puppy. He passed Luffy to Marco who now tries to comfort the crying brunette. Thatch also tries to comfort Luffy but it was in vain. Luffy still cried like a waterfall. However the crying stopped for a second. This frightened the fuck out of Sabo since Luffy never went quiet like that.

Luffy's hat shadowed his eyes then he began "so you're saying...you left Rinoa-nee all by herself?" He finished in the a really quiet tone. Whitebeard began to worry but then he saw the glare that the little one was giving he knew that it was a different matter now. He just hopes that Ace and Sabo explains it to Luffy in a way that the little one can understand.

Ace and Sabo felt themselves flinch at the glare their own little brother was giving since it reminded them of the glare that Rinoa gave on their last argument. This just shows how much influence Rinoa has rubbed onto Luffy when it comes to getting angry/hurting another sibling. Right now it's their fault so they had to take charge.

"Luffy...if you still remember what Rinoa did say to you then...why? Why do you still see her as a sibling?!" Ace screamed at Luffy, that's when the saw the trembling lips of the little one again. Silence was in place for a few seconds until Luffy began to speak again.

"That's because..." Luffy started but was interrupted by Ace,

"Rinoa said horrible things at us and even broke our oath! Why do you still see her as someone to care for?!" Ace finished he breathed a huge gulp of air since he had said all of that in one breath.

"That's because...Rinoa-nee said to me that she would rather be with us than be alone! She even said that being alone was worse that getting hurt! She said the same words i said when i got injured! Were just repeating this again! Rinoa-nee was also the one that practically raised me according to Makino!" Luffy finished saying then after a minute or two he began crying again, Marco was having a hard time to try and keep Luffy from breaking down too much. Ace and Sabo was struck by the answer and they felt their bodies tense to the point their muscle began to hurt. They never noticed it, since they were so busy trying to make Luffy happy that they never noticed how Rinoa was actually acting...Guilt had began to eat Ace and Sabo once more but it all stopped when they felt a hand rest on both of their shoulders. The looked up and saw Whitebeard looking down at them with sad eyes.

"Do you boys want me to call Makino and see how Rinoa is hanging?" He asked gently to try and snap Ace's and Sabo's attention back to reality. All he got was a nod and Whitebeard rushed to find his iphone.

Thatch was looking at his 3 new brothers that only arrived yesterday night, he couldn't help but feel pity to Ace and Sabo since reality had hit them hard...very hard. He shook his head when he saw that his other siblings were watching the commotion from a distance. He motioned for them that it's ok to come down. Though they looked hesitant they still did come down anyway.

"Hey Marco i'm gonna prepare breakfast, ok? Try to keep Luffy from breaking" Thatch whispered to Marco and in return he got a nod. He went straight to the kitchen instantly preparing some breakfast.

Whitebeard was scrolling down on his iphone contacts to find whether he had saved the phone number of the orphanage. After what it felt like 3 minutes of scrolling he had finally found the phone number. He tapped the number and waited.

" _Hello this is the East Blue Orphanage, how may i help you?_ " The voice was from Makino, so he said,

"This is Whitebeard speaking and i wanna know how Rinoa is doing there." He asked while going down to the living room where he saw Luffy sniffling while Ace and Sabo were staring at the floor. He felt horrible all of a sudden. There was a pause on the line then she began speaking again. Whitebeard had also put the phone on speaker so that the 3 could hear her speak.

" _Well umm...i really don't know how to explain this but she seems so...dead-not like dead dead! But her expression is well ummm...she's not smiling or talking to any of us and when you look into her eyes it may look like she's dead, though she is breathing rest assured!_ " She told me, what she didn't know what that everyone else heard her and Luffy looked like he wanted to cry more after what she said, Ace and Sabo had an unreadable expressions, Marco was frowning while Thatch stopped cooking to listen and the others dropped what they were doing to listen as well.

"I see, it's just that Luffy had requested for Rinoa...do you think she can talk to right now?" I asked calmly though i did hear Makino's breath hitch for a bit before answering.

" _Well let me see what i can do, she became hostile right now, so just a sec_ " Whitebeard got concerned in what she had said by hostile, right now Thatch went straight to the living room with jaw open since he could not believe that the woman had just said hostile, of all the words she can use! Marco was no better but he did hide his emotion better than some. Whitebeard stopped thinking for a sec when he heard a commotion on the other line.

" _Rinoa please listen to me! Whitebeard had called so that he can ask how you are doing and because Luffy was looking for you! Stop it Rinoa please just take the phone and talk to them! Ow! Don't bite!_ " I noticed everyone in the room stiffened when they heard what was happening even Luffy stopped crying, Ace and Sabo were looking at the iphone with a worried face.

" _Shut the hell up! Can't you see?! I'm avoiding them like they did to me! I'm not gonna speak to them! Hey quit it what the fuck don't tape the damn phone on me! Makino what the hell?! Damn it!_ " After that was said everything went quiet for a second,Whitebeard chose to speak first.

"Is this Rinoa i'm speaking to right now?" He asked knowing that she was there. He heard Rinoa gulp before speaking.

" _Yea, so what? Give Luffy the phone if that's what you called for Whitebeard!_ " She said, though Whitebeard had an amused look since didn't she say that she didn't wanna speak to them? Now look who's telling Whitebeard to give the iphone to Luffy. Whitebeard did as told and gave the iphone to Luffy. Marco and him were now sitting on the couch. Luffy took the iphone rapidly when it was given to him.

"R-Ri-Rinoa-nee? Are you there?" Luffy asked and the sight just literally broke Ace and Sabo heart right now. Since Luffy was desperately asking if it was her.

" _Yes Luffy...it's me Rinoa, now what's wrong? Did they do anything to you that had hurt you?!_ " She asked but everyone else had sweatdropped because of her mood swings, first she was pissed off now she's nice to Luffy. Luffy stopped crying instantly when he heard her voice instead a huge smile was in it's place. Whitebeard smiled fondly and looked over at Marco who sighed in relief since the crying stopped.

"do you think you can come here and play nee-san?" Luffy asked Rinoa but then there was silence, Luffy started to worry.

"nee-san you there?!" Luffy shouted worried that she left.

" _I'm still here...but i don't think i can come and play with you right now..._ " Rinoa said with a hint sadness, Luffy began to panic.

"BUT WHY?! I WANT YOU TO BE HERE WITH ME, ACE AND SABO!" Luffy shouted at the iphone. Ace and Sabo looked at Luffy with a look that clearly said 'since when did we say that?!'. Whitebeard manage to make a small frown though it seemed amusing to him.

There was shuffling on the other line then Rinoa said " _Luffy...i don't belong with you anymore...Ace made it clear...i'm not your big sister anymore... Luffy i have to go okay? see ya..._ " after that was said the call was ended. Luffy looked at the iphone with a disbelief look, then he looked over to Ace and Sabo. Then Luffy ran out of the house while he dropped the iphone on Marco. Marco had a stunned look since one second Luffy was on his lap next second the iphone was on his lap instead. Ace's and Sabo's jaw dropped at the scene. Ace clenched his fists while Sabo gritted his teeth. Whitebeard looked at his new sons with a pitiful face.

"Ace, Sabo why don't you go after Luffy, me and your other brothers will prepare the meal." He said that's when he heard Thatch scream. Everyone gave their attention to the pompadour man.

"I FORGOT I WAS COOKING, DAMN IT, NOW IT'S BURNED!" He screeched while use a fire extinguisher to stop the burning meal from destroying the kitchen. Everyone busted out laughing while Marco began to scold Thatch for being mindless on what he was doing. Whitebeard just busted out laughing with his children. Though Ace and Sabo just raised their eyebrows, how did they find it funny that the food was burnt. Haruta saw their expression and said,

"It usually happens! we find this funny cause it sad to see that the cook of the household forgets that he's cooking...hahaha" she finished with a grin. Now they understood, they were interrupted when they felt someone tap their shoulders.

"I think you should find your brother before he does anything that can actually harm him" Whitebeard grinned, Ace and Sabo looked at each other before they went out of the house to look for their baby brother. Whitebeard smiled knowing that they will be fine, he then sighed knowing that Luffy might fight with his brothers. he just hope that the little one can accept what has happened.

To Be Continued~

 _Ok i apologize for the people waiting for my other fic! Read my bio about what i thought of! Also this is just the first chapter and please forgive me if i made Ace a little bit OC from the original Ace, hey it's a fanfic! Anyway i will post all the other chapters. Oh wait! Please forgive how sometimes some of the wording might not be right, that's because english is my 2nd language! (warning in chapter 5 i will be using some of my 1st language which is tagalog and please filipino readers out there don't get offended! I apologize in advance!)_


	2. Chapter 2: New Peers!

**A/N: Like i promised i have more than 2 chapters ready for this fanfic! Besides i need to type the chapters in since i can save there and i can see how many words i type! so yea its awesome!**

After Rinoa had dropped the call she told Makino to cut the tape that wraps the phone against her ear. Makino complied easily however she did tell Rinoa to consider visiting them. But Rinoa's stubbornness got in the way.

"Makino i don't want to see them!" Rinoa roared while Makino just kept pestering her,

"why not? Luffy needs you right now, and you're his big sister!" she countered back to Rinoa who staggered backwards a little bit. Rinoa growled once more but when she saw the opening on the left side of Makino she made a dash for the back door.

Makino spun around and tried to catch her but since Rinoa was slippery enough to get away, Makino couldn't catch her in time. Rinoa got away once again and this time she plans to leave longer than anticipated. Makino sighed once more and was about to go after her when the doorbell of the orphanage rang. She hurried for the door. When Makino opened the door however she didnt see adults, but she did saw a young girl looking no older than 7 years old wearing a thin green shirt and blue shorts sleeping in front of the door. Makino looked around to see if she could find the person that could have left the poor girl.

When she finally realized that the child was left to the care of the orphanage she wasted no time on bringing the child inside. All the other children came to see who rang the bell, thinking that someone came to adopt. However they were disappointed when they say the girl instead. They went back to playing with their toys and with their friends not even sparing the girl another look. Makino first rushed the girl to the infirmary to see if there was anything wrong with her.

"well the girl does have a fever" the nurse in the infirmary said clearly happy at the fact that is was just a cold and nothing dangerous. Makino sighed in relief thinking that the child was abused in any sort. She swears anyone who abuses children none the less are monsters!

"however," Makino focused at what the nurse is saying again this time with slight worry since there could be a risk that something else is wrong with the child.

The nurse paused again before continuing "the girl is malnourished, it also seems that she was punched since there is a bruised area on her left side" then again Makino can't raise her hopes up.

'people these days abusing kids' she thought while shaking her head in disbelief, when she looked at the girl again she can finally see the damage that malnourishment did and she can see the bruise. Makino can see the ribs even from her distance and the bruise was purple and big enough to be noticeable. The nurse had given Makino the diet that the girl will be eating from now on until she is well enough to eat anything else. The girl was still asleep so she will have to ask for her name later on. Right now Makino remembered that Rinoa ran out of the house, but knowing her she will be safe. Makino began to prepare everyone's meal.

~back to the ASL brothers~

Ace and Sabo looked around the front yard for 30 mins already but Luffy was still nowhere in sight. Sabo sighed while looking around once again. Ace and him decided to split up when they couldn't find Luffy in the front yard, so they are now looking around the back yard. This time they are covering more ground. Sabo heard Ace yell out Luffy names.

"Luffy! where are you! it's time for breakfast!" Sabo yelled out thinking that it might work even a little bit, but when he heard silence he knew that it didn't. He sighed once more his worry growing by the minute. He didn't notice that Thatch and Marco walk up behind him, thats until they spoke up.

"oi Sabo you found Luffy yet? Pops is getting worried-yoi"Marco asked him, while Thatch is looking around looking for Ace. The brat might get lost without them. Sabo just stared at Marco with a blank expression before he answered "no not yet...but that's none of your business" with a bit of venom.

Marco and Thatch looked a bit hurt however a tick mark appeared on Marco's face while Thatch broke out into a grin. Sabo began to regret his answer but his thought were interrupted when he heard Ace yell his name.

"Oi Sabo! I found Luffy! he's up a tree!" Ace yelled then motioned for Sabo to come, but a scowl appeared on his face when he saw Marco and Thatch coming also. Sabo wasted no time and ran to where Ace was with his 2 older 'siblings' close behind him. They were just walking and taking their time however. Once Sabo was right beside Ace, he looked up the tree finding a crying Luffy looking over at the horizon. Ace then began to climb the tree when a hand was rested on his shoulder.

Thatch was holding Ace so that he won't climb the tree. Ace began to growl when Thatch raised both of his hands in mock surrender. Marco just shook his head at the silliness of his brother. Sabo's worry grew double time now since he knew that Marco and Thatch were crossing a dangerous line when you're making Ace angry. Thatch saw how Sabo's face changed into a slightly frightened expression but he could care less, since pushing his new brothers buttons were pretty fun.

"What are you doing here? Don't you see that me and Sabo are trying to fix _our_ problem!" Ace yelled at Thatch and Marco, but it seems that Thatch did not care since he just grinned. Marco was looking away but he had a sweat-drop on his face.

"Well why not me and Marco help you? so that we tell pops how Luffy is doing" Thatch suggested while smiling at Ace. Ace was about to yell that they didn't need help when Sabo stopped him. Ace grew curious, by only a little bit, though his face still has the scowl. Sabo looked at him with a slight glare. He then looked back at Thatch.

"Sure you guys can help but after you find out how Luffy is doing you leave immediately" Sabo told Thatch, though the pompadour man pouted a bit and said "eh, but we wanna spend some time with our new little bros!" ended with a slight pout. Marco sighed knowing that a fight might break out by the look of Ace's face there might just be a fight.

"We're not here to fight we just want to see how you guys are doing, so me and Thatch will leave now if you want-yoi" Marco offered but Thatch just whined and complained that he wanted to hangout with his new brothers, but Thatch went silent when he saw the glare that he was receiving from Marco. Ace and Sabo looked at each other, but the unexpected happened.

Ace looked back at Thatch and hesitantly said "fine you can stay...but dare hurt my brothers, i will hurt you." Ace finished with a slight growl. Sabo looked at him with his jaws hanging open since that was the last answer he ever expected that will come out of Ace's mouth. Sabo immediately snapped his jaws back together when he saw Ace look over to him. Marco nodded in acknowledgment. Thatch grinned at the fact that he could hang out with them. That's when a sniffle interrupted them. Their attention was immediately back to Luffy. Sabo looked at Ace for permission and when he got a nod he immediately started climbing as fast as he could so that he could comfort his brother faster. When they got up to the branch where Luffy was it didn't surprise them that Luffy had instantly clung onto Ace.

Thatch and Marco started climbing also to see what's happening, but they were astonished on what they saw. Ace was stroking Luffy's hair gently to try and calm him down while Sabo was telling Luffy what he had found while looking for him. Thatch looked at Marco and he saw a small smile on Marco's lips. That's when they decided to sit on the opposite branch to give the trio some space. Sabo gave them a look that clearly shows appreciation.

When Luffy had calmed down a bit he looked up at Ace with a tearful face "why did -sniff- we have to leave -sniff- nee-san behind?", Ace was about to speak when Sabo had spoke instead.

"That's because we thought that you will be safer with us...since you know...she declared that were not siblings anymore" Ace knew that Sabo wanted to say more but he just couldn't. Luffy stopped crying for a second and rubbed his eyes.

"But that didn't mean that we had to leave her without telling her, you guys should have told her first...now nee-san thinks that we abandoned her" Luffy replied while looking down. Thatch and Marco felt like they are hearing something that personal but Ace gave them a signal that it's ok. Well they already hear most of it anyway.

"Luffy the thing is...me and Sabo were doing what we thought was right...since you know you and Rinoa practically follow us around! I bet without us you guys would be complaining on how bored it was!" Ace said a bit sternly but he could care less right now. Luffy looked up with a confused look.

"Why would me and Rinoa complain that were bored? Besides we have the forest to pass the time!" Luffy told Ace with a smile. Sabo felt like hitting himself because they had literally forgot of the forest. He heard Ace groan this made him chuckle. Luffy looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"sorry it's just that...i guess we did forget that even if Rinoa was that angry, she _cannot_ stay mad at you! Sorry we took you away from her" Sabo admitted while flashing an apologetic smile at Luffy. Luffy just busted out laughing once more.

"Shishishishishishi! No it's ok, as long you guys are still here it's ok. I was just upset that we left without Rinoa-nee" Luffy finished with a pout that made Sabo laugh while Ace just snorted. There was a comfortable silence until Thatch decided to break the silence.

"So...you guys ok now? Ok! Then who wants to play?" Thatch asked cheerfully, Marco groaned. Luffy cheered while Ace and Sabo face palmed since Luffy is in a good mood now they will probably spend their whole morning playing. That was until their thought were interrupted when their stomachs growled loudly. Their stomachs had other ideas and playing was not part of their idea right now. Ace and Sabo blushed slightly from embarrassment while Luffy just complained that he's hungry. Thatch and Marco smiled at the trio.

"Well then let's eat first then we'll play, how does that sound-yoi?" Marco asked them, Ace and Sabo nodded while Luffy began to climb down the tree already since he was impatient. Ace and Sabo yelled at Luffy to be patient. Thatch just jumped down and helped Ace climbed down though Ace sneered at him that he could do it himself. Marco helped Sabo down the tree also although Sabo didn't complain like Ace did instead he said his thanks.

Luffy was already jumping up and down "hurry up i'm hungry!" He shouted while laughing and planting his trademark grin in his face. His hat was on his head again though it was still big on him. Marco thought that he recognized that hat from somewhere but decided to ignore it right now. Thatch had scooped up Luffy and placed him on Marco's shoulders. Luffy seemed confused at what happened first but then he started cheering that he could see much better from where he was. A tick mark had appeared on Marco's head while sighing. He should have expected this from Thatch. Thatch just began to laugh like a maniac. They began to head back home where the food should be made already...Marco hoped it is.

~back to the orphanage~

Makino had prepared all the food to feed the children. After she had prepared the dining table she had called the children over for their breakfast. She heard the kids run to the dining area. Once they were settled, a comfortable silence took place. That was until one of the children decided to ask,

"Makino-san, who was the girl that you carried to the infirmary?" The boy had asked, this made Makino smile since the child had just shown her that they were at least worried. After she finished what she was chewing on she answered,

"Well I couldn't ask her name yet since she was still asleep so if you want i could ask her name" Makino suggested the children, most nodded their heads wanting to meet the new girl already, however two children had a frown on their faces.

"Why do you have to take the girl in? She's just gonna add to the expense," one girl asked. Makino couldn't believe her ears since the girl had just asked why, but before she could even answer another one asked,

"That's right! Why don't you just leave her where she was? Don't add anymore people here, we have enough!" Another girl complained, by now Makino was sure that she had dropped her fork and right now she is not happy. However this caused an argument.

One girl stood up she had black hair, dark brown eyes, and she was short/tiny, she wears glasses, and Makino was sure her name Nusrat, "hey why are you guys asking questions like that? This is an ORPHANAGE for your info!" She told them while crossing her arms. Two more girls stood up while nodding their heads. One of the girls that stood up had blond hair and she her hair was...colorful, she had brown eyes also, she was decent height for her age, Makino remembered her saying that her name was Xenia. The second girl had black hair, dark brown eyes, she is the same height as Xenia her name was Jennifer, let's just say she is completely silent however she seems to speak to Xenia and Nusrat only. Xenia began to argue along taking Nusrat's side,

"That's true! And an orphanages job is to take in abandoned, abused, or homeless children, and find proper homes for the children which is US!" She yelled over to the girls while shooting them a glare since they dared ask those pitiful questions. The two girls had flinched under the glare. Jennifer nodded her head agreeing with Xenia and Nusrat. Xenia and Nusrat smiled thinking that they had won the argument though one girl was still stubborn and yelled back,

"Well I don't care! The less kids here the less we have to share the toys and we don't have to share our rooms!" The other girl nodded her head.

Makino felt like slapping them since they were so selfish about what they got. Honestly who would have this was how the children think of other children! This time a boy stood up and told them sternly

"What _are_ you? You two are just _spoiled brats_! Do you see us? We share what we have and besides if it weren't for Makino-san then we would have died by now, on the streets or by our abusive parents!" The boy yelled at them Makino identified him Gerard, he had black hair and a his hair was in a military haircut, he had dark eyes, he wears glasses and he was tall for his age. The girls looked at each other, then looked back at Gerard,

"Do we look like we care?! Besides we just lost 3 kids and now another one just popped in like that? Well that just sucks because we have to share with more people again!" That's when the other boy decided to speak "seriously Gerard is right you guys are spoiled to the bone, maybe that's why your parents abandoned you here in the orphanage. As far as i know i like it here, Makino-san is very nice to us, so why don't you be grateful to her kindness?" He asked the 2 spoiled brats Makino also remembered that his name is Daniel, he had dark brown eyes, brown-black hair, he is a bit shorter than Gerard though. Honestly Makino is very happy that she is hearing this from the _boys_ none the less. This time she decided to end the fight before any verbal abuse happen.

"Well since they will not stop i will talk to them later, Nusrat, Xenia, Jennifer, Gerard, and Daniel thank you for trying to knock some sense into them. You five can play now." Makino told them and Nusrat cheered, and dragged Xenia and Jennifer outside to play, however it seems that Gerard and Daniel decided to join them outside. After they were gone, Makino had dismissed the other children but the two girls who had asked those ridiculous questions. She then scolded them about it and told them that they are not allowed to play with the toys for the rest of the day, they complained but one dark look from Makino and they had zipped their mouths and went separate ways. Makino then sighed happy that they were gone.

She looked out of the window and saw that the five kids that went out were entering the forest. Makino thought of telling them to be come back, but then she remembered that Rinoa was there. She instantly knew that Rinoa won't let them get injured though she was concerned about how Rinoa will act towards them. Makino sighed and went back to the infirmary after she had cleaned the dishes to visit the girl. When she got there she was surprised to see that girl up, probably from all the commotion. The nurse was not there also.

"Hey little girl...what's your name? My name is Makino it's nice to meet you." She introduced politely to girl. The girl looked up and didn't say anything, Makino was afraid that the girl was mute. Silence took place but then was broken by the girl.

"my name is Psalm Raine P. Romero, nice to meet you Ms. Makino" Psalm said bashfully, she looked down with a small blush, Makino couldn't help but chuckle lightly because of the girl's shyness. The last name seemed familiar but Makino ignored that for now. Makino then asked if the girl remembered anything before waking up in the infirmary. This caused Psalm to shake her head a bit, like she doesn't even want to remember. Makino then frowned a bit since she needs to know what happened first so that she can have the official sign a form that says that Psalm will be in her care until she finds a home.

"Well then if you can tell me what happened then i'm sure the orphanage can take you in for the time being until you can find a better home!" Makino proclaimed, Psalm looked up to her with a hopeful look but other than that she also had a terrified face. Psalm just nodded her head and remained silent. Makino left and went to tell the officials about it.

-Rinoa's POV-

Cant Makino see?! I don't wanna see them! I swear what's the point of trusting other people when you know you could be betrayed. I stopped running, then i thought about it. Well i was the one that said i didn't remember about the oath first so...it's my fault. I shook my head to try and get my thoughts out of the topic right now. That's when i heard laughter near where i was. I looked at my left and noticed there was 5 kids running and playing tag. I sneered a bit since i couldn't get a peaceful time for even 10 minutes! That's when i saw a short girl look at my direction, i was confused when i saw her smile beam a bit. She then pointed at me and it seems that she's telling her companions to follow her.

I growled under my breath since they were breaking whatever peaceful silence i had left. I ran the other way that's when i heard the short girl yell "hey! Wait up!" then i heard another voice yell "Nusrat wait up! Hey who's that?". I ran as fast as i can and i leaped through some rocks and up the trees to hide from them. When i got into a good hiding spot i finally saw them. One was short, black hair, dark brown eyes. Second girl fair height, dirty blond hair though the hairstyle is colorful, she had brown eyes. Third girl had black hair and seemed the same height with the blonde girl, she had dark brown eyes. There were 2 boys, they both had black hair though one looked a bit brownish, one wears glasses and the other wore a hat, they also had dark brown eyes. I was pretty sure they were not siblings since they looks _very_ different...well me and my sibl-, i shook my head. I told myself not to think about them right now. I listened to their conversation.

"Hey Nusrat where did the girl go?" The tall boy asked the girl named Nusrat.

"Ehh i was sure i was following her...oh well! I think she's playing hide and seek with us, do you think she was Gerard?" Nusrat asked with a smile, I sweatdrop since i was _not_ playing that's for sure.

"I was sure she was running away rather than playing with us Nusrat" Gerard honestly answered. That's when i saw them look around a bit. Nusrat was scratching her head looking a bit confused.

"Hey did you guys saw Xenia? Jennifer did you saw her? Cause you were right behind her..." The other boy asked, the girl names Jennifer shook her head indicating that she didn't. That's when i felt someone poke me, i grew stiff. I looked behind my back to only see the girl named Xenia she had the creepiest smile that i had ever saw. Xenia then said "hi~" before she pushed me down the tree.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, before i landed to the ground i used my pipe to latch into a branch to hopefully stop my fall. It worked but i still fell. I saw the other kids run towards me. Nusrat had busted out laughing while Jennifer smiled, Gerard and the other boy was laughing hysterically. I swore under my breath.

"Xenia seriously? I swear i think you're the queen of surprise attacks!" The boy that I still don't know the name laughed while talking. I stood up and glared up them menacingly. When the girl named Xenia landed back down I instantly pushed her to her group...harshly. I heard her yelp however i did not care. That's when Gerard walked up a bit and used his arm to block any other attacks from me. Me and him had a glaring contest that was until Nusrat coughed to get our attention.

She beamed at me when i looked at her, i swear what's wrong with this kid? she began "anyway my name is Nusrat, these are my best friends Xenia and Jennifer, and the boys are our new friends their names are Gerard and Daniel!" She introduced them to me while pointing at them when there names were mentioned. I guess Nusrat is the cheerful type of person since she keeps smiling, that reminded me of- DON'T THINK ABOUT THEM! I yelled to myself mentally while shaking my head furiously that's when i saw Daniel come up to me.

"Hey are you ok? You keep shaking your head like you want to forget about something..." He asked with a lazy look on his face, instead of answering him i swung my pipe at him. He barely dodged my attack, though he did fell on his butt. I saw Nusrat's and the others eyes go wide. That's when i decided to talk.

"Stop following me, i want to be alone!" I yelled at them furiously while turning around to walk away, but i was stopped. I looked over my shoulder to only see that creepy smile of Xenia. I swear the girl is creeping me out a bit. She gave me a look that says 'stay' but i ignored the look and forcefully made her let me go. However it was all in vain since now she was hugging to stop me from leaving. I blinked once, twice before i noticed that i was now being dragged to the group again.

"Anyway i'm Xenia like Nusrat introduced me and my friends! Now were gonna be friends too!" She told me excitedly, i was trying to get away. This turned into a tug of war. Xenia was pulling me to her side while i was pulling myself to get away. Honestly she had good grip.

"Don't even try she won't let go..." I heard the four-eyed boy speak, i called him that because of his glasses. I whipped my head to glare at him, but because of that Xenia had successfully pulled me to her group. This made me fall but i could care less. I cursed all the curse words i could think of under my breath and i noticed that they were laughing. I looked over my shoulder and found them holding their stomachs. This got me irritated. I didn't care if they were protected by the Orphanage but no one gets away laughing at me...well Lu-STOP! Unconsciously i banged my own head on the forest floor hard. Everyone went silent.

Then Gerard started laughing like there was no tomorrow even Daniel. I think my face is red because Nusrat pointed out that my face was like a tomato. I growled loudly telling them that if they laugh again i will kill them, merciless.

"calm down tiger! were not trying to hurt you promise!" Xenia held up her hands in mock surrender. I went silent since that Jennifer girl made a look that says 'let us speak'. I sighed and told them "shoot", then again only Sabo-, dammit! Why can't i just forget about them! I think that i glared a bit too menacingly because Nusrat and Xenia hid behind Jennifer, Daniel and Gerard took a small step backwards. I sighed and forced my face to go neutral which was very hard to do.

Daniel took this as an opportunity to start talking "anyway, we know what happened to you guys...because we were the ones that umm you know listened or eavesdropped" he explained though he muttered a sorry. The others nodded their heads, but honestly i could careless.

"i don't care anymore...i don't belong anywhere, the only people that every accepted me left!" I yelled at them, Jennifer didn't spoke but her expression spoke for her, she was feeling sorry for me! For a second i thought that they were gonna turn around and leave me here by myself again. But what they said is pretty much startling for me!

"well you belong with us! if you don't feel like you belong somewhere, we're here for you!" Nusrat exclaimed happily, she looked like she wanted me to say something but my voice got caught in my throat. Xenia seemed amuse so she asked "cat got your tongue?" while grinning like a Cheshire cat. Again creepy!

I stood up and left the group, this time they didn't bother but before i was out of site. I heard Xenia yell "no matter how far you run, or hide! we will always find you mwahahaha!", I felt myself sweat-drop at the proclamation but i could care less. I grinned and turned around wearing a smirk instead.

"Then try!" I countered at her before i ran deeper into the woods. From the distance i heard Nusrat cheer at the fact that i'm giving them a chance...but can i really trust them? I thought for a second having a bit of doubt, but the way Nusrat cheer and smile like that, and even the others seemed so...true. I finally opened my heart a bit and accepted what happened-for now.

~Back to Whitebeard Family~

By the time they got back to the house again the sun was already high up in the sky. Luffy Ace and Sabo were racing to who could reach the main door first. Marco and Thatch were right behind them in a more reasonable pace. So far Ace was 1st, Sabo was 2nd and Luffy was 3rd. It was weird for Luffy being 3rd because he's usually 4th with Rinoa being 3rd or close to 2nd. They barged in with a shout.

"I WIN!" Ace, Sabo and Luffy said in unison. They fell onto the carpet while laughing a bit. Though Ace just snickered rather than laugh out loud, like what Luffy was doing right now; Sabo was in between. Pops was looking at the trio bewildered because just a few hours ago they were practically at each other's throats but now they were laughing and racing together. He saw Marco and Thatch enter after them and Pops gave them a knowing smile to Thatch. However Thatch pointed at Marco giving his brother the credit. Honestly Marco was surprised when Thatch gave him the credit about the trios.

Luffy looked up with those big innocent brown eyes to meet Marco's eyes. By the way Ace and Sabo look at each other with knowing smirks, Marco knew that something was gonna happen. When Luffy didnt say anything Marco thought that he was safe until,

"hey, why do you look like a pineapple? can i eat you?" Luffy asked looking a bit serious. Everyone else busted out laughing! Luffy looked confused while Thatch was rolling down on the floor holding his stomach and his eyes were watering from all the laughing. The kid didn't even know what he was getting into. Ace and Sabo were biting their lips to prevent themselves from laughing. Marco however was not amused one bit. He was about to yell at the kid and maybe hit him on the head but those puppy-dog eyes were too much for him.

Even the great Marco couldn't handle Luffy's innocent looking eyes. Everyone else began laughing double time when they saw the lost look of their older brother. Pops was smiling happily at what his youngest son could do to his oldest son. Marco looked defeated and Thatch was not gonna let him live it down. Sabo smirked because even with Luffy's puppy-dog eyes, he can probably get whatever he wants...from Marco. Marco looked at them asking for help but, Ace smirked and said "you know, you won't be able to escape that look...only Rinoa knows how to!". Rinoa's name is not a taboo anymore so they could talk about her freely now. Sabo smiled at his brother knowing that even if Rinoa's not here anymore he and Ace would be here to protect Luffy.

The room was invaded by a comfortable silence until their stomachs reminded them that it was hungry once again. Pops gave a wide grin at the trio and led the to the dining table. That was when they saw the delicious looking food in front of them. Their mouth watered at the sight making Marco and Thatch snicker. Luffy rushed to get a plate, but before he could get any meat. Sabo held him by his arms and told him what food he can eat. Ace just took anything and stuffed his plate with food. Everyone was quiet when they saw the amount of food that their younger brothers brought over to the table.

No one spoke but when they saw the trio eat the food and threatening paces, Thatch panicked at the fact that they could choke.

"oi! eat slowly or you might choke!" he yelled at them but they didn't pay attention. The trio were so focused at the food. After Luffy swallowed the food in his mouth he commented.

"you know the food in the forest was great but this is better! hmm do you think Rinoa-nee might be hunting right now?" while tilting his head to the side cutely. Izo cooed a bit earning him a few weird glances from his other brothers. Ace and Sabo looked at each other before Sabo answered.

"hmm maybe, you don't know...oh! remember one time when we were looking for Rinoa, we found her sleeping on the water?" Sabo asked his brothers. Thatch, Marco and Pops leaned a bit closer to listen.

Ace snorted "that girl is just too reckless! there were alligators there, and what does she do? sleep!" while pulling on his hair a bit from remembering the memory, Ace remembered that he was practically screaming from worry and anger, not like he's gonna admit that he was worried.

"you were a bit hard on her you know. You practically woke her up using your pipe...she was not happy" Sabo said while shivering a bit, when he remembered how Rinoa acted when she was woken up violently...though Luffy survived her; Ace and Sabo looked at Luffy with jealous looks. Thatch memorized Ace's look the most since he probably won't be seeing that look for a while.

"Rinoa liked you the best" Sabo and Ace said in unison. Luffy just laughed and wearing his trademark grin on his face.

"well she did care for me!" Luffy exclaimed although Ace took it the wrong way.

"oh so you think she's a better sibling that me and Sabo?" he asked Luffy while glaring a bit, Sabo groaned a bit which earned him a glare from Ace also.

Luffy tilted his head a bit "eh, when did i say that?" he asked which earned him a bonk on the head from Ace. His hands instantly went and nursed his injury. "hey what was that for?!" Luffy yelled at him. Marco and Thatch didn't know what to do so they stayed in the sidelines for now. Pops looked at Sabo for some answers but Sabo just mouthed him to pay attention...cheeky brat.

By now Ace was standing with his food forgotten "that's basically how you put it anyway! honestly why don't you just go back to her then?!" Ace yelled at Luffy. Luffy is also standing his food forgotten, he had an irritated look.

"what?! didn't you hear a damn word i said?! i said that even without her, as long as you guys are here with me, i'm alright!" Luffy shouted at Ace. Tears were threatening to fall down.

Before Ace could say anymore, Sabo intervened. He knew that he was crossing a dangerous path by the way Ace was glaring at him. Sabo gulped and tried to make peace with his brothers. Luffy huffed and sat down with a thud. Ace grunted and went to the living room leaving a plate that was only 1/4 full. Sabo thought that Luffy was gonna take it but Luffy just left it there.

Everything was silent once more. Thatch couldn't believe his eyes; just a few moments ago the 2 brothers were all happy and cheery, now they were practically separated. That all happened just because they talked about that girl Rinoa again! Marco had a 'i give up' aura around him, while his face was placed on top of hands right now. Pops sighed sadly at the fact that the trio still seemed to be fighting because of that girl...Maybe taking Luffy was a bad idea...nah

Luffy finished his food a little bit slower since he was sad at the fact that Ace said that to him. Sabo felt the gloom that was floating around Luffy. He sighed, Sabo had to find a way to fix this and fast! So he did what may be wrong right now, and talked about Rinoa.

"you know...Rinoa would want you to have fun...she even sounded worried when she heard how you spoke through the phone..." Sabo told Luffy with a sympathetic look. Luffy stopped and looked down at his feet. Everyone else but Pops Marco and Thatch left since they didn't want to hear about this.

Luffy sighed "that's true...Rinoa-nee did tell me to live a life with no regrets, but it's hard!" he yelled back at Sabo with his eyes filled with tears again. Marco suddenly felt broken at the sight, Thatch felt himself shiver when he saw that...kicked puppy look, left alone in winter night. Honestly Luffy was winning the hearts of Marco and Thatch easily (not that way)...Though Sabo knew what he should say next, thank Rinoa for her tips!

"well what did you and Rinoa did before me and Ace usually hunt?" He asked a bit curious since they always kept quiet about what they do. Luffy instantly brightened at the thought.

"well Rinoa-nee would usually talk about a few animals that she finds every day, and she teaches me how to cook the meat, well i still burn it, and whenever you guys are asleep me and Rinoa-nee would go to the lake to take a bath together! The water was cold but it was fun, but i didn't like how the alligators snapped at us before! Rinoa-nee protected me as always and we escaped easily, but our clothes got ripped...So Rinoa-nee made some clothes made out of the big leaves! It was really pretty also!" Luffy began to tell the tale of what Rinoa and him did, but Sabo felt his jaw slacken. Since when did they go bathe together?!; and what did Luffy mean by making clothes out of big leaves?! Marco, Pops and Thatch were amused at what they heard, they didn't regret staying to listen that's for sure!

Before Sabo could even say anything Luffy continued "and then when you guys would train, me and Rinoa-nee would spar on our own near Tiger Lords den! hey did you know that Tiger Lord had babies?! they were cute and fluffy, though Tiger Lord didn't like the fact that we touched her babies!" he finished with a pout, earning him a few chuckles from Sabo. Unknown to them Ace was listening to everything.

Ace was going back for his food but when Rinoa was mentioned he just couldn't help but listen. He knows he's eavesdropping but he needs to know! Pops was watching Ace from the side knowing that the brat was too focused on listening to know that he was watching him, he smiled since even though he just left Ace came back and listened.

"oh! Me and Rinoa-nee would also go fishing by the cliff! Although i almost fell down! Rinoa-nee was practically screaming, for some reason quiet enough for you guys to not hear! Rinoa-nee does have a lot of talent doesn't she?" Luffy asked excitedly. Sabo sighed frustrated at the fact that Luffy always got in trouble, but thanks to Rinoa he was safe! Oh god now he's starting to think of Rinoa again!

Sabo then remembered something "hey Luffy...how about that time when Rinoa wasn't around? me and Ace were practically looking around for her through the whole forest! Honestly what happened to her?" he asked Luffy with a hint of worry. Luffy's smile suddenly fell all of a sudden and he looked down on the floor again. Sabo thought that he asked a question that shouldn't be asked.

Luffy was silent for a few seconds before answering "Rinoa-nee...she saw her previous parents she said...she looked somewhat betrayed, since she told me that her old parents were with another child and they were smiling and laughing she said!.. She was gone for that day because she followed her old parents to see if they were faking their happiness, and...when Rinoa-nee said that her parents were truly happy she left...just like that..." while holding his straw hat down a bit.

Sabo was beyond surprised. Did Rinoa really just followed her old parents just to see of the other child was safe? Damn she cares for other people more that herself! Ace was gripping on the pipe he was still holding. Pops looked distressed at the information he had just heard from the youngest, he knew that he should have brought the girl also! Before Thatch and Marco could say anything Ace entered the dining room and said,

"so...Rinoa was hurting at the fact that her parents replaced...her?" quietly but loud enough for the everyone in the room to hear her. Luffy was startled but he nodded. Ace really felt like an asshole right now. Damn he just wanted to release his anger on something but he just couldn't since there was no on he could spar with besides Sabo, but he was busy talking with Luffy. Marco noticed the way Ace's body language needed to release some steam so he glanced at Pops for permission. Pops nodded his head which was all Marco needed.

"hey Ace come with me we have a perfect place you can go to, to let off some steam-yoi" Marco told Ace before he guided the boy to their training grounds. Thatch was grateful right now for the training grounds because if they didn't have that they might be forced to spar with their new brother, and he didn't feel like hurting him. Thatch was clearly happy what he had heard, but...WHO WOULD DARE DISPOSE OF A CHILD TO HAVE ANOTHER?! People with no heart!

Pops sighed. People these days, they have no heart to care for a mere child anymore. Thatch knew what was going on in his father's mind right now. But then he wondered did Rinoa actually said the whole thing to Luffy or...do they have to force it out of the kid.

"say Luffy...what else did Rinoa say about, you know her parents?" Thatch found himself asking the boy.

Luffy began to think once again and when he found his answer he looked at Thatch and said "Rinoa-nee said this...People who pretend has no meaning in life, people who cares has a meaning in life, no idea what that means! shishishishi" finished with his usual laugh. Sabo was trying to figure out what Rinoa told Luffy but he had no clue what it means for now.

Thatch was no better. He seemed lost at the moment, letting his brain process what Luffy had said is difficult. Pops seemed to know what it meant but he wasn't gonna spoil it. Pops smiled when he saw their concentrated faces. Sabo was considered the smartest in their little group before, but since he's with new people he guessed that it's wiser to ask one of his older brothers instead.

Sabo sighed in defeat. He looked at Luffy with a displeased look since he couldn't figure out what Rinoa meant with her words. Sabo always thought that he makes really good riddle but that was just out of his league! He needs to give Rinoa more credit next ti- oh right...there's no next time is there...The room became silent, but then Izo came in,

"hey Pops i saw Marco lead Ace to the training grounds, is there a reason?" he pointed out as if it's the most important question at the moment.

"gurarara, Ace just needed to release some steam." Pops told Izo with a grin. Sabo just couldn't believe that they got lucky! Honestly Pops was just different from all the other people who tried to adopt them before!

Luffy noticed how Izo is dressed at the moment and he couldn't help but ask, "hey why are you wearing a dress?" cutely. Sabo and Thatch paled a bit from the question and Izo had a tick mark on his forehead.

"its not a dress! it's called a kimono, i wear it because it feels comfortable!" Izo retorted back at Luffy. Luffy had a serious look all of a sudden and asked.

"so can i-" before he could even finish his question a fist slammed into his head. By reflex his hands instantly went to nurse the growing bump.

"no, don't even try Luffy!" Sabo yelled at his innocent little brother.

Luffy then had an annoyed face "but he said that it's comfortable!", even though Sabo said he wasn't allowed to try it, Luffy will find out himself. Sabo sighed in frustration since Luffy was too stubborn for his own good. Sabo then noticed Izo looking at them.

"ahh sorry about that...anyway did you say Ace is in the training grounds?" He asked Izo, who nodded back.

"yea thats what im just asked, anyway do you wanna see it?" Izo asked the now excited brats in front of him. Sabo nodded his head, while Luffy was already running out to god knows where to just find the training grounds.

Sabo groaned and yelled "Luffy wait up, dammit!" while running after his hyperactive brother. He came back with a pouting Luffy by his side. Pops laughed at how Luffy was acting.

Thatch then thought of an idea. He asked Pops if he could bring Luffy and Sabo to the training grounds also. Pops told him to do what he wants so he took that as a yes. Izo went with them also so the he could make sure that, Thatch won't do anything stupid. Thatch was slightly offended at the comment but he didn't bother responding. Sabo and Luffy snickered.

They went to the basement, Sabo assumed that the training grounds were below ground. Luffy seemed excited to explore the house a bit more, which made Izo and Thatch smile fondly. The house itself felt warm and welcoming, even though it's huge! They went through 2 flights of stairs and they arrived in front of wooden double doors, big enough so that Pops could fit in also. Once they entered the place was practically in shambles...well from Thatch's perspectives.

Over to the right Sabo saw Ace panting with his knuckles red. Luffy seemed curious at how everything was messy and a 'bit' broken. Thatch looked at Marco with a silent question. Marco sighed and answered,

"he went a bit too far, the kid got a lot of temper-yoi" with a blank expression. Thatch then gestured his hand around the mess.

"you sure? this is a bit too much don't you think?" he exclaimed a bit worried. Well who could blame him. The training ground had broken wood, bits and pieces of metal could be found, even the training dummies were either broken in half or just messed up completely.

"i've seen worse-yoi" Marco admitted while shrugging. Thatch sighed and Izo coughed signaling the other 2 that he was still there. Thatch mentally cursed while Marco was startled, he didn't notice Izo come in. Thatch was occupied observing the damage while Marco was busy thinking about the trio. They then glanced at the trio only to find them at each other's throats.

Thatch felt his jaw slacken when he saw them. Marco felt a headache coming. Izo just blinked to see if he was dreaming or not. A minute ago they were joking around, but now they were wrestling and well it seemed a bit different like there was something or someone missing. When Thatch noticed that they began to punch each other he knew that they needed to stop them before they can get any serious injuries. But before Marco or Thatch could even move, Haruta was already holding Ace and Sabo high in the air while she pinned Luffy to the ground by her feet.

"what the hell is happening here?!" she screamed at them. Ace began to move around at Haruta's grasp to try and get away from her, but it was all in vain. Sabo just accepted what happened, and crossed his arms with a frown. Luffy started to wiggle around to get away from her foot hold. Haruta had a tick mark on her forehead when she examined the damage.

"did you guys fought each other or something?!" She asked the 3 of them. Sabo snorted, and looked at Ace with a glare. Ace gave a glare back at his sworn brother.

Luffy finally got out and started to take deep breaths "no! Ace did all of that!" he yelled at Haruta, who's left eyebrow twitched. Thatch said a silent prayer for Luffy since he had just angered the only girl in the family and a woman's scorn is the worst! Sabo saw the distressed look of Thatch and figured to interfere. But then again Ace's temper seemed to rise again and said,

"idiot! why the hell would you tell her! you're such a weakling!" Ace yelled at Luffy making Luffy glare at his older brother.

"what do you mean by weakling?! i have every right to tell her! meanie Ace!" Ace got out of Haruta's grasp by sliding out of his shirt and punched Luffy's head, making a bump appear. Sabo snapped out of his daze and got out of Haruta's grasp by sliding out of his jacket. He then tackled Ace to the ground making a full out fight happen.

Haruta didn't know what to say anymore! Either the trio were persistent on killing each other at the moment or they just wanted to spar...that's when she saw Ace punch Sabo on the jaw, killing each other it is. Pops then appeared with a worried look on his face.

"what's happenin-" he couldn't finish his question when a broken piece of wood hurled passed him by a few inches. Pops then observed the damage that was done, he was impressed but what he saw made his overprotective mode to activate.

"Ace, Sabo Luffy! stop fighting right this moment!" he may have yelled a little bit too loud since the trio instantly stopped and looked over to him with a terrified look. Even Marco and Thatch tensed, let's just say all the older siblings that was inside the room tensed.

Pops sighed knowing that he shouldn't have left the three alone without his supervision. He looked at them thoroughly this time. Ace had a bruise on his left cheek and his lip was bleeding slightly, his knuckles that were once red, were now bleeding. Sabo had a swollen lip and his right eye was swollen, he also had a bite mark on his hand indicating that he was bitten either by Luffy or Ace, Pops guess was Luffy. Luffy is worse for wear, since his t-shirt was a bit rip and there was a slight gash but nothing huge probably from a broken metal or wood, he also had a swollen cheek, Luffy also had a cut on his chin.

Their conditions weren't bad but Luffy and Ace needs to get treatment as fast as they could; so that their wounds be infected, Sabo needed ice and probably needs a bandages for his bite mark. Pops sighed and made a hand motion telling the trio to come with him. Ace hesitated but did as told, Luffy limped a bit on his way, so Marco had to carry him over, Sabo was okay but he was holding his left shoulder; it probably got dislocated. Pops sighed once more not in anger but in worry. His 3 youngsters are already getting hurt a bit too much for his liking. Marco went with them since he was carrying Luffy, Thatch came along to stop any fights that might happen along the way.

Everyone else stayed behind. No one seemed to speak for the most part. Until Marco decided to stop the silence, "so care to tell us why you were at each other's throats-yoi?" he asked with a hint of annoyance which seemed to be common every since they came here. That was just yesterday. Ace and Luffy glanced at each other before they looked away with a groan. Sabo rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, he had a sheepish look. Thatch was amused and disturbed at the same time, but it can't be helped.

Sabo knew that they can't escape their fate so "well...Luffy started asking questions that irritated Ace, so...that's when we started fighting..." he admitted.

Pops raised his left eyebrow in question. So they started fighting from just Luffy asking questions? Damn Ace does have a temper issue. Marco sighed in defeat. Those 3 really won't get along unless someone does something.

"then why don't you guys spar and spar only-yoi" Thatch looked at him in question, since arent they injured enough?

Ace, and Sabo glanced at each other "well we do spar most of the time in the forest...but here it's different, we need open space when we spar not inside a room" Sabo explained.

Thatch had a blank look all of a sudden and it did not fit his usually cheerful personality. He then too a deep breath "so you brats are saying...you need to be in a forest type of environment to spar?" he asked with a bit of heat. They have the backyard to do that, thank you very much!

Ace nodded his head. Luffy squirmed a bit in Marco's arms and looked at them with those big brown eyes. Thatch had to physically stop himself from cooing because of the situation right now. Marco looked away so that he won't get entranced by the cute eyes. Pops smirked when he saw how Thatch and Marco tried to get away from the look. Luffy had a gift for making Marco act like this, but Thatch is normal.

"can me and my brothers go outside to spar?" Luffy asked Pops while tilting his head. Pops laughed out loud.

"Gurararara, of course you can but be back before dark! However let's treat those wounds first" he told them. That's when they arrived at the infirmary. Pops opened a cabinet and took out a first aid kit...well a needle also since they need to sew the the gash.

Luffy flinched slightly when he saw the needle but Marco ruffled his hair to reassure him. Stitched were not fun after all. Thatch then took Sabo and told him to take a huge breath. Sabo knew what was gonna happen so he did as told. Thatch reconnected the dislocated shoulder, a snap was heard. Sabo bit his lip hard to stop from screaming, damn Rinoa does it painless for some reason! Thatch said sorry, but he smiled, since Sabo was tough wait he is tough.

Pops was wrapping Ace's knuckles with bandages. Ace had a neutral look on his face but Pops knew better, Ace was having a mental battle with himself. Marco was starting stitching the gash that was revealed by Luffy's ripped shirt. Luffy started whining but Sabo squeezed his hand in reassurance. Pops was astonished once again. The brats were helping each other again even though they injured each other. Once Marco was finished stitching the gash he wrapped Luffy's mid section with bandages just in case the wound opens again, the blood won't drip all over the place.

What Marco didn't expect was the fact that Luffy fell asleep clutching onto his shirt. Sabo smirked knowing what's happening. This was not in Marco plan, he tried to move Luffy but only resulted for Luffy to tighten his grip. Thatch dashed out of the room and returned with his iphone. He was not gonna miss this moment. So while Marco was busy fretting about what he will do, Thatch took several pictures using his iphone, and thank god he put no flash. Ace smirked when he saw what was happening to Marco.

"he won't let go once he got hold of something or someone in his sleep, tch" he told them while looking away.

Pops was surprised that it was him that told them, he was actually expecting Sabo to tell him. Sabo had a mischievous grin.

"he's telling you that from experience, hehehehe" he informed them, Ace looked at Sabo with a slight blush on his cheeks, that did it. Sabo busted out laughing while clutching his stomach. It was too much fun! Making fun of Ace is the best entertainment ever. Pops was delighted about what he heard. He looked at Ace again only to see that his son's cheeks were on fire from embarrassment. Thatch started snickering.

"oi! why did you tell them about that?!" Ace shouted quietly since he didn't want to wake Luffy up. Sabo then looked at him with a knowing look.

"you tell me!" he busted out laughing again, though he fell off the bed this time.

This time Ace laughed "ha! serves you right!", Sabo climbed back up with a face that said 'i have no regrets!'.

After what it seemed like forever Ace and Sabo also fell asleep. Marco sighed in defeat while looking at Thatch, when he noticed Thatch looking at his iphone with a smirk. His jaw dropped. Thatch looked up and his smirk widened when he showed Marco the picture of Luffy and Marco himself. Marco gave Thatch a glare while Thatch started whistling. Pops laughed in amusement. He then looked at Luffy. The little one seemed to be content with his so called bed. Pops sighed in relief the brats were back to normal.

He didn't think that life for his three youngest just got better.

To be Continued~

Ok that about wraps this chapter! anyway, i love this fanfic way too much! Also i have another fic but i dont think u will like it...It another crossover which i don't plan to publish or even give warnings about when i might post it without your thoughts first! (Unless it's near the deadline!)


	3. Chapter 3: Life Here I Come!

A/N: ok i have to admit this is shorter than the last chapter by a few hundred words, not thousands. Anyway i'm very tired at the moment since i have to get ready for my baby bro's birthday tomorrow! He's turning 2 can you believe it?! Ok now that excitement is done, the chapter will be talking about how Rinoa got over the 'betrayal' of her brothers! The plot will include my heritage as much as i wonder why. Also please don't ask why i have the worst grammar for this chapter and all the my other chapters.

~Rinoa's POV~

I didnt know where to go at the moment since i was busy thinking about the group...I knew that i might never get over what happened yesterday but damn it all happened way too fast! I stopped for a second and kicked down a tree. I felt a sudden jolt on my leg and reminded me that i was still pretty injured from the tiger's attack. I seriously just got an idea where to go right now. The damn clearing that's where i should go!

After thinking about going to the clearing i began to head my way there while thinking if the tiger was still there or not. Its nice to see the clearing after all that happened, I noticed that there was a slightly dark shadow near the rocks. I frowned thinking that it was a person so i followed it. I didnt expect to see the tiger injured and seemed to be breathing heavily. I was planning to leave it die but i stopped...The tiger held so much memories also, I cant just let the tiger die that easily!

So i rushed to where the tiger was. There was a big gash on its right front paw...hmm that seemed to be where my injury was. I snapped out of my thoughts when i heard the tiger groan in pain. So i did what seemed to be suicidal, I started caressing the tigers head. The tiger's eyes snapped at my direction and met my own eyes. I was marveled when i saw those beautiful golden eyes of the tiger. I knew from then on I had to care for the animal.

We didnt do anything but when the tiger looked back at no where i knew that it didnt care at the moment. So i took that chance and started collecting some leaves to act as a temporary bandage. I wrapped the leaves around the right front paw. The tiger growled but the tiger didnt do anything.

"hey i'll be back i need to get the right equipment to help you...it'll be fast so dont move" I told the tiger and when i got a purr in return i started dashing back to the orphanage. I didnt care if i got a few scratches on the way, all that was in my mind was the medical kit and water to cleanse the wound. I knew it took me a few minutes to get back to the orphanage and when i got there i opened the back door quietly so that Makino wont see me nor hear me. The last thing i needed was her to follow me to the woods which is not a place for someone like her.

I rushed to the infirmary. I looked inside to see if anyone was there. I was surprised when i saw a young girl there, but i didnt care at the moment. The nurse/doctor didnt seem to be there at the moment which was good for me. I rushed and got bandages, a few needles just in case some got lost or broke, thread, a water basin, a sponge, some sort of cream that i saw the nurse usually put on us, and some sort of big stick so that the it would be used as a support while the tigers paw heals. I was about to leave when i saw the girl staring at me.

It scared the shit at me. I was tempted to jump out of the window, but i couldnt. The girl seemed familiar. She looked at the stuff i was carrying and looked at me.

"do you need help carrying that?" she asked politely, i was surprised since she didnt seem to know who i was...well then she was new then. I wanted to say no but knowing that if someone helps me then i could arrive to the tiger faster. I nodded my head and she went down from the bed to help me. I knew she was injured but i didnt say a word about it. What i gave her to carry was the water basin and bandages since it wont be hard to carry.

I led her outside. She was a bit slow but i knew that was because of the injuries she have. We first rushed to the lake and when she saw me staring at the water, she seemed to know what it meant. Since she took the sponge, and bandages out of the water basin and filled the water basin with water. I found a huge leaf to use as a cover for the water. I carried all of the other stuff but the water basin she carried.

This time I started to speed walk instead of running so that less water could be spilled on the way. When we got to the clearing i was surprised to see the tiger heading our direction. It was as if the tiger knew that we were coming. I mentally cursed when the tiger fell back down. I rushed to the tiger's side while setting the stuff down. I raised the right front paw and examined it more. It wasnt that bad that what it looked like before but it still needed stitches. I looked over to the girl and saw her coming to my side cautiously, i cant blame her, she would be an easy kill if the tiger was lively. She laid the water basin in between us. I took the leaf off and i was happy to see that there was still a lot of water left, it looked like that barely any water spilled.

I motioned for the girl to stay back a bit. I used the sponge to suck some water, and i squeezed it so that it wont be too wet. I started cleaning the wound first. The tiger didnt like that and snapped its jaws a bit in pain. The girl behind me squeaked in fear, but my attention was at the tiger right now. After the wound was clean i used the needle and thread to stitch the wound. I had to tackle the tiger to the ground also when it showed signs to start moving from the pain. It took me an hour to make sure that the thread wasnt too tight and too loose and started tying it up. I put the cream to relieve the tiger from the pain that it might be feeling right now. I heard the tiger purr, and i mentally laughed. Once the cream was on the wound, i took the stick and aligned it with the leg. I used the bandages to wrap the stick and wound together. That was tiring!

I looked at my work pleased. Then i noticed the group that i ran away from looking at me from behind a few trees in front of me. I swear what are they doing here?! The little girl saw me look ahead and also looked my way. She flinched and walked towards me like i was some sort of protective shield. Damn she reminded me of how Luffy usually acted...dang it! I hid her behind me while the tiger still lied down on the ground content that its wound was treated. My hands were a bit bloody but who cares! I motioned a hand gesture for them to come out of their hiding spots. I heard Gerard curse and what it seemed like Nusrat giggling.

Once they were out they came towards me. The tiger growled a bit but i caressed its head and the growl turned into a purr. I feel like the tiger is starting to like me, i'm not sure about that. They seemed surprised at how i tamed the tiger. It seemed that all the tiger wanted was company. I was proud also, only if Luffy saw this...i miss him, i miss the 3 idiots already. Nusrat was instantly by my side, she was looking at the tiger in wonder. It amused me seeing her like that. The tiger was curious also but the tiger's head was laid down on the grass. I knew from then on that the tiger would be with us.

"hey Rinoa where did you find the tiger?~" Nusrat asked sing-song, i was irritated yes but their company was nice. I showed them by pointing behind me where i found the tiger. She nodded understanding. Nusrat then started rubbing the tiger's belly with the dangers out of her head. She was practically having fun in my eyes, but seriously whats wrong with this girl?! My eyes were practically out of their sockets. I heard laughing.

"ahahahaha! we should have expected this from nusrat...pfft, ahhahahaha!" Xenia laughed she was rolling around the grass. I was sweat-dropping by now. Daniel saw my expression and explained a bit further.

"nusrat loves tigers that's why...hehehe you're gonna have to literally drag her away from the tiger if you have to" with a smirk. I didn't want to drag her or force her nothing like that, but she might hurt the tiger!

So i did what was impossible for me in my books. I did force her by hugging her. Gerard looked at me in horror like i just did the worst thing ever. Even Jennifer was gaping like a fish. Xenia stopped laughing and had a look that said 'you didn't dare', Daniel who was right beside me was trying to get away from me.

I didn't know what their problem was but its getting annoying! That was when i was tackled down by Nusrat and she hugged me back harder. She was squealing like hell! Now i knew why they seemed frightened. Nusrat was practically drowning me in hugs. I tried to get away by pushing her away from me. But it was nearly impossible until the girl hit Nusrat's head by a small stick she found.

Nusrat instantly let go of me and her hands went to her growing bump. She whined a bit and I was breathing heavily since i was never hugged like that before. I have a feeling i will never get away from her ever again. The girl helped me up. I silently thanked her. Nusrat then looked at the tiger again with a smile. Of course i went and defended the poor animal from dying from hugs.

Nusrat pouted when I stopped her again. She then looked at the girl that hit her. She seemed surprised but in her eyes she had a look of recognition. Xenia looked at the girl also and her mouth was gaping like a fish. Honestly whats wrong with them.

"hey arent you suppose to be in the infirmary?!" she asked the poor girl. The girl instantly nodded her head.

Gerard walked up to her a bit "then what are you doing here?"and asked her calmer. Im grateful for that since the girl seemed very afraid at the moment. I shook my head in amusement. So i spoke,

"whats your name?" i asked her as calmly as i could. Well now the girl knew that i could speak, i hope she didnt thought that i was mute...but by the way her face looked at me i knew that it was too late for that silent prayer. She was gaping at me like she just saw a gh-wait...SHE THOUGHT I WAS A GHOST?!

"yes i can talk and please dont look at me like i was a ghost" i snapped at her a bit making her flinch.

She bowed her head in sorry "sorry about that...my name is Psalm Raine P. Romero...im 7 years old can i ask for your name?" she looked at me with big dark brown eyes. My eyes grew when i heard the last name...My mouth was slightly open from disbelief...please dont tell me she's the girl that i saw with my previous parents...

"my name is Rinoa Leigh P. Romero...and what are you doing here? arent your parents with you?" When i said the word parent i spat it out of my mouth like venom. I was abandoned when i was 2 and they abandon another girl at the age of 7?! what next they abandon another biological sibling of mine in what...3 years?! Psalm was gaping at me and her eyes were wide as plates from what i told her. Xenia and the others screamed but i could careless at the moment i need to know what happened to her parents...

Her hair was covering her eyes "mom and dad...told me i was useless so they left me in front of the orphanage with a bruise..." she admitted, she's lucky she only left with a bruise. As far as i read with my records the first time i came here i was sick, had tonsillitis, broken arm, and a black eye...yup i was worse.

I sighed and rubbed my temples in frustration. Seriously what else could happen?! First Ace, Luffy and Sabo leave me now here i found out that i have a biological sister that was also abandoned by the same people! Well now i have to care for her now do i...damn it! I looked at her sadly and sighed.

"you know...big sister is here so dont worry..." i told her and i opened my arms hoping that she would come. She did so i held her there while she cried her eyes out. I looked over to the other 5 and they were looking at us sadly. I sneered at them and told them that i dont need their pity.

I held her there for what it seemed like forever until she fell asleep. I laid her next to the tiger...ok my sense of danger is really bad. However the tiger just looked at her and went back to whatever it was doing. She's safe as far as i know. I felt a hand on my left shoulder and i looked over to see Daniel looking at me with worry. I'm still not comfortable with them but i will get use to it. I looked over to the clearing once again and smiled when i noticed a huge tree was by the cliff...i got an idea but i need to wait for that later on.

Jennifer was talking with Xenia. Xenia had a serious look on her face, while she was looking at the tree and the cliff side also...wait do they have the same idea as me? if they do then it might be perfect! Then i heard stomachs growl, I looked at Daniel and Gerard they were blushing from embarrassment. Xenia, Nusrat and Jennifer were giggling until their stomachs growled also, they looked at each other before laughing. I silently laughed but my stomach growled fiercely reminding me that i missed breakfast and probably lunch by now. I sighed and went over to the place a deer herd should be. I was stopped by Gerard again. He looked like he wanted to help in hunting.

I told him to prepare fire to cook the food, i looked at the tiger and noted in my head to bring some food for the tiger also. I knew that i could handle hunting by myself as long as the males dont decide that they can fight back. Well wish me luck.

~45 mins later~

I came back with 5 deer behind me. I was surprised when i saw the tiger cuddling with my...sister, im still not used to calling her that. I laid one deer in front of the tiger, who gladly took it with gratitude. I began to cut the meat part of the deer with the 4 other deers. Once all the meat was separated from the coat of the deer, Daniel and Gerard took the raw meat and began cooking it over the fire. I honestly never expected this to ever happen, but i guess i really have to accept the fact that they really left me...wait no, Luffy asked if i could visit them...maybe...one day.

My thoughts were interrupted by Xenia "hey do you see that big tree over there?", Nusrat looked at her.

"the one that its practically connected to the cliff? yea why" while she took a piece of meat. Jennifer took a piece also and began to eat.

Xenia looked excited "well Jennifer told me if we can build a few structures there we can make that into a place we can hang out together!" while throwing her hands up in excitement. Dang, i need to give her credit she knew what i was thinking about.

Daniel and Gerard glanced at her with a questioning look, "since when do we hang out together?" Gerard asked them while placing his chin on his palm. Well...i thought they were friends, from what Xenia told me.

Nusrat crossed her arms and pouted "well since we started playing together! besides, once friends stays as friends!" she said, but when she saw me, Nusrat started sweating a bit remembering my situation. Gerard and Daniel groaned but smiled, they looked at each other before saying "sure".

After that Nusrat started hugging Jennifer from happiness. I was happy for them but when i saw Jennifer look at me, I raised a brow.

"you know...you're our friend too you know" she admitted loud enough for everyone to hear. Gerard choked on his meat and Daniel looked at her in surprise. It seemed that they thought that she was mute. I laughed out loud because of their faces.

"hey stop laughing!" they both said simultaneously, Xenia and Nusrat started laughing also basically we all laughed at the boys. The boys blushed in embarrassment, then they looked at me.

"are you...joining us on making it?" Daniel asked, I smirked at him.

I swallowed my piece of meat before speaking "of course, besides i knew the forest way more that you", I mentally laughed when i saw their faces. They seemed offended on how i put it but i really dont care. Then all of a sudden a piece of meat was on my face. I heard gasps all around me and i had a feeling im not gonna like who threw it at me.

I growled and peeled off the piece of meet off of me. Then i saw Gerard biting his lip to stop from laughing and i noticed his shoulders were shaking. I knew that it was him just from the body language. So in revenge i threw a piece of meat at him also but he dodged it and landed straight at Daniel's face. Daniel wasnt expecting meat to be thrown at him so he also stumbled down to the ground when the meat landed on him.

I busted out laughing even though its not the person i wanted to hit. By then Daniel tried his revenge but the meat landed straight inside Jennifer's mouth. I gaped since it was a perfect timing! I heard Jennifer growl and from then on everything happened in a blink. We started a meat fight since that was the only food available at the moment. Surprisingly the tiger did nothing but when meat was hurling the tigers way, the meat is always in its mouth. Wait i need to give the tiger a name...maybe i should ask them-whack! After i demolish them with meat!

As far i as i know i think the meat fight lasted about 10 minutes, which is actually long for a food fight...But i can imagine worse! i felt pretty sticky because of the grease and the mud mixed together. I did have fun though which is always a good thing in my opinion. That was when i remembered about the tiger.

"hey you guys, what should we name the tiger?" i asked out loud. Everyone was heaving since they were tired from the meat fight. Nusrat however got her energy back from mentioning the tiger. Well she literally jumped on her feet. Everyone else groaned.

"ok so i have a suggestion how about Lovi?~" she asked me in a sing-song voice. I thought about the name but when i heard the tiger growl i knew that he didnt like the name. Even i didnt like the name...it just sounded pretty weird.

Nusrat whined but still kept suggesting...weird names...which earned a growl for every name. Daniel suggested Joseph, but it was responded by a growl also. Gerard suggested thunder, i gave him a confused look and he began explaining how tigers strike like thunder; I understood where he was going on this but he was turned down by the tiger again. Xenia then exclaimed stripes as a suggestion i knew why so i chuckled but the tiger turned that down too. Jennifer suggested fang because of its sharp teeth, but it sounded girly for some reason which earned her a sneer instead of a growl. Jennifer hid behind me in fright.

I sighed in frustration. I started to study the tiger more. The way the tiger acted was filled with passion, and the way that his eyes and pattern stood out it reminded me of fire...wait... Thats it! I connected my fist and palm together since i had an idea. Everyone looked at me Psalm just cuddled closer to the tiger.

"how about Kasai?" i suggested hoping that the tiger would finally stop being stubborn and accept the name. I heard a purr and i knew that ti-no Kasai liked his new name. Everyone nodded their heads enthusiastically. Nusrat pouted a bit since her name choices were not picked but she still smiled. Xenia slapped her back and said better luck next time! Everyone started congratulating Kasai for getting a name which earned all of them a purr. Psalm began to wake up.

"w-wait what happened?" she asked while rubbing her eyes, when she noticed where she was; she did nothing but screech a bit, but that all stopped when Kasai's paw started to ruffle her head. Psalm had a bewildered look. I was chuckling.

Gerard stood up and put his hands on his hips "well would you look at that, Kasai is liking all of us!" while laughing at Psalm misfortune for being Kasai's new teddy bear. Xenia then stood up and asked us the most horrible question.

"well then! who wants to take a bath with me in the lake?" she asked enthusiastically, everyone but me gave her horrified look, to me im used to it since i took baths with my A.S.L. So i shrugged my shoulders, she noticed it and decided to drag me to the lake. Nusrat cheered and followed us Psalm also though she had a bit of difficulty since she needs to get away from Kasai too. Though Kasai followed us limping his way but Psalm helped him. They boys groaned but followed us anyway. Jennifer followed hesitantly. I feel bad for them, since its probably their first time taking a shower together...if they decide to anyway.

I decided to lead them since i knew a place where its shallow enough but theres no alligators which is a plus. I shivered about the thought of fighting the alligators. Its hard to fight them in water. When we got there the girls went in without stripping...ok now i was confused how are they gonna take a bath while wearing clothes.

"ohh so thats what you meant...sure we'll join." Daniel said and Xenia looked at him like he was crazy.

"what you thought we were gonna strip? theres boys here! idiot!" she yelled at him while punching his shoulder playfully. Even i mentally slapped myself. Damn i forgot that the boys were here for a second. I went to the water and it felt really nice feeling the water. I glanced at Gerard and noticed that he wasnt moving so i did what i thought was fun. I dragged him forcefully to the water making him trip onto a rock and fell forward, but with me! The water muffled the sounds a bit but i knew that the others were laughing. Gerard and I rose from the water at the same time. He and I glared at each other before a water fight initiated.

~No one's POV~

So Rinoa and her new friends played around the lake happily. Rinoa still had her doubts but she was reconsidering it. Psalm was just chilling with Kasai. Nusrat, Jennifer and Xenia were looking at the fishes that were swimming about. Daniel fell asleep on the water. Gerard and Rinoa looked at each other before a mischievous grin appear on their faces. Psalm was pulling away Kasai from the water as fast as she could knowing what will happen.

Gerard and Rinoa went on either side of Daniel. After a minute of observing, Daniel was tackled down to the lake floor. Water was being splashed everywhere through the pitiful struggles that Daniel was attempting to make. Rinoa rose from the water laughing and clutching her stomach like she depended on it. Daniel rose after her taking deep breaths, Gerard was still under the water, he seems to be swimming to Rinoa.

Rinoa never expected a tickle attack from Gerard. So by the time she noticed him, Gerard already attacked Rinoa's guarded stomach. As revenge Daniel joined Gerard also, he knew that Gerard wasnt ticklish so the only target was Rinoa. So far Rinoa was not having fun at the moment, her ticklish side was being attacked and she had no defense since she left her pipe on shore.

'crap! if i dont get the upper hand im doomed' she screeched mentally. While she was thinking about a plan to get away, Gerard took advantage of that.

He instantly started tickling Rinoa's neck, the reaction was instant. Rinoa jerked instantly from one touch. Her neck was just too sensitive for its own good! Rinoa had no choice but swim away. Gerard and Daniel wasnt expecting for her to swim so she did get away that time. Rinoa swam all the way to where Jennifer was.

Nusrat and Xenia looked at each other before their laughter rang. They were supporting each other to stop from falling but because of that they both fell. Jennifer didnt like the fact that she was being used as a shield by Rinoa. Though said person was thanking Jennifer mentally. Psalm was laughing in the distance, holding onto Kasai to support her body.

They stayed there for another 2 hours, the sun was nearly at its setting peak. So they decided to go back to the orphanage, although Rinoa stayed and told them to go back. Psalm was protesting and told her that she wants to stay with her older sister. But Rinoa made it clear that the forest was dangerous for them since they didnt know how to defend themselves. Gerard and Daniel felt offended but they knew better and obeyed Rinoa. Nusrat pouted while Xenia was pulling her back to the orphanage, Jennifer followed a suit and stole a glance back to Rinoa; trying to figure out what she was about to do.

When they were gone Rinoa took Kasai with her to the dump aka dump thats filled with building materials. If Rinoa needs more she can just steal no biggie. Rinoa made some sort of bag and used Kasai to carry the bag. The feline had a feeling that he will be carrying most of the materials. By the time they got there the sun was already gone and the moon was beginning to show with a couple of stars. Rinoa made Kasai stop by the boundaries of the forest so that no one would see him. Kasai laid down in the grass away from any light to avoid being seen.

Rinoa rushed inside and stealthy got at least 15 wooden planks that seemed strong enough and carefully got it to where Kasai was. She repeated the same process until there was at least 100 wooden planks. It was a lot but she will need more than just planks. So she went back and searched for any metal, screws, nails, etc. She also found a bucket so she used it to put all the tiny materials in. By the time she found enough screws and nails it was about or near midnight, and boy was she tired. Rinoa also had to carry the metal sheets that she found. However Rinoa did as planned. She also found a couple of hammers and a few screw drivers which she took happily. Rinoa noticed that the bucket was nearly full but she knew she needed more, considering that they might be making a lot of mistakes. Rinoa first brought back what she had to Kasai and went back.

Rinoa found 2 more buckets which is again very useful. Rinoa never expected to find more nails and screws and her luck just seemed to be bad. She only found enough to fill half of the second bucket and she still had her third bucket to fill. So she had no choice but steal what she needed from the local metal shop. Rinoa wanted to avoid stealing since she never liked stealing but she had no choice. She is very stealthy so she got in with ease. When she found the aisle for EVERYTHING, she just filled her buckets quietly knowing that the noise will wake the owner up. She was about to leave when she noticed the counter. She was practically curious so curiosity won and she looked at how much the seller actually sold. Rinoa instantly felt bad when she studied the notes and saw that there was practically non profits.

Rinoa had a some savings from selling almost whatever she found had worth. So far Rinoa remembered that she had at least 50,000 beli saved. She and Ace would find the items with the greatest value and they split the profit of course! But seeing how much she took, Rinoa really felt bad. Rinoa left her buckets inside the store for safety and raced back to the forest, where their savings were. When Rinoa got there she noticed that all of their savings were still there, but she only took her share thinking that her...brothers...might come back for their shares. Rinoa took all 56,896 beli that she saved and raced to where Kasai first. She informed Kasai that she might be out longer, she earned a purr in understanding.

As far as Rinoa knows she was back to the store in an instant and noticed that her buckets were still there. So she went back in quietly and checked how much everything was in total. Rinoa noticed that every pound for the materials were 10 beli, pretty cheap actually. Maybe thats why the store is not making any profit. So she got all of the materials she took and weighed them. In total the materials were only 20 pounds...that was still heavy! 20 damn pounds! But who cares. So she paid the amount and left the money on the counter. However Rinoa's eyes had caught a few interesting things by the back. It was metal poles and the tag says that for every 2 you buy its only 30 beli...damn thats really really cheap! Who in the world made the damn prices?!

She thought it was perfect and she also noticed a Saw (tool!) in the equipment section. She took 4 and in total it only costed 400 beli! now thats something, but still cheap. Rinoa also took at least 30 poles so that's...450 beli... THATS IT! Rinoa bought 60 poles instead, so she had to pay 900 beli just for the poles. Everything was heavy but it was worth it. So in total of everything Rinoa only spent 1,500 beli but she left another 500 beli as tip. She left with difficulty since everything was heavy but she cant complain now.

It took Rinoa nearly forever to get back to where Kasai was. Kasai was instantly helping her with the metal and she was very grateful for that. She knew that Kasai can carry more but she wouldnt risk it, so she split the weight like she does with her money and speaking of money. Rinoa first went to the clearing and laid every material on the grass before telling Kasai to guard it. So she went back to the hiding spot and left her money there again. Once she was back it she looked up to see that moon was slightly away from the peak, telling her that it was probably 2 am by now. Damn was she tired but she still had to design the place. So she went back to the orphanage for a few pencils and stack of paper only. She looked to see if her...friends were asleep and they were and boy do they snore! Psalm had no blanket so as an instinct she covered her sister with a blanket like she always does with Luffy.

Rinoa smiled fondly and went back to the forest though she didnt saw that Makino was watching from afar wearing a smile. Makino went back to sleep now knowing that Rinoa was safe and sound doing whatever she wanted without any care. Rinoa reached the clearing and saw that Kasai was asleep. She smiled knowing how tired he was since she was tired herself, but she found new adrenaline just from thinking about how everything will look like. So with a smile Rinoa started drawing.

~45 minutes later~

Rinoa's brain was exhausted and her body was in need of sleep. So after she approved of her 20th design her body had finally shut down next to Kasai. Her body was finally happy that it could finally rest after all the weight she had to carry. Rinoa began to dream about an old memory.

~flashback~

 _A 5 year old Rinoa was running with a huge bag on her back. She had a huge smile on her face since inside the bag was more trinkets that they would be able to sell. She turned a corner only to fall down on the ground with an extra weight on top of her. She looked to see a tiny body against her waist. Her smile grew bigger._

 _"oi Luffy dont tackle people like that! it could hurt them" a blonde named Sabo scolded her baby brother. She laughed a bit and stroke Luffy's hair, Sabo sighed but had a smile on his face. Another boy came at them with a scowl on his face._

 _"what are you guys doing? we need to go now!" while racing a fist preparing to give Rinoa a punch. Luffy was in front of Rinoa while looking at Ace with a slight glare. Ace was surprised but didnt show it, since it was the first time that Luffy ever attempted to fight back at Ace._

 _"down't giwe Winoa a puwch!" Luffy argued at Ace thought his words were a bit messed up. Rinoa chuckled and ruffled Luffy's hair in thanks. She smiled at him which Luffy returned back with his trademark grin._

 _"im okay Luffy! i wont get hurt that easily! and besides you're pretty light compared to what i was carrying!" she teased Luffy while poking his forehead. Luffy pouted at the teasing but still smiled. That was when Ace noticed the bag and raised an eyebrow._

 _He lifted the bag with ease and commented "you serious? you call this heavy? wow, girls body are way too fragile for their own good!" while looking through the bag._

 _A tick mark appeared on Rinoa's forehead in annoyance. She kicked Ace on the knees making him fall on his butt. She huffed in frustration and looked away in anger. Ace stood back up again and threw a punch on her head. The hit landed straight on her head. Hands went straight to her head in pain._

 _"What the hell was that for, Ace?!" she asked with a scowl, Ace growled_

 _"what else?! you kicked me so im just returning the favor you cry-baby!" he yelled back it fiercely._

 _"well at least i had a reason to do that you hothead!" she insulted back at Ace,_

 _"who you calling a Hot-head?!"_

 _"you of course!"_

 _"well you're a flat chested girl!"_

 _"what the hell?! now you're looking at my damn body, pervert!"_

 _"im just saying what im seeing you! and dont call me a damn pervert!"_

 _They continued to fight which irritated Sabo to no end so when he decided to end the fight before it gets messy. But then Luffy started crying. Sabo stopped where he was trying to process at the fact that he forgot about Luffy._

 _Rinoa stopped instantly and was by Luffy. Ace had a stunned expression, one moment Rinoa was in front of him the next she was by Luffy's side. Just how protective is she?! Sabo began to laugh and Ace's dumb founded look. Luffy stopped crying when he felt Rinoa hug him._

 _"its okay Luffy...i wont fight with Ace anymore..." Rinoa seemed pained at the the compromise, but with a tearful from Luffy she had no choice but to make that statement._

 _Luffy seemed happy at the statement but what he asked for was a bit more than Rinoa can do._

 _"so...youw'll nevor fwight with Asce agawn?" He asked me Rinoa flinched, because that means that whatever Ace says about her that includes insults, fights, punches, kicks, etc. She cant fight back. Rinoa gulped at the sudden request. Sabo felt bad for Rinoa since once Luffy gives that look at her she cant say no._

 _Last time she did Luffy started crying, Rinoa panicked and did what Luffy asked her that time. She then vowed that she will never say no again. But right now the request is pretty difficult since Ace and her fight like 24/7. Ace smirked a bit when he heard her answer._

 _"o-ok then...i p-pro-promise then..." after that she stood up with her eyes shadowed and she threw the bag at Ace before walking away. Ace got worried since Rinoa was never this angry about a request from Luffy...Well the request is pretty difficult..._

 _When Rinoa knew that she was far from the others. She fell down on her knees and started sobbing without any noise. Thats right she learned how to cry without any sound so that no one would get worried...but right now it would be nice to have company..._

~end of flashback~

Rinoa was woken up when something wet was spread on her face. She woke up in fright thinking that it was raining but when she opened her eyes she saw Kasai...Doing the most ridiculous thing any big cat would do. That was acting like an actual pet! The tiger warmed up to her way too fast but thats a good thing also. For now Rinoa's face was filled with Kasai's slobber. She was disgusted but then again she might as well get use to it.

I looked at the tree once more before Rinoa nodded her head. The branches were pretty sturdy looking but she had to test it first...after she eats and gets the slobber off of her face. However when she looked at Kasai, there were what seemed to be 7 deer corpses. Well Kasai seemed to be powerful enough to be hunting. Rinoa smiled at the fact that Kasai felt better than before. Kasai yawned before he started bathing himself aka licking himself clean...Rinoa found it weird maybe she needs to give Kasai an actual bath next time...nah better be safe than sorry.

So Rinoa went to the lake and started bathing herself clean. Once Rinoa was done, she went back to the clearing and saw that Kasai already ate 2 deer corpses, he must have been hungry. So Rinoa hurried and skinned the other deer corpses and started to cut the meat in pieces. She looked at the materials and felt herself smile. Rinoa is just excited of showing her design and the materials that she collected. After she cooked the meat and told Kasai not to eat everything, then she will test if the branches were thick enough to support anything it will hold.

After her little inspection Rinoa noticed that the tree itself is still very sturdy and the branches were thick and wide enough to support a structure! Rinoa is very delighted at the results, now all they had to do was to make sure that they took care of the tree well so that it wont fail on them. She climbed down carefully and decided that they will be either making stairs or ladders to get up to the branches. Rinoa hurried back to the orphanage.

Rinoa was just in time since the group was already coming out with Psalm. It still felt weird that she had sworn brothers, but here right now is her biological little sister! Xenia noticed her first and called the others to come towards her. Rinoa brought her design to see what the others think. Rinoa was excited and nervous at the same time. Nusrat noticed the drawing first and asked what it was for. So Rinoa gladly showed them the schematics of their place.

Xenia's face instantly lit up. She started examining the drawing with wonder. Gerard and Daniel seemed excited too. But the question was how are they gonna get the materials they needed? Their question was answered when Rinoa told them that she stayed up last night to collect materials. Nusrat is practically squealing in delight that they will have an official place to hang out together. Xenia had a frown on her face.

"so...how are we gonna divide the space, well you already did but who is gonna take which place in the schematics?" she asked curiously,

"well i already wrote my name under one of the spots already and you can see it my name is written down on one of the top sections" Rinoa told them.

She also told them which sections would be better for them if they have fear of being too high off of the ground. Jennifer and Psalm chose the bottom sections, Daniel and Xenia chose the middle sections but Xenia suggested to make some sort of place that everyone could be in, Gerard chose one of the top sections. They wrote their names of their sections and Jennifer noticed that there were extra spaces.

She asked Rinoa if she accidentally made extra sections. Rinoa explained to them that the extra sections will be there just in case someone else decides to join them. Nusrat is hugging Rinoa happily and Rinoa was struggling to get away. Psalm pulled Nusrat away from her big sister. Nusrat pouted but laughed when she saw what Xenia was doing. Xenia was practically chasing a cat out saying that she wants to touch the kitty. Everyone busted out laughing eventually.

Rinoa added a new section on the tree. It was a section where everyone can relax together if they wanted to be hanging out with someone, or in short, if they feel lonely they can ask someone to hang out with them in that section! Everyone is happy with how it was planned and they headed to the clearing. Kasai ate a bit of the cook meat, Rinoa then added a new section on the lower bit for Kasai. It felt complete all of a sudden.

Rinoa had never been after all that happened. Right now she needs to focus on what they need to do. Xenia took a hammer and creepily swung it in a way that she looked like a killer. Daniel instantly took it away from her and Xenia whined but one glare from Rinoa she stopped. They decided to make stairs for Kasai's section and bridges so that they can go to each others sections without climbing up and down. They also decided to use ladder when going to their perspective sections. Rinoa told them about some really really thick vines and they used that as rope instead of actual rope. The vines were in fact very thick to the point that its better than rope!

Rinoa felt pride from her new friends and sister! She just hopes that whatever her old parents were doing they would not be harming a new child. If they ever decide to have another one...but Rinoa vows that as long as she lives she will always take in any sibling! With that being said.

"TIME TO GET BUILDING!" They all yelled simultaneously, while Kasai provided the food by hunting for them and himself.

~3 weeks later~

Makino sighed when she saw the Rinoa's group go outside again. She was starting to get worried about them since one time they came back with a bruise and said that they were sparring. Makino began to worry since Rinoa seemed to be enjoying their company too much, no she should be happy but she's worried of how Luffy, Ace and Sabo would absorb this new information.

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

Speak of the devil Whitebeard was calling her. Makino bit her lip before she hesitantly answered the phone. "hello this is East Blue Orphanage how may i help you?" she asked through the line. She heard a few chuckles before a very familiar voice spoke.

" _Makino! its me Luffy! Is Rinoa-nee there?_ " he asked anxiously. Makino felt her heart tear, since Rinoa is not here at the moment. She didnt answer for a second.

" _Makino? you still there?_ " this time it was Sabo's voice and he sounded happy. Makino felt her heart crumble once more, before she answered.

"im still here, and Rin-" she was interrupted when Rinoa and Psalm ran in yelling that they came first. It seems that they were racing from what it looked like. Psalm was heaving while Rinoa looked no where near tired. But a smile was on her face. Makino smiled knowing that it was her chance.

"Rinoa! there you are! Luffy, Sabo and Ace are on the other line, wanna talk to them?" Makino asked her politely, she saw how Rinoa froze all of a sudden and her smile disappeared. Psalm seemed to know about the situation and frowned a bit. Rinoa nodded her head before taking the phone from Makino. Thank the heavens that she didnt need to tape the phone on Rinoa's head like last time! Psalm was right by Rinoa's side.

"Luffy? is that you?" Rinoa asked with a worried tone. Rinoa heard laughing and knew that it was Luffy.

" _Rinoa-nee! i miss you! do you think you can visit? Sabo and Ace are very sorry for what they did..._ " Luffy asked Rinoa almost pleadingly. Rinoa had a surprised look on her face but she smiled.

"Luffy sorry i cant...im busy at the moment but tell Ace and Sabo that i forgive them no matter what!" she told Luffy, though you can hear the disappointment in Luffy's voice.

"anyway Luffy i need to go-Psalm wait for me dammit it!" Rinoa said before giving the phone back to Makino before rushing out of the house laughing.

Makino heard the gasps on the phone and she decided to explain. By the time she finished explaining she heard Luffy sniffling a bit and what it seemed that Ace was the one comforting him this time. Makino sighed in sadness. Before she could say something. Whitebeard spoke up.

" _Makino-san we would be visiting once all of my work is cleared which may be not after a long time...is that alright for you?_ " Whitebeard asked politely, Makino sighed and answered yes but she will be keeping their visit a secret.

Whitebeard said yes in acknowledgement before she hanged up she heard Luffy cheer in excitement. Now all she had to do is keep it a secret as long as she could...Maybe she should check what Rinoa and the others are doing. Her mind decided that she will see how they are doing so she informed the nurse/doctor to handle things while she is gone.

Makino headed for the clearing knowing that the would be there, expecting them to be sparring like she was told. However when she got there she gasped in surprise. In front of her were Rinoa, Psalm, Nusrat, Xenia, Jennifer, Daniel, and Gerard building some sort of structures on a tree and it seemed that the cliff wall is also being used as a wall for the buildings. Makino couldnt believe it and when she saw the tiger near Psalm.

"Psalm look out! theres a tiger behind you!" she screeched in worry, Psalm turned around at her in surprise but she didnt pay attention at the tiger. Psalm looked up and yelled for Rinoa. Rinoa looked down at the clearing and when she saw Makino she lost her footing in surprise and fell down the tree.

The tiger went under where Rinoa was about to land and was used as a cushion. Makino was now beyond confused, why did the tiger help Rinoa? Rinoa was laughing but she stopped when she saw Makino once again. She started sweating and thinking of how she will explain this to Makino.

"oh hi Makino...this is Kasai the tiger, and ummm we're building our hideout i guess you can call that...ehehehe..." Rinoa tried to explain, by now everyone present was looking at them paralyzed. Makino tapped her foot in anger so she went up to Rinoa and pinched her ear.

"ow ow ow Makino!" Rinoa started to whine, Makino only let go when she heard the Kasai growl, she walked away a bit and the Kasai was in front of Rinoa protectively like a dog even though hes a cat...a big cat. Makino sighed before glaring at Rinoa.

"so this is what you guys have been doing the past 3 weeks?" she asked with a bit of heat, Rinoa heard Nusrat whispered-yell good luck, Rinoa doesnt need the good luck for your information! Rinoa nodded her head before looking down in shame.

Makino sighed before looking at Rinoa fondly "so are you guys gonna stay here or just a hang out, because it looks like you guys are really putting heart into this project!" she exclaimed cheerfully catching Rinoa in surprise at her mood swing. Psalm nodded her head though she wasnt sure is there are staying here aka live here.

"well we did decide last week that once this place is finished we would be living here from now on!" Xenia informed Makino, and said person nodded her head understanding that they would be moving here once they are done building it. Makino is happy, very happy indeed. Since Rinoa had finally found a place she can call home! But she is still worried.

"well then i will providing you the beds and the necessary furniture! also where did you get the materials?" she asked curious where indeed she just hoped that they didnt steal anything.

Rinoa began to tell her about how Kasai and her went to the dump and collected the some of the metal, wooden planks, some of the screws and nails, and all the other stuff. She also said how she planned to steal more stuff but she just felt bad and actually bought the materials secretly. Before Makino could ask where Rinoa got the money she explained that Ace and her would usually find trinkets here and there in the dump and sold them in edge town.

Makino understood everything and congratulated Rinoa on how responsible she was. But she also told Rinoa to buy the materials when everyone was awake next time. Since she heard that a store was robbed but then the store owner told them that he found money on his counter and a note. The store owner is pretty happy about having a buyer. Makino praised Rinoa and her new group of friends and told them to be careful.

Psalm made it obvious that Kasai is part of the group. The tiger even cuddled next to her! Makino chuckled and told them that she will be informing her friends that they would be in need of furniture. Rinoa nodded her head but she showed Makino her schematics. Makino is impressed again on how detailed it was, well in drawing but the actual measuring not so much. Nusrat and Xenia began to make their sections again same thing with the others and Rinoa decided to make Kasai's section.

Makino is very surprised when she noticed that Kasai is getting his own space. Rinoa did inform her that Kasai cant sleep under the rain or he will get sick. Makino smiled at Rinoa fondly now she understood why Rinoa told Luffy that she is busy. Rinoa told Makino that they wont be needing the furniture until they finish the place itself first. Makino nodded her head and told Rinoa that she will still tell her friends to make furniture for them. Rinoa said her thanks and began to make Kasai's section. While Kasai went to the woods.

~4 months later~

It had been about 5 months since Rinoa and the others began creating their tree-house. Now its complete from top to bottom! 2 week ago Rinoa told Makino that they will need the furniture now. Makino gladly gave them the furniture a few adults helped them. Everyone that came to help them were amazed on how a couple of kids made this beautiful tree-house! Even the architecture approved of their work and told the kids that if they need any renovations or add-on's just come to him and he will add it for them. Rinoa thanked the man for the offer and hold into the offer for the future.

Rinoa, Psalm, Xenia, Nusrat, Jennifer, Daniel and Gerard had finally moved their stuff to the tree house. They will be living there from now on with Kasai their tiger companion! As far as Rinoa knows this place is home at the moment. Its already been 2 weeks since they started living here and so far it had been heaven!

Rinoa had been teaching them how to hunt and defend themselves. Daniel and Gerard seemed happy at the fact that they could finally fight but they were still nowhere near Rinoa league of fighting. They spar everyday only for Rinoa to be the victor. Xenia and Nusrat started to make a garden so that they could eat vegetable also not only meat all the time. Jennifer is reading her book.

That was when they heard a bell rang. It was Kasai signalling that he brought food. Rinoa and Psalm started training Kasai on how to communicate with them a little over a month ago. The results are over the roof tops! Kasai learned how to communicate with them with flying colors! It seemed impossible but they also taught Kasai to protect the property like a dog would do. Speaking of dog, Rinoa found a puppy 3 months ago and named the pup Gurio. Its a weird name in Gerards mind but he heard weirder names.

Gurio is currently staying with Kasai. Kasai is also caring for Gurio like he was his own. Which is great news for Rinoa since she loves dogs. Makino had just visited them to see if they were doing alright and they are. A lot of things happened in just a few months...but what Rinoa didnt know was that a new surprise is about to happen. For now she's preparing herself for whatever life had to offer.

To be Continued~

ok that's a wrap up! Honestly i have no idea if i will get to finish my other fic! Anyway i hope that this chapter was long enough but the grammar mistakes are bad enough but im too tired at the moment to care! See ya~


	4. Chapter 4: Full of Surprises!

A/N: ok it might very confusing since i never actually said when the ASL brothers got adopted, didnt i? But whatever so i'll tell you how the timeskip in this chapter is. The 4 years time skip was after that 5 month explanation last chapter. Its should be 6 years in total of timeskip but then again i don't want Rinoa to be older than the upcoming character by more 12 years! (you'll see what i mean!) On with the damn story! If you have questions don't be afraid and just ask! (warning grammar mistakes might be in here 95% of the time!)

~4 years later~

It had been over 4 years nearly, 5 years since the last time Makino heard from Whitebeard and she began to wonder if they will ever visit...She sighed once more while looking outside. It was raining outside and Makino was worried of Rinoa's well being. The girl actually changed a bit after their home was built. Rinoa started smiling like she did when Luffy Ace and Sabo were still there, but not quite complete. At least she was smiling and even laughing!

When Makino found out that Psalm was Rinoa's biological sister, she started to fret. Makino didn't know why but she just did. Rinoa and Psalm had to explain to her, but she still felt uneasy about the whole thing. Psalm was only 2 years younger than Rinoa. Which means that Psalm and Luffy are the same age! Makino is very happy for Rinoa but she was worried for how Luffy will act if he ever finds out about Psalm...

It was already November, so yea it's nearly 4 years since the last time she heard from Whitebeard. But Makino is always prepared if they ever decide to visit...The doorbell rang interrupting Makino from her thoughts. She hurried for the door. She opened the door only to see officer Smoker and Garp. Makino is very surprised to see Garp since he rarely visited. Smoker was a new officer that was in charge of East Blue.

Garp was holding a bundle of blankets or what it seems like a baby?! She allowed both of the officers to enter first. Smoker went to the kitchen while holding a folder, probably some information. Makino and Garp looked at each other before Garp started.

"it's been awhile...nee Makino...so Luffy was adopted by Whitebeard himself?" Garp asked while giving the baby to Makino, who gladly took the infant carefully.

"yes he was including Sabo and Ace...they left Rinoa here you know..." she told him sadly, Garp sighed.

"yes i know i visited Whitebeard a couple of months back then, Luffy is still himself but without Rinoa near him if felt wrong..." Garp said while shaking his head. He eyed the baby that was now in Makino's arms.

No one spoke but when Smoker appeared " Garp we need to speak about the matters now" while lighting a cigarette. Makino gave Smoker a glare. Garp nodded his head and led Makino to the kitchen where a few files were line up.

Makino had a horrible feeling about what it could be when she saw Rinoa's name on one of the papers. Garp sighed and took a seat, Smoker took one of the files and leaned on the wall. Makino was swaying left to right so that the baby won't wake up. Garp sighed once more before starting.

"the baby's name is Gian Laszlo P. Romero, he is the younger brother of Rinoa Leigh P. Romero. But we have found information that they had another sister who's name is Psalm Raine P. Romero. Their parents have been found and take to prison because they were found with drugs...Myself and Smoker is in charge of the brat until the oldest sister takes custody of Gian..." Garp told her, but Smoker gave more information.

"the parents are wack, that's for sure...also if you are gonna ask if the baby could have gotten some drug chemicals in the blood then the answer is no. The parents have been sentenced to prison for the rest of their lives treason, child abuse and the usage of drugs. Where is the oldest sister right now?" He asked while giving a groan hoping that the brat wont be too far. Makino processed all the information first.

"Rinoa is living in the forest with a few friends of hers along with Psalm...if you want i could bring Gian for her, since i know which part in the forest they are living right now" she suggested.

Smoker raised an eyebrow in question "in the forest you say? ~sigh~ well then what do you say Garp?", Smoker asked Garp.

Garp hummed "well as long as the older wont leave the youngest anywhere dangerous then sure, bwahahaha!" he laughed it off. Makino smiled and thanked them for bringing the youngest. After they left Makino went to her room and placed Gian on the bed. The doorbell rang again she went down quietly.

When she opened the door, there a few bags and a huge box for the baby. Makino carried everything inside with little difficulty. Now all she had to do was wait for the next day to give Gian to his big sister...Makino hopes that Rinoa will welcome Gian with open arms.

~next day early morning~

It had been 4 years nearly 5 years, since the last time Rinoa found out that she had a biological sibling and now she is 13 years old. Right now in front the doorstep of her section on the tree-house was Makino early in the morning. She was holding a bundle on her hands. Rinoa seemed confused at first when she saw the bundle. So she invited Makino inside he humble room. Well not that humble, but cozy enough in Rinoa's eyes, though it was a bit messy at the moment. Makino sat down on one of the chairs in the room before she started rocking back and forth like there was a baby in her arms...

Wait please don't say that the bundle is a baby! Rinoa just seems to have the worst luck since her hunch was right. The bundle is a baby, and right now Makino brought the baby over to her place...her place wait does this mean that the baby needs to stay with her?! Rinoa looked at Makino in disbelief like she was looking at Makino asking if this is a lie! Makino shook her head answering Rinoa's silent question.

"Rinoa meet you baby brother biologically...he's 2 months old and your parents were arrested just yesterday morning because the police found out that they were using drugs...This little bundle of joy's name is Gian Laszlo P. Romero..." Makino explained to Rinoa sadly. Rinoa suddenly felt happiness and then sorrow all in one go when she heard the news.

Rinoa held her head on her hands and the questions just began to roam her head. Why did her parents have another child? Why didn't they just took Psalm or herself back to their custody? When did they start using drugs? Is the baby affected because of the use of the drugs? Her fear for her new brother began. Makino looked at Rinoa in sympathy. That was when the baby began to cry. Rinoa looked back up and felt herself move unconsciously.

Gian is in her arms now and she supported his neck with one of her hands. Gian stopped crying instantly and he opened his eyes to reveal dark brown eyes, just like Rinoa. Compared to her hand Gian's head is still pretty small, she felt herself cry at the sight. It reminded her so much of Luffy only he was bigger when she took care of him. Makino smiled when she saw how Rinoa acted so she stood up and informed Rinoa that the babies furniture will be brought over to her place as fast as she could. Once Makino was gone Rinoa began to sway left to right to lull her baby brother to sleep.

Once Gian was asleep Rinoa went to her bed and carefully laid her brothers head on the pillow. Her brother is snoring loud enough and the snoring lulled her to sleep, while tears fell off of her face.

~Rinoa's POV~

I was woken up when Gian began to cry. My face felt somewhat wet, so I wiped whatever tears were there and took Gian in my arms again. I began to sway left to right again. It worked once again and my brother is asleep once more. I was about to go back to the bed when my door was opened by none other but Gerard he had a worried look. It was replaced by confusion when he saw Gian.

I told him to shush since Gian is asleep and i won't risk anyone waking him up. My brother already had an eventful morning of being moved here so i won't risk waking him up again. I feel very tired also in spirit and body since i was woken up by Makino and now my brother. Gerard looked at me like i had 2 heads. I growled at him telling him to stop using that face. My brother is snoring loudly once again and right now i just noticed that the sun was up. I looked at Gerard with a dissatisfaction look.

He shrugged his shoulders "so who's the baby? you didn't steal him right?" he whispered to me teasingly, I still smiled but i shook my head.

"Makino came here this early morning and told me what happened to my parents...she left Gian in my care aka my little brother" i whispered to him in a matter-of-fact tone. We were interrupted when Makino came into view. She blinked before whispering 'go ahead and finish'. I groaned and told Gerard to bring her in here.

He did as told and brought Makino in here. She was carrying a few bags and a huge box. I stared at her in annoyance. She rubbed her head sheepishly, she told me that those are the stuff for Gian while pointing at the bags and box. I again groaned since i needed sleep so I pushed both outside and I laid in my bed carefully laying my brothers head on the pillow once again. I fell asleep again hoping that no one will interrupt us this time. Unknown to me that Gerard re-entered again and stayed there until i woke up.

~2 hrs later~

This time I woke up naturally and i feel refreshed once again. Though i was annoyed when i saw Gerard there playing on my iPad. Yes i got one with my money and damn was it expensive! 20,000 beli for 1 iPad, how crazy is that? I saw him look at me and instantly stopped playing. I was relieved when he placed the iPad back where it was carefully. He helped me up which i was grateful since it was difficult to move with Gian next to me. I tried to be careful but Gian started to move and i froze where I was. Gerard stopped moving also and looked at me distressed.

When my brother opened his eyes to see if there were people around him his eyes landed on me. I felt somewhat lost in those dark brown orbs of my brother. I silently squealed when Gian yawned, what don't get me wrong he's very cute! I heard Gerard chuckled and suddenly Gian's eyes wandered over to Gerard. Gerard's voice hitched on his throat and I can't help but smirk at him. Then i saw Gian's eyes began to water. So before he could cry I took him in my arms and stood up scaring Gerard at my speed. Honestly i felt like a mother...hopefully no one else would notice that.

I heard Gerard clear his throat and I looked at him confused. He pointed at my attire before looking away. I remembered i wasn't wearing my bra! I blushed before i gave him my baby brother since i needed to change. I fixed the way he held my brother first before i pushed him out of the door. I began changing into my usual attire now. I was wearing a red t-shirt with a print of wolves on it, sports-bras, black gym shorts, I had my hair in a ponytail, i wore a batman hat on my head, i wore black sneakers and i have a dragon necklace on, and on both of my wrists i have a few ponytails also. Just in case the one i'm using snaps.

I went out when i heard squealing. I raised an eyebrow in confusion before i remembered what i did. I gasped and went down where the group was. I had to go through the main lobby, damn we made this tree-house perfect! When i got there Kasai and Gurio were there eager to meet my baby bro. Psalm was there with wide eyes, and she looked at me when i stopped her by raising a hand. But that didn't stop the others from asking. Jennifer just had a blank look,

"Rinoa who's the baby?" Xenia asked me seriously

"is it your?!" Nusrat asked a bit cheerfully for my taste

"damn your a mother?" Daniel asked with a teasing voice knowing that i'm not.

I finally had it and yelled "be quiet you damn idiots!" at them i really wasn't in the mood for any of this. My brother was crying since he couldn't see me. Gerard looked at me for help and i gave him help alright. I took my brother and adjusted how i held him. I began to sway to ease him, he looked at me with a tearful face. Gian was like for a bit before the tears disappeared completely. I sighed in relief and looked at Gerard with a glare. He raised his hands in surrender.

I answered their questions "This is Gian Laszlo P. Romero, he is my and Psalms little brother, he is NOT MY OWN that's for sure, and Gerard carried him because i was changing, also Makino brought him here early in the morning. So he will be staying with us from now on...any questions?" I asked them this time and i received no's. I'm happy that i could finally have peace.

"so where is he sleeping?" Psalm asked me, damn the peace never lasts.

I sighed "well he will stay with me i doubt that he would want to sleep alone so he would sleep next to me in my bed until he can sleep by himself" I declared before i started swaying again. This time snickers could be heard around the place.

"you know...you could let Gerard sleep with you and Gian so that when you sleep he can watch him~" Nusrat suggested, ok she needs to calm down, she had been shipping me and Gerard way too much. Gerard looked at her in horror while i gave Nusrat a glare.

Nusrat tried to pull of her innocent voice "what i'm just suggesting~" but me and Gerard knew better than that. Gian began to squirm on my hold so i loosened my hold on him a bit. I honestly was never expecting on taking care of another baby but i guess i had to now.

Psalm came behind me and looked at our baby brother. When Gian looked at her Psalm began to smile and Gian also tried to smile but when he did he only showed his gums. This made me snort since Gian is on a different scale from how Luffy was...well Luffy was one that time so yea they are on different ages. Making Gian harder than Luffy. Damn it. Nusrat began to squeal again from the cuteness and Xenia tried to hide how her mouth quivered in a smirk, key word she tried. Daniel looked at Gerard with a weird look that even i had trouble to decipher.

Gian then started to chew on his own thumb sucking on it like there was a bottle there...Wait he must be hungry. So i asked if Makino left any milk for Gian to drink, Gerard said that he will prepare some milk for him since all that Makino left us was powdered milk. I sighed and tried to wait but because i was impatient i started playing with my brother. Tickling him on the sides seemed to take my attention a bit. Gian started giggling a bit but i stopped thinking that he might not be able to breath from the tickling. Good thing Gerard came at the same time with the bottle.

I put the bottle on Gian's mouth and he gladly took it. Having his breakfast while i still haven't. When i was about to get up and get some food, Gerard gave me a plate that is already filled with food. I asked him when, and he said that he figured that i didn't eat yet so he got me something while preparing the bottle. I thanked him in return and he sat next to me with his own food. I didn't notice that Nusrat and Xenia started taking pictures of me and Gerard sitting together with Gian on my hands. I couldn't eat my food so Gerard had to feed me. I blushed since i felt so utterly useless but i was holding my brother so i knew i am doing something.

Gerard had a slight blush from what i'm seeing. I had a feeling that he never did this before. Once i finished my plate i told him thanks and he began to eat his own food. Kasai is looking at Gian curiously since his tail was wagging back and forth. Xenia was playing fetch with Gurio, and Psalm stood in the sidelines with a serious look on her face. I knew what was going on with her brain but i just cant bring to actually ask her if she wants to talk about it. As far as i'm concerned i don't want to talk about it.

Kasai walked towards me and began to sniff Gian. Gian sneezed when Kasai's whiskers touched his nose. Kasai was startled when Gian began to pet the tiger. I sweat-dropped. I guess the lack of sense of danger runs in the family. First it was me, second was my sister, now my baby bro. Kasai smelled Gian again and this time the big cat got away from my brother in disgust. That was when i smelled that disgusting stench. Damn Luffy was worse! So i asked Psalm to come assist me which she did. I began to search the bags for a new diaper and some wipes.

I did the most disgusting part while Psalm was restraining Gian just in case he moves around. Once i was finished i threw the dirty diaper on a garbage can. I sighed in relief when Gian finally got a new clean diaper. Surprisingly Gian never showed signs that he will make it harder for me when i changed him. After that we started playing with some toys that was in the bag.

That was how life was for me for a couple of months, well until Gian turned 1 year old that is. After his first birthday we started training him on potty training, walking, running, eating on his own, and what seems like the impossible let him walk up and down the stair that we made for him by himself. He did try but he fell down and got a bruise on his head. I panicked and asked Makino for help. She came instantly and told me that the bruise won't be bad which made all of my panic to disappear.

Honestly Gian changed how i really acted around people from now on. I took care of him like he was Luffy and i tell you now, babies act the same way! Psalm and i got over what our parents did to us so we lived our lives to the fullest at the moment. It was morning already and...Well as for me i didn't expect for Makino to be back, with the phone...oh god please not now. When i looked at the date it was October 15, 2015; well almost 5 years alright!

Even from where i was i can already hear them. Gian looked at Makino in confusion. Well he never actually saw her or maybe even remember her to be exact. Right now i'm hearing Luffy, Ace, and Sabo yell at each other for some stupid reason. I saw over the distance Psalm was already to figure out what they are talking about.

I climbed down with Gian on my hip. He's practically shy at the moment since Makino is here. I went over to Makino to see what she needed this time. She held the phone to me, and i had no room to object...fuck life! I put Gian down first but he started crying since he liked to be carried more than being down. Daniel took hold of Gian and started playing with him so that he would stop crying. I slightly smiled but when i noticed that the phone went silent...oh god they heard Gian didn't they?

I took the phone from Makino and asked "is this Luffy? or the hothead?" teasingly with a grin. I heard someone chock and i had a feeling it was Sabo laughing or Ace choking because he never expected for me to call him that. From the other line i heard other voices and figured it was their other siblings. Luffy seemed also since they were arguing like usual.

"yes its me Rinoa-nee! shishishi" Luffy cheered while laughing his trademark laugh. God did I miss hearing him, now i wanna hear From Sabo and Ace...It's been 4 years!

"you okay? do you think Ace and Sabo would want to talk with me? i miss them after all!" I asked him hoping that they will talk with me. Once again i heard choking, and someone spitting. I bet they are pretty surprised that i asked for them i couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"hahahahahaha! damn i miss you idiots! now where is the nerd and hot-head?" I teased them, i heard Luffy gasped and i had a feeling that Ace and Sabo were now rushing for the phone.

Before i could even talk again i heard them for the first time in 5 years "WHO YOU CALLING A HOTHEAD/NERD?!" they yelled at the phone. Psalm was by my side clutching her ears in pain, Xenia and Nusrat were practically dying from laughing. Gerard and Daniel were chuckling but their attention is with Gian. Jennifer had a smile on her face.

I put a hand on my hip before saying "you 2 of course~ Sabo is the nerd while Ace is the Hothead, and i see that he still is~" i continued teasing them. I heard Ace growl a bit before he huffed and Sabo was chuckling with me.

"so what did you guys called for? you know i was busy?" I huffed at them, well i was busy until they called. I felt a light weight suddenly hug my legs. I looked down to meet Gian's big dark brown eyes though it was a bit watery. I handed Gerard the phone and carried Gian.

"hey Rinoa come one give me Gian and you can have the phone before umm, you know..." Gerard started to bargain with me but i shook my head while i wore a smirk. Gerard glared at me but when he heard the phone his ears were instantly on the speakers to hear whatever my brothers were saying.

Gerard paled a bit, so i knew they were probably threatening Gerard. I sighed and told him to give me the phone. Makino is playing with Psalm playing numbers. So i knew i can't get away from this. Gerard sat by me and started to play with Gian. Gian began to laugh a bit loud.

"Rinoa? is that a baby?!" Ace yelled through the phone, I heard Sabo bang his head on the table. I smacked my head with my palms because Ace will be Ace.

"yes, the baby you heard is my baby brother Gian, and don't get the damn wrong idea!" I yelled back at him and when i heard other people laughing along with Luffy and Sabo's voice i knew that Ace might have made a funny face...damn i just wanna see all of them!

The phone seemed to be taken away from Ace and the man Whitebeard spoke up "hello this is Whitebeard speaking to you, anyway, do you think you can visit us?" he asked me politely. I frowned since the last time i answered it was a no...and i really wanna see them badly. I knew my answer.

"it's okay if yo-" i cut him off.

"yes, i wanna visit! i wanna see Luffy!" I told him with a brave voice. On the other line Luffy was bouncing in excitement, i knew that because i can hear him!

Whitebeard didn't speak but i did hear him smile "that's great news i would be picking you up later tonight?" he asked i froze...that soon?! but Gian and the others. I looked at Gerard and saw that he had a frown on his face.

"sure you can but...i have a request...i want to bring my brother and sister with me, if that's possible." I told him and i hoped that it is possible since i don't want to leave my brother. I heard Whitebeard hum.

"sure how old is your brother?" i get why he asked for the car seat.

"he's a year old" I answered, i heard gasps before the phone was taken from Whitebeard.

I had a feeling that i won't be liking whoever asks "are you sure that's not your baby?!" this time it was Sabo asking panicking this time i made sure that i smacked my head on something hard. Which was a rock. I got dizzy but i had worse experience.

"yes Sabo i'm sure that Gian is not my baby, but he is my little bro!" I told him fiercely. I was starting to regret asking about my request. But no turning back now. Luffy whimpered from my proclamation, but i told him that he will always be my little brother too. I heard Sabo huffed before telling me to prepare because their Pops was gonna pick me and my siblings up later this afternoon instead, since Luffy convinced their Pops to pick me up that early. They also told me that me and siblings would be staying with them for a week...don't know why but ok.

I gasped and told Psalm to prepare a set of clothes that will last a week. I told Sabo that i will be seeing them later. I rushed to tell the others that me, Gian and Psalm, would be gone for a week. Nusrat began to complain on how I will be leaving her alone. I snickered when Xenia yelled at her that she's not alone, Jennifer nodded agreeing with Xenia 100%. Gerard and Daniel had frowns on their faces but were just worried of how i might react when seeing them. I told them that whatever happens i will always protect my siblings.

Gerard snorted already knowing that, that will be my answer. So i went to my section with Gian and started to prepare some clothes for myself and for Gian too. Jennifer came to help me pack. She was also worried about my well being but i reassured her that will be fine. I looked at the time after i packed and saw that it was already 2 pm. Damn the day is passing by too quickly! Im also gonna pack a few devices just in case Psalm needs it. I decided to wear my usual style of clothing.

~No one's POV~

After Rinoa had packed Gian's stuff needed for a baby and her own stuff. She met with Psalm and said goodbye to the others before heading to the orphanage. Since Makino told them to be there. Rinoa was carrying the luggage while Psalm was carrying Gian. The luggage wasn't that much but it was too heavy for Psalm. By the time they got there it was already 2:30 pm, it took them 20 minutes to pack and 10 minutes to walk through the forest.

Surprisingly enough Whitebeard was in front of the orphanage talking with Makino. When Makino noticed them she waved her hands telling them to come over to where she was. Whitebeard had a look of surprise on his face. Since when he left the little girl he saw was barely above his waist, now that same girl was around 5 feet looking. Rinoa also had a neutral face on, since she didn't trust Whitebeard yet. Psalm hid behind her older sister since she wasn't sure how to act around new people. Gian also clutched onto Psalm tighter.

He was just a baby but Rinoa and the others taught him a 4 year old would do, well as much as they could anyway. Although he still can't talk. Once Rinoa was beside Makino, Makino reintroduced them to Whitebeard. Whitebeard held out a hand and asked if Rinoa needed any help, but Rinoa shook her head in no. Whitebeard still helped though and noticed how heavy the stuff actually was. Rinoa murmured a thanks before she said goodbye to Makino, and asked if she could watch over the others for the week. Makino laughed and told Rinoa that she already planned about that. However they never noticed that another unnecessary luggage was put in.

Rinoa noticed that there was car seat for Gian. She glanced at Whitebeard who gave her a smile. She smiled back slightly and went in to strap Gian in the seat. Gian protested a it since he didn't like being strapped but Psalm gave him chocolate, which Gian accepted happily. Rinoa went in on the front seat since she was old enough to be in front. Whitebeard had allowed her to be in the front. So the long drive began.

Rinoa is bored as hell since she was never seated for this long! Also she is never fond of vehicles, so she had a bit of sickness when riding them. Whitebeard told her that it will take them 2 hours to get to the estate on their current speed. She groaned but nodded her head. Rinoa looked back to see Psalm and Gian asleep with peaceful looks on their faces. Chocolate was also smudged on Psalm face a bit. Rinoa smiled looked out the window. She was never this far from home so she had to get used to whatever she might see. She closed her eyes letting sleep consume her.

Whitebeard began to observe how Rinoa was acting for the past hour and a half. She seemed to have fallen asleep since she was snoring already. Whitebeard laughed quietly so that he won't accidentally wake them up. This was how they were for the next hour. But in the trunk 2 certain luggage were pretty eager to get out!

Once they were by the estate, the gates were opened probably by an impatient Luffy. Whitebeard laughed and noticed that Rinoa woke up. She looked out the window and notice that they are not near where the orphanage was anymore or maybe the town in particular. Rinoa then took notice about the walls, so they are in the estate already...she decided to sleep again. Whitebeard laughed at how she acted. The girl must be very exhausted from sitting around too much. They got to the main house again and saw that Ace was barely restraining the hyperactive Luffy, and Sabo was next to Marco and Thatch while talking to them.

Ace froze where he was when he saw the approaching car. Sabo placed a hand on Ace's left shoulder. Luffy was literally bouncing in excitement at the fact that he will be seeing his big sister again. Marco and Thatch had to restrain their brother from tackling the person that walks out of the car. Once the car was parked, Luffy used all his strength to get out of Ace's grip. Once he did he asked Pops where Rinoa was.

Pops smiled and pointed at the seat next to him. Luffy smiled wider, and instantly opened the door of the other side. Rinoa woke up since she literally fell from where she was asleep. The seat belt did not help her at all. She was then tackled by the biggest idiot in the world.

"Luffy! i know i miss you too now can you please let go off me?~" Rinoa pleaded but she was just attacked again by another weight.

Rinoa groaned "Sabo yes i miss you too oh ple-" she couldn't finish when another weight was on top of her suddenly. Ace was on the top as always he had a smirk on his face.

"Ace! get off of me you idiots! Psalm help!" Rinoa asked her sister that just woke up, but when Psalm saw her sister in her state right now. She didn't help, but she did laugh!

"pffft! hahahaha! i can't believe it! i guess Nusrat is not the only one that could attack you with hugs!" while clutching her stomach because of the noise Gian woke up crying. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Rinoa had pushed the 3 bodies off of her. This startled Ace since he was suddenly below.

He raised a brow in question but when he saw the baby that she was suddenly carrying his answer was answered. Sabo's mouth opened but no words came out, Luffy was instantly by Rinoa's side asking about Gian. Rinoa laughed at his brother's enthusiasm. Psalm is fascinated of how her older sister suddenly controlled the situation.

Sabo dusted his pants "introduce us to your...siblings" while saying the word sibling a bit too sadly. Rinoa frowned at the tone that Sabo used but she didn't say anything and id as he asked.

"well the girl next to me is Psalm Raine P. Romero, and the little boy i'm carrying is Gian Laszlo P. Romero! they are my siblings biologically but that doesn't mean that you Ace and Luffy aren't my siblings!" Rinoa stated to Sabo who's face instantly lit up.

Ace had a serious look on his face making him look a bit older than he should be. So Ace asked why they never met them. Rinoa explained that Psalm came the day after they left, and as for Gian he appeared 10 months ago. Rinoa asked if they got what she said but when she saw the clueless look of Luffy she gave up. Psalm laughed and slapped her older sister's back. Rinoa placed Gian down who wanted to be carried once more. Rinoa shushed him. Psalm slapped her sisters back a bit hard for Rinoa's liking.

Rinoa sneered at what Psalm did. She gave Psalm a glare that says 'do that again and you're dead'. Psalm just started whistling. Marco and Thatch felt like they were disturbing a reunion they didn't need to be in so they started to go back inside the house. When a light weight hit their legs. They both looked down and they eyes met huge big dark brown eyes. Thatch cooed, what he cant help it, the kid was way too cute! Marco tried to pry Gian off of him but when he received a glare from the older sister he stopped trying. Better be safe than sorry that's for sure.

Luffy is sure excited to show everything he found with his big sister. Ace went to the trunk to get their bags, however when he opened the trunk he was attacked by a hug kitty cat. The cat didn't seem to notice that it wasn't who he thought it was so the cat began to lick Ace's face. Ace struggled to get out but when he felt another weight add on he was trapped.

"what the fuck?! help me out here!" he screamed and Rinoa whipped her head, she choked on her own spit.

"K-Kasai?! Gurio?! what the hell are you doing here?! get off of Ace Kasai!" she scolded the cat named Kasai. That was when Kasai noticed that the person he was licking wasn't Rinoa...he growled and leaped onto the actual Rinoa. Rinoa expected this so she stood strong even though the impact could have knock her down,

"were you there all that time?! didn't i tell you to stay back home?!" she screamed at the Kasai just purred while Gurio barked happily running around the open area before joining the hug. Psalm smirk knowing that Kasai never listened whenever Rinoa is leaving for a while, same goes for Gurio. Gian gurgled and went over to Kasai.

Kasai began to play with Gian. That included ruffling whatever hair Gian had with his paw, licking him, and playfully biting him. Thatch panicked and took Gian away, only for Gian to cry. Now Marco went over to try and calm the crying baby. Psalm took out a piece of chocolate and gave it to her brother. He instantly stopped crying once the chocolate was given. Marco and Thatch sighed in relief, but it didn't last long when the big tiger started growling at them.

Rinoa had to hold Kasai by his collar part on his skin. She gave a disapproving look at Thatch and Marco, who in return was confused.

"what?! your brother would have died easily with that Tiger!" Thatch screamed at her, but he ceased to say anymore when Rinoa raised a hand.

"let me explain, Kasai here is family, Gurio also, so please call him by his name...Also Kasai had been the one watching over my baby brother ever since he came." she told Thatch with a glare. Pops started laughing.

"Gurararara, i guess Gurio and Kasai doesn't want to leave the person that brought them together!" he announced while petting Gurio's head, the dog seemed to be smiling before barking in pleasure. With that the whole atmosphere changed.

"anyway Rinoa-nee let's go inside! Thatch had prepared yummy food!" Luffy said while gripping onto his sister's arm, Rinoa just let Luffy drag her.

Psalm was about to take Gian from Marco, when the damn brat opened his tiny arms over to Ace. Ace was startled to see Gian wanting to be carried by him. Ace looked at Psalm, but he sweat-dropped at what saw. Psalm was crouching while she pouted muttering about her brother loving Ace already. Sabo patted her shoulder. Ace took Gian from Marco's arms, and the baby boy did nothing but nuzzle on Ace's neck. Thatch was still there so he started cooing, earning a weird glance from Marco. Pops laughed seeing his son's nervous look. Marco took out his iPhone and began to take a few pictures.

Ace complained but when he noticed that there were soft breathing from Gian, he blinked before the fact finally sunk in. The brat fell asleep on him, and he had no way out. Psalm looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"you know, once my brother falls asleep on someone you can't move him away from you unless it was big sis~" she said in a sing song voice. Ace cursed it reminded him of how clingy Luffy was, and he still is. Ace sighed and began to walk towards the door.

"you know Ace looks like a father like that" Thatch whispered to Marco, the thing is Sabo heard them.

"you should see him worrying then" Sabo grinned, before running ahead to catch up with his siblings. The luggage were forgotten and Psalm cursed. Since she can't carry all of them. Kasai walked up to her and nuzzled her hand.

Psalm is very grateful that he was here. She carried 2 of the big bags and noticed that she can't even lift them up more than 1 feet in the air. Psalm was so frustrated of how weak she was. Kasai took a bag and carried it using his mouth with ease. Psalm grew jealous at the fact that even Kasai was stronger than her. That was when Thatch and Marco helped her. Kasai still didn't like Thatch but when he saw Thatch helping Psalm, Kasai started to calm down. Marco carried 3 bags and Thatch carried another 3, and boy were they heavy. Marco asked what was in it, Psalm answered with clothes, tech, and baby supplies. Psalm only carried a few bags that she could carry. Pops watched how well Psalm already got along with Marco and Thatch.

Now all Pops had to do was-Pops started thinking about where Kasai and Gurio would stay when he saw them enter the house. Pops silently laughed and shook his head, before he went inside the house also. He heard screams and figured it was because of Kasai, but what he saw is very funny. Izo was hugging the life out of Gian and started saying how cute he was while Ace was restraining Rinoa from trampling Izo. Gian looked confused, but then he started crying. Izo panicked and looked around for anything, Rinoa got away from her brother's hold and kicked Izo hard on his leg. Izo held his leg in pain.

She glared at the cross dresser, with so much fierce. Pops looked over to Marco who just shook his head in defeat. Pops laughter echoed throughout the living room. Everyone looked at him, and that was when Haruta asked.

"is this the girl you were talking about 5 years ago?" with so much excitement,

"of course, Gurararara, she sure changed!" he commented recalling the small brat, did 5 years really pass already? It seemed that it was just yesterday that he adopted the 3 youngsters.

"wait what do you mean by she changed..." Haruta trailed off and she started examining Rinoa's body structure. Thatch had a bad feeling about this.

"let me guess she was flat chested before, and she was pretty short before wasn't she?" Haruta asked but all she got was someone coughing and someone laughing. They looked at Rinoa who was drinking water when she started coughing, and Psalm who was rolling down the floor laughing.

Psalm wiped a tear "oh my god! i can't believe that someone actually got it right! For your information, sis looked like a boy because of her body structure before! hahahahaha! Now look at her!" Psalm looked at her sister before busting out in a fit of giggles again.

Ace and Sabo began to remember how Rinoa looked like before and damn people even mistook her as a boy! They studied how she looked like now, and damn did she really change! Rinoa didn't seem amused at the laughing so she gave Gian to Sabo before picking up her sister by one hand. Everyone dropped their jaws since Rinoa carried Psalm with one hand although Pops and Marco only had their eyes widen a bit.

"you know i think we're late with our usual wrestling~" Rinoa said mischievously, Psalm instantly paled and tried to get away from her sister's grip. But Rinoa was already step ahead.

Everyone is startled with what they saw next. Rinoa attacked Psalm stomach with her fingers and began to tickle her. Psalm busted out in painful laughter, while she tried to get away from her sister, but because she was on the bottom she couldn't. Ace looked at how happy Rinoa is and felt a hint of jealousy all of a sudden. He looked over to Sabo who was giving him a smirk, now he really felt a bad feeling.

Haruta, Izo, and Pops were laughing from Psalm bad luck. "ok ok~! i give!" Psalm manage to yell out. Rinoa stopped with a smirk plastered on her face.

"learned your lesson?~" she asked playfully, Psalm pouted

"i did but you were never like that when you and Gerard had a tickle fight!" she complained not minding about what she said. Izo got interested, since he had a glint in his eyes that was filled with curiosity. Rinoa choked on her spit,

"wait what?! how did you know that me and Gerard had a tickle fight?!" she yelled out, but she slapped a hand on her mouth while cursing loudly.

Luffy looked at his sister curious at why she was like she is now. Sabo's smirk grew but it faltered a bit when he saw Ace's look, his brother was pissed at what he heard. Ace had a tick mark on his face and he had a deadly aura around him that is clearly being ignored by Rinoa and Psalm. The others knew better and began to back away, however Thatch and Marco stood where they were just in case something bad happened.

"well you guys were laughing pretty loud! also i saw through the door i swear why were you guys on bed under the sheets?" Psalm asked playfully since she had a plan in her mind. Rinoa stopped what she was doing and she suddenly became a tomato. Now it was Psalm that grew curious, "sis?~"

Rinoa looked away embarrassed that she started blushing. "it's not of your damn business!" she yelled at Psalm infuriated at the fact that her sister was trying to pry. Psalm snickered and decided to play along "alright then~". Rinoa cursed mentally when she saw Ace's expression. He looked like he was about to kill someone.

Without anything else to do, Rinoa took her iPhone and headphones out and clicked a playlist. She stuck her tongue out at Psalm and took Gian back who happily came to her arms. Rinoa began to sway back and forth with her brother in her arms. She ignored the smiles that she was getting from everyone in the room. Even Ace smiled with what he saw right now. Luffy pouted but then he smiled when he got an idea.

"Rinoa-nee can you sing 'Touch the Sky'?" he asked her hoping that she would. Psalm snorted since when she asked her sister to sing she only got a no. But when she Rinoa hum thinking about it, her jaws dropped.

"sure" Rinoa replied, Psalm's jaw dropped comically. Just like that?! She just agreed like that?! Damn her! Psalm groaned in anger since Luffy got what he wanted but she didn't. Psalm began to mutter not so nice things about her sister. Rinoa sat down first before placing Gian next to her.

"When the cold wind is a calling

And the sky is clear and bright,  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light."

Rinoa started to stroke Luffy's hair in the process, she was also sway her hands as if she was showing him what she meant. It was a really good gesture. Luffy smiled and placed his head on her lap. Ace didn't know why he was jealous! Luffy then sat straight up again.

"I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky."

Psalm started swaying to the beat of the song and Pops closed his eyes listening to the song content. Marco and Thatch smiled, and leaned on the wall. Haruta and Izo were amazed of how her voice sounded like. Sabo grinned since his sister still had it with her even though all these years. Psalm stopped swaying and sat down next to Luffy.

"Where dark woods hide secrets,  
And mountains are fierce and bold,  
Deep waters hold reflections,  
Of times lost long ago."

Ace started to imagine himself being that free...Well he already is but being able to explore anywhere without Pops permission is heaven. Sabo glanced at his brother and smiled when he saw Ace enjoying the song. Thatch was impressed since no one could calm down Ace that fast...well until she came!

"I will hear their every story,  
Take hold of my own dream,  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy,  
And proud as an eagle's scream."

Pops sat down and started to listen as well. The girl did have a beautiful singing voice, for a 13 year old. Marco closed his eyes and had let the words sink in. Her voice sang the song with true freedom, something that everyone in the household cherishes a lot; Thatch sat down his legs crossed and his head was on his hands. They both were enjoying the song that sang freedom. At some point Izo and Haruta left not wanting to interrupt them.

"I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky."

"And touch the sky.

Chase the wind, chase the wind."

Touch the sky" Rinoa finished singing and Luffy was already asleep while leaning onto Psalm, who was also asleep; both had a smile. She smiled at them fondly while running her fingers through their hair. Pops smiled and remembered that they might be very exhausted from traveling. Since Rinoa eyes were droopy, and Gian was rubbing his eyes cutely. Thatch took a picture of them together.

Ace opened his eyes again, he was happy that they were back together, even if it's only for a little while. Well to be exact a week. He grew sad, but right now he needs to enjoy their time together. Sabo looked at Pops knowing what he needs to do. So he stood up and nudged Ace, Thatch and Marco. The 3 groaned in annoyance but did as instructed. They all carried the bags to the ASL brothers room since they had a bed ready for them already. Kasai and Gurio followed them for no apparent reason. Thatch grew nervous at the fact that the huge cat is coming with them.

Marco elbowed him to make sure that Thatch's attention is with them not Kasai. Thatch mumbled something but sighed in defeat. Ace and Sabo carried the bags with ease, but Marco and Thatch carried it like it weigh nothing, Ace grumbled about them being show offs. Thatch smirked and began to annoy his brother. Sabo wanted to rub his temples but he found that he couldn't. Once they arrived in the room, they placed the bags down carefully. Sabo warned them that there were electronics in one of the bags. Better be safe than sorry, they had to lay everything carefully.

The door was opened again by Rinoa. She had Gian on her neck, and Gian was gripping on her head tight enough so that he won't fall. But in Rinoa's arms Psalm and Luffy were found asleep. Gian was nodding off also so she hurried to the bed their stuff could be seen. She placed Psalm down first, while Ace took Gian and placed him on the bed. Gian began to tear up at the lost contact of his sister. Thatch panicked but Rinoa just sighed and took out a bottle that already had milk from one of the bags.

Gian took the bottle and began to suckle on it. Sabo then took Luffy and carried him over to their own bed. Rinoa thanked Sabo and began to fix how Psalm was sleeping. Psalm snuggled deeper into the sheets and her snores could be heard. Marco and Thatch lightly chuckled, while Rinoa was fixing the bags. Marco showed her a cabinet that they would be using, Rinoa tried to decline the offer of using the cabinet since they would only be staying for a week. But Thatch insisted, so Rinoa gave up and began to store their clothing in the cabinet.

The cabinet was not a normal cabinet! It was huge, bigger than anything Rinoa ever saw and used. She was even able to fit the devices also, neat! She was exhausted, so she went over to the bed. She glanced at her brothers.

"what the hell you guys still share a bed?" she asked teasing Ace, a tick mark appeared on said person.

"well is that a problem?" he whispered back. Sabo moaned and slapped his hands over his ears to cover whatever his siblings could be fighting about now.

Rinoa shook her head "well i just thought that you wouldn't sleep next to Luffy" she said while glancing at her brother. Rinoa yawned and placed her head on the pillow. It was lights out for her. Sabo grinned and saw that Thatch and Marco were leaving.

"hey Thatch could you close the door and lights?" he asked them, though Marco did it since he was the last out. Ace began to drift off also but he glanced one more look at Rinoa and his brothers before sleeping. Sabo did the same thing but chuckled inwardly when he saw Luffy's face. The brat was just drooling and looked like he didnt give a fuck about whats happening. So Sabo fell asleep smiling content at what happened.

~Thatch's POV~

I thought that their sister would be mean and thrashing around, well since they did leave her. BUT she proved me wrong real good! Maybe while her baby brother Gian is around, what would she act like if he wasn't around. I stopped thinking and continued walking with Marco downstairs. It was only me Marco, Izo, Pops, Haruta and the siblings at home in the moment since the others had to do something back in the pier. Maybe paperwork, its good that i decided to follow Marco's advice and finish my paperwork early!

"hey Thatch let's go eat-yoi" Marco said lazily and went ahead to the dining room.

"yea yea just a second!" i told him before running after him. I saw that Izo, Haruta and Pops were already eating. Pops swallowed his food.

"so they're asleep?" he asked grinning. Marco nodded his head before getting a plate and filling ti with food. He's probably really hungry if he filled his plate. Well Ace Sabo and Luffy will always be labeled as bottomless pits...I paled a bit thinking that their sister is also a bottomless pit. As if on cue she appeared peaking from the wall. She seems to be shy wait how did she wake up that fast anyway?!

"food's ready you hungry?" i asked her, she looked like she wanted to say no, but her stomach thought about eating first. She turned red a bit, and everyone chuckled but Marco was busy eating.

I chuckled and went to her leading her back to the table next to Marco. Pops chugged down a cup of water, before motioning for her to get food. I hoped that she would eat since when Ace and Sabo came here, they were pretty hesitant, Luffy just went ahead and kept eating that time. Rinoa's stomach growled louder making her blush more. Marco looked over to her. What he did made my eyes bulge.

Marco was handing her a spoonful of rice and some mean't in it! I never would have thought that my own brother would even share his damn food! I was in shock, it just wasn't me. Izo and Haruta were shock too, but Pops was chuckling.

"eat it-yoi" Marco told her, Rinoa looked at him before eating the food that was being offered. I was curious.

"well how is it?" i wanted to know how she liked my cooking, she moaned while smiling. She let the spoon out of her mouth before chewing what she had. I was happy.

"its really good! but i like cheesecake better" she stated with a blank face. Haruta and Izo busted out laughing since my own cooking was being compared to a fucking cheesecake! Seriously what's wrong with these set of siblings?! I huffed while plopping down on an empty seat.

Marco swallowed "well it's not her fault that cheesecake is better than your own cooking-yoi" he said while smirking. I glared at him playfully.

I went to the kitchen to get some dessert. Now that i know what type of dessert she would prefer. I took the red velvet cheesecake out. I hoped that she likes red velvet at least. When i came back with dessert Rinoa was eating neatly but Haruta's horrified face tells a different story. I raised an eyebrow in question. Then i noticed the empty plates around the plate she was finishing.

Pops noticed and bellowed "Gurararara! it seems that Rinoa has the same appetite as the trio!" telling me. I gaped because how can a little girl like her eat so much?!

"damn what do you do?!" i asked her while placing the cheesecake down. I saw her eyes look at it hungrily but she restrained herself and finished the food that she was eating first.

"well i hunt my own food, i train, and take care of my siblings and friends back home" she said to us like it was the most obvious thing to say. Marco shook his head. I just blinked, i should have expected this from their own sister!

"anyway can i have cake?" she asked while eyeing the cake in the table. I laughed and took a knife out to cut the cake. I took a small plate and placed her piece in it. I honestly thought that my sockets were pulled out when she took the plate from me! Izo choked when he saw Rinoa devour the cake as fast as lightning. Oh god i need to go shopping double time than usual this week!

"oh god please tell me that your appetite is not like the trio?" I squeaked out, she laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"eh, well i guess it depends on how you see it, i guess?" she said to me, i groaned but started snickering.

I took a slice for myself also "so you like cheesecake?" before taking a bit out of the red velvet part of the cheesecake. She nodded her head.

"yup! but i love to bake more!" she told me enthusiastically, i was surprised since one of the siblings actually loved to cook oh wait she said bake...maybe i should ask.

"before u ask yes i love cooking also!" she said while holding both her hands up like she was just caught doing something bad. Pops and Marco looked at each other.

"well you and Thatch will just get along well-yoi!" Marco exclaimed before grinning. Pops laughed it out while Izo and Haruta took a slice of cheesecake...yea we will get along just fine! I thought. However i knew that Ace is oblivious to his little crush to his own sister, so i can't get that close to her! I had a feeling that if i did, well i might be hunted down to the ends of the earth. But i'll be damned the siblings are just full of surprises!

To Be Continued~

Well? cute right? Ok i know a lot of you might be confused but i can't explain here since i personally hate A/N and if you have any questions like i said just ask and i will answer them! Good Day to you all! Oh also next chapter might include having Gian injured! Just a heads up! XD


	5. Chapter 5: It's not what it seems to be

OK! HERE'S THE JIZZ anyway i decided NOT to include my heritage at first, however when i noticed that i already included a full name for Rinoa, and her 2 younger siblings well, i decided to make a twist in the story that you guys might like besides who in the world of One Piece ever heard of a P. as a middle name?! But that's your opinion! So read the chapter and tell me what you think and this is around the 10k damn! Also i will add a tattoo thingy looking to make Rinoa and her 2 younger siblings different!

* * *

The whole family went to sleep after dinner, unknown to Rinoa that something she never wanted to happen will happen. Rinoa took her t-shirt leaving her only with her sports bra. Rinoa then checked her back before she went to the bed, she was happy at the fact that it didn't happen...yet. Rinoa grimaced the last time it happened, the damn thing does not like rain at all! Rinoa fell asleep worrying if she had the medical for it. Rinoa remembered a memory that she cherished so much, Rinoa smiled dreaming about the memory.

* * *

 _Rinoa was just carrying a 2 year old Luffy to the dining room when she accidentally tripped on a broken wood. Rinoa yelped and cursed silently when Luffy slipped from her arms, Luffy was just laughing at the whole thing. He was probably thinking that this was all a game. Rinoa didn't have enough time and feared for the worst when a blur of orange and black raced ahead of her. Rinoa blinked and smiled when she noticed that it was Ace catching Luffy preventing the small boy from receiving any damage whatsoever. Luffy was gurgling and laughing holding his two small hands to hold Ace's face. Sabo came and helped Rinoa up. Rinoa smiled and practically flew towards Luffy, snatching the baby from Ace's arms, said boy was looking at his arms that once had Luffy on it. Luffy cooed a bit and his smile widened more when he saw Rinoa's face. Rinoa grinned and started caressing Luffy's chubby face. Ace crossed his arms before looking away, Rinoa caught the words 'such as ass-overprotective'. She didn't like being called and ass so while Ace was looking in another way she kicked him on the knees._

 _This surprised Ace so he didn't have enough time to catch himself so he landed face first on the floor. Sabo started laughing, Rinoa smirked a bit before running towards the dining room. Luffy was giggling on the way. Ace was pissed and Rinoa knows that she heard Ace cursing a bit. Makino was already placing some plates when she noticed Rinoa and Luffy come in._

 _"Rinoa! Nice to see that you're still taking care of him! Come sit down it won't be long the food is almost ready" Makino threw Rinoa and Luffy a smile before going back in the kitchen. Rinoa placed Luffy in the baby chair and she sat next to him knowing that she has to feed him. By the arch way she saw Ace giving her a glare and Sabo was smirking while his hands were behind his head._

 _"hey Rinoa i think you owe someone an apology!" Sabo exclaimed before his eyes wandered over to a scowling Ace. Rinoa smiled sheepishly._

 _"sorry Ace-nii~" Rinoa joked about the nii part, Ace scoffed before sitting down next to Rinoa. Sabo sat down next to Luffy. Luffy gurgled and gummed on his fingers loving the fact that his 3 older siblings were near or right next to him. Rinoa felt the anger that was resonating from Ace she felt a shiver coming from up her spine. Rinoa did what seems to her was right and grabbed Ace's hand with her hand, she held him like that until Ace noticed. Ace suddenly became slightly pink and quickly took his hand away from her. Rinoa was confused._

 _"what? It works on Luffy but why does it make you angry?" she asked innocently thinking that Ace is angry at her. Sabo choked and began to laugh hysterically knowing why Ace blushed. Ace's mouth slightly gaped not knowing what to say, he looked away his blush growing. Rinoa felt guilt for making her brother mad, she looked down on the floor. Ace glanced at her for a bit before looking away once more. Sabo grinned slightly and looked at Rinoa "hey he's not angry! he's just..." he stopped himself when he received an intense glare from Ace that promised pain. Rinoa looked at Sabo happy "thanks Sabo-nii!" giving Sabo a smile that even made the blonde blush. Makino came in before any other fights can initiate. Luffy cheered when he smelled food, Sabo grinned. Makino placed the food on the table before winking at Ace. Ace knew why and can't help but feel embarrassed. The siblings began to eat before anyone else can come in._

 _Once they were done, Rinoa cleaned Luffy up once more before carrying him outside. Ace and Sabo followed with their pipes in case a wolf decided to attack. Rinoa placed Luffy down on the grass and went over to the apple tree, she knows that if they decide to go out why not bring some food. Luffy looked at Rinoa with wide eyes and began to crawl to her, he was too impatient; Luffy grabbed onto a low branch that was luckily within his reach and began to stand up. Sabo elbowed Ace and pointed at Luffy who was attempting to walk towards Rinoa. Sabo was silently cheering for Luffy, while Ace on the other hand had a bored expression but deep inside he was happy. Rinoa was about to pluck her 4th apple when she felt tiny arms grab her leg. She jumped a bit before her mouth began to smile so wide that Sabo thought that her mouth might rip. Luffy tried to reach for the apple that was in her hand when he was suddenly scooped up. He started blinking until he heard laughing, looking up she saw Rinoa cheering._

 _"i knew he can do it! I knew it!" Rinoa began to cheer and sup Luffy around like he was some sort of doll. Sabo smirked and looked at Ace who had a scowl on his face not liking that he lost on his predicament._

 _"alright alright! Just settle down Luffy just wanted the apple..." Ace ended before looking at the confused baby. Rinoa didn't hear it and gave the apple to Luffy, who cheered on getting what he wanted. Rinoa was just so happy._

* * *

the memory ended when Rinoa smelled food. Her stomach began to rumble, she opened her eyes and noticed that the sun was slightly up. Rinoa looked around and smiled when she saw how her siblings were settled on the bed. Gian was clinging onto Psalm while Psalm was hugging Gian, on the other bed Luffy was in between Ace and Sabo, he had a goofy smile, his hat was hanging on a stool close to him, Ace and Sabo were both at peace but Ace seemed to be frowning. Sabo's top hat was on the floor clearly neglected at the moment. Rinoa smiled to herself, loving the fact that she was with all of her precious siblings, not like she was gonna say that out loud. Rinoa stretched before grabbing a jacket to cover herself, she didn't feel like wearing a t-shirt at the moment. She zipped it up a bit not completely before leaving the room quietly. When she turned around however she bumped into someone. Rinoa landed on the ground with a light thud, hoping that it didn't wake her brother up. She looked up to see a man with a long mustache, not Whitebeard.

"sorry about that, i was about to tell you guys that it's breakfast time anyway, oh! My name is Vista, nice to meet you" Vista said while caressing his moustache. Rinoa somewhat thought that he was Whitebeard just because of the moustache...Damn. Her stomach grumbled once more, making Rinoa blush a bit. Vista smiled and helped the starving girl up. "come on Thatch will kill me if I kept you from eating" he shivered a bit making Rinoa chuckle.

"you don't want to wake them up?" he asked her.

"nah, i think it's best if it's only me first" Rinoa admitted, having a mental image of how breakfast would be. Vista chuckled slightly, "i heard from Izo that you can eat your fair share!" he commented while slapping Rinoa's back. Rinoa staggered forward a bit but grinned sheepishly, that was until a huge figure peaked around the corner towards them. Rinoa was afraid a bit never seeing a man with huge muscles before, well technically the man was huge without the muscles.

"oh so one of the guests are awake, nice to meet you name's Jozu" Jozu introduced himself. Rinoa relaxed a bit, she then looked around the hall a bit. "umm so can we go eat" she asked blushing slightly, they laughed "well then let's go" Jozu was already walking down the stairs, Rinoa and Vista right behind him. The dining table was filled with food and some plates, there were also other people that Rinoa doesn't recognize. She recognizes Marco, Thatch, Haruta and Izo, but the others were foreign to her, there was Whitebeard also. He was sipping some of his coffee, to wake himself up while reading the newspaper. He noticed Rinoa come in with Jozu and Vista.

"Rinoa where are your siblings?" he asked her hoping to get an answer, Rinoa just smiled and shaked her head. Pops smirked now knowing that she didn't even dare wake them up, he continued to drink his coffee. Rinoa sat down next to Haruta, when a pain that she knew too well spiked on her back. He eye twitched but she just smiled and reached for a plate. Pops saw this but shrugged not really caring, unless it gets out of hand.

Rinoa placed as much food as her plate can hold, by the looks of it everyone else wasn't actually expecting her to. Thatch laughed along with Haruta, who was leaning against her chair. Izo on the other hand did not like the way she ate. Rinoa's cheeks were bulging since it was filled with food, she swallowed all of it before grinning. Marco was watching her carefully, however he didn't comment when he saw her in pain. Rinoa just continued to eat like a barbarian, as Izo put it, stuffing as much food as she could in her mouth. Her hands on the other hand was grabbing for any food that she could grab from any plate. This reminded how grabby Luffy's hands are but Thatch wasn't prepared for it, resulting for half of his plate to be taken by the girl. Namur gaped at the sight and shielded his food, just like he does with his younger brothers. Vista and Jozu on the other hand leaned on the wall watching their siblings fate, they finished first since they had to go to work like everyone else. Pops laughed loudly, making Rinoa look at him.

"hey how come your mustache is shaped like a crescent moon?" she asked him before taking a huge bite out of a pie. Pops grinned once more, saying the answer he said to Luffy before.

"it's a mystery" he thought that it was enough of an answer but Rinoa gave him a blank look. She swallowed her food.

"are you serious? I'm not Luffy, let me guess to do you use gel to let it stay like that?" she asked once again since she saw Daniel use gel for his hair one time. Pops eyes widened before he smiled, he never used gel before it's just how his mustache shaped itself.

"no, it's just how it's shaped, gurararara" he laughed when Rinoa's eyes widened and her jaw slacked. It is pretty unusual to see mustaches like Pops.

"hey Pops, me Vista and Namur need to go, or Blenheim will strangle us for being late" Jozu stated before getting his stuff and heading for the door. Pops nodded his head, knowing how Blenheim is, Vista hurried after his brother, and Namur ate as much as he could before giving the rest to Rinoa. Rinoa cheered and dug in the food that was given to her. Namur rushed out before his brothers leave him behind. Pops grinned at the scene and looked back at the starving girl, who was wolfing down the remaining food in everyone's plate besides his.

"are you even gonna leave any for your siblings-yoi?" Marco asked her bewildered at the amount of food, she can eat as much as Luffy! Rinoa looked at him, still chewing. After a few seconds she swallowed and talked "well maybe it depends! This food is so much better than what we eat in the forest that's for sure!" Izo's eyes widened at the information.

"but wait, don't you have umm Makino was it, to give you food?" he asked, not liking the reason why she was eating like a barbarian, when ladies should be neat and organized! Rinoa grinned at him.

"well me, my siblings biologically and my best friends live in the forest since, well we just wanted to. We were playing to make the treehouse as our clubhouse but considering how we see each other everyday so we just made it our home!" she explained in one breath, which made Haruta worried, but ignored it when Rinoa started drinking water.

"sooo, you guys live in the forest?" she needed confirmation. Rinoa smiled fondly and nodded her head slowly, already homesick. Suddenly the pain in her back spiked once more and she had no choice but to look at it.

* * *

She excused herself and went to the bathroom going to the direction Sabo had given her before. Haruta however had gotten curious and asked Pops if she could play. Pops knew what she was planning but still gave her permission to go. Haruta gave Pops a smile and went after Rinoa, Pops had to restrain Thatch from following along knowing the trouble they might get into. Haruta sneakily followed the oblivious girl to the bathroom, once Rinoa went inside Haruta went into a corner. Haruta had somehow manage to make no sound following her but she didn't care at the moment she was far too curious. She creaked the door of the bathroom open and saw Rinoa without her jacket, but her sports bra was still on. Haruta blinked and she blushed a bit but still did as planned. Haruta saw some sort of tattoo on the back of Rinoa. The tattoo had 3 stars that seemed to form a triangle and in the middle was seems to be a sun, the tattoo was yellow. She grew curious and decided to look a bit closer, but Haruta retreated when she saw Rinoa move.

Rinoa was heaving a bit and her face was flushed. She looked like she was sick! Haruta was about to go and ask her, when she noticed Rinoa's hand graze over the tattoo. All of a sudden Rinoa had let out a hiss. Haruta went back to Pops to tell what she saw. Rinoa however was trying to find a way to stop the damn tattoo from hurting her! The tattoo had appeared about 3 years ago but it never bothered her unless there was danger. She knew because every time she got in trouble or something bad was gonna happen the damn thing kept hurting. It was a process that Rinoa was still not used to. Rinoa turned the sink on, she had used her right hand and started collecting a handful of water. The collected water was used to try and ease the pain, since it felt like hot metal was against her skin at the moment. Rinoa was focusing on the pain that she never knew that people was coming for her until she heard the door open with a bang.

She looked at the doorway to see Ace, Marco and Thatch there standing frozen. Marco then turned and hid behind the way next to the door, Rinoa heard him groan. Thatch was blushing furiously and she can see a bit of blood appear on his nose, Thatch was dragged by Marco to hide also. Ace however was staring at the tattoo and noticed how water was splashed on the area. Before Thatch could even grab for his brother, Ace walked over to Rinoa. Rinoa looked like a deer caught in the headlights, in other words she looked like she busted. Which she is since Ace was wondering in his head 'when did she get a tattoo?!'. Rinoa looked at them with wide eyes. She never expected for them to come running in like the worst thing had happened to her. Once Ace was in arm's reach from her, Ace grabbed her shoulders and forced her whole body to turn to him.

"why the hell do you have a damn tattoo?" he hissed at her. Rinoa blinked before she frowned. Yes it was a tattoo but she never wanted one to begin with! Her own brother was getting the wrong idea!

"ok, before you go to conclusions let me tell you! This damn tattoo appeared on my skin about 3 years ago!" She told Ace fiercely. Ace's left hand traveled down to her tattoo and caressed it. Rinoa suddenly felt the burning pain again and couldnt help but hiss. Her torso arched up a bit and Ace leaned down to see the tattoo a bit more.

To Marco and Thatch the way they looked is very...disturbing. Marco had his bored expression but in his mind he was screaming at what Ace was doing. Thatch's nose was dripping with blood he didn't even bother wiping it off. The scene in front of them was too...Thatch couldnt even finish his thought when he saw Rinoa look at them. She mouthed them 'it's not what you think', well she tried to but what Thatch did catch at her mouthing was 'it's what you think'. His nosebleed increased and he heard Marco sigh before grabbing for a tissue. Marco shoved the tissue to Thatch with a glare. Thatch knew what the glare meant and nodded his head, he blocked his nose with the tissue. He looked at Marco asking of what to do silently. Marco shrugged and mouthed Thatch to wait. Thatch groaned but figured that it was the best option at the moment. Rinoa tried to yank her brother's grip off of her but her actions were in vain when Ace's grip tightened. Ace was looking at the tattoo more, the longer her stared the narrower his eyes get. Rinoa blinked, wait when did Ace even woke up?! Rinoa sighed and did her last attempt and bit her brothers exposed neck.

Thatch's jaw dropped, Marco's eyes widened a bit. Instead of an ow response from her brother like Rinoa expected, a moan escaped. Rinoa blinked and looked at her brother whose eyes looked at hers in disbelief. What did she do?! She just bit his damn neck! Was that a wrong move or something?! Ace couldn't believe it, Rinoa had bit him in an attempt to get him off of her! Ace turned scarlet and jumped away from Rinoa like she was the most disgusting being of all. Rinoa felt offended but shrugged it off, then the pain came back. She tried to keep the noise in but of course she failed. Rinoa fell down on the floor while clawing on the damn tattoo. Thatch panicked and rushed to her side along with Marco. Ace took Rinoa's jacket and tried to put it on her, he did but backwards. He didn't care at the moment, they have to bring her to the infirmary at the moment. Marco went downstairs first to prepare the bed in the infirmary while Ace carried Rinoa bridal-style, however he brushed against the tattoo. Rinoa whined and clutched onto Ace a bit tighter, Ace avoided touching the damn thing as much as he could while going downstairs. Thatch looked around the bathroom a bit longer to see if there was anything that she left, he didn't saw anything so he went after Ace and Rinoa. However he didn't see Rinoa's dragon necklace on the floor, it was covered by the carpets, it's red ruby eyes glowing. The bathroom door closed and all you can see was the glowing red eyes.

Ace placed Rinoa down on the infirmary bed, and Marco handed him the first aid kit. Rinoa felt her pride go bye-bye just like that when she accepted their help. She didn't want any help but of course she just had to go to a bathroom that everyone can use! Ace allowed the cotton ball to absorb the alcohol, and asked Rinoa if she could turn around. Rinoa groaned before doing as requested, Marco told her that it might sting. Rinoa was confused, she was about to ask when she felt that familiar sting when she uses the antibiotics, only it stung way more than it should.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rinoa yelled, clearly not expecting that. She tried to muffle the rest of her scream using the damn pillow but it did no fucking help at all! Ace bit his lip guilt piling in his heart, he didn't expect that it hurt that much! Marco shook his head and looked at the door when he heard running. There by the door was the rest of the Romero siblings, Sabo who was carrying Gian, Luffy, Pops, Haruta and Izo. It wasn't that surprising, but they might get the wrong idea from their angle. Thatch sputtered a bit, Marco gave his brother a glare that told him it's not what he thinks it it. Psalm paled a bit when she saw Rinoa's state. Psalm was instantly by her side and pushed Marco and Ace away.

"you should have called for me, dammit!" Psalm yelled at them before examining the tattoo. The skin around the tattoo was bright red already, clearly not the result that Marco and Ace wanted, since they were frowning at the sight. Psalm pressed down on the tattoo and was not happy when she heard Rinoa gasp in utter pure pain. She glared at Marco and Ace.

"great, you just made it worse! MotherFucker of all times it just had to be now!" Psalm yelled at the top of her lungs pulling on her hair a bit. Gian watched his older sister yell and he frowned. He was still a baby but he knew when his sister's are upset or frustrated.

"te!" he spoke to Psalm reaching his small arms out for her. Psalm looked at her brother surprised, she forgot that her brother was with her! Psalm frowned sadly.

"take Gian away from here, it's not something he needs to see..." she told Sabo who nodded his head, before heading for the living room. Haruta and Izo went with him to make sure that Gian has a lot of people to play with just in case he got tired of playing with Sabo. Psalm gave her attention back to her sister. She sighed before whacking her head.

"why the hell didn't you tell me?!" she asked her fiercely. Rinoa looked at her before glaring, she tried to stand up but the pain was too much that she landed back on the bed with a small thud.

"you were asleep! I didn't want to wake you guys up...besides i forgot to bring the stuff for this! I thought that we were gonna be safe." Rinoa admitted before hissing once again. Psalm cursed before rushing to get the iPhone to call the others. She was not taking any chances, sis needs the stuff fast! Pops watched in worry, Thatch sat next to Rinoa and began to talk about his recipes. Ace gaped at the fact that Thatch already warmed up to Rinoa to the point he started sharing his recipes. Rinoa tried grinning but it was easily replaced by a whine when she tried to even lift her torso up. Thatch pushed her down and told her to stay down, he didn't want his friend to get hurt any further. Ace felt a sudden pang in his chest when he saw Rinoa gave Thatch a smile. Why was he feeling this way again?

Psalm rushed to the room and checked the bed for the damn iPhone. She cursed when she noticed the amount missed calls that came from the group. Seriously there was more than 10 missed calls and over 30 messages! It was just the first damn day, well night, but still! Psalm dialed the phone number as fast as she could without messing up, how can sis even forget about that?! The ringing started and she heard someone moan, well it was still early in the morning.

"who's there?" it was Xenia, clearly not so happy about being waken up. Psalm didn't care if the whole forest heard she scream.

"IS THE MEDICINE THERE?! RINOA IS HAVING IT!" Psalm screamed, she heard something fall down and heard Xenia groan in pain of falling down, she heard a door being slammed open figuring out easily that the others rushed to know what happened. Gurio and Kasai were looking at Psalm before rushing to where Rinoa was.

* * *

"PSALM WHAT THE HELL! Don't scream like that! Wait, Rinoa is having it?! Nusrat!" Xenia yelled for Nusrat to get the supplies, however Nusrat is already a few steps ahead, she had everything in a bag and she looked ready to leave the treehouse to get to Rinoa.

"well?! what are we waiting for let's go!" she yelled turning around only to be stopped by Gerard and Jennifer. They gave her a look clearly wanting to ask how she got everything ready in a flash. On the other line Psalm was already yelling for them to get to the damn house. Daniel ran back to his section getting his stuff ready, Gerard and Jennifer did the same thing in a calmer pace. However they knew that if they don't get there faster it might leave Rinoa scars. The tattoo was not something to mess with when it knew that danger is gonna happen. Last time that happened Rinoa received an injury on her abdomen, thinking about it made her sick. Xenia hanged up before saying that they will be there as fast as they could. Psalm sent the address and the others prepared while Nusrat threatened to leave without them. Gerard sighed and called for a taxi, telling the taxi to meet them in front of the Orphanage. Daniel had at least 500 beli with him to pay the taxi driver.

Seriously they were some loyal friends, Jennifer was already strolling out of the tree house, not even waiting for the others. They all went to the orphanage and was surprised when they saw the taxi there already. That was fast. The driver helped them with the luggage and asked where they were going. Xenia showed the address and the driver, mapped the coordinates on his GPS it was about 46 miles away from the orphanage, and the driver estimated the amount of money that needed to be paid, and how long it will take for them to get there. To be honest none of them were happy when they heard that it will get them about 3 hours to get there and 150 beli in total, so Jennifer for once in her life, screamed at the man to go at full speed and told him that a friend needed them fast. The driver was scared out of his life and just nodded his head, he said that the total cost now will be 350 beli since they will be in a 65 mile speed. Jennifer was happy while Xenia and Nusrat cowered a bit afraid of how Jennifer will act around them now, Gerard and Daniel groaned before pushing the 2 girls in the car. Now all they had to do was wait and hope for the best.

* * *

Rinoa felt the intense pain and knew that without the medicine she will receive another scar, a permanent one if not treated fast. The fucking tattoo made the past 3 years for her hell ever since it appeared. She saw by the corner of her eye Gurio and Kasai running in, Kasai was purring in worry, while Gurio was howling quietly. Pops went in and tried to talk to her, so that she could be distracted for a little bit...Well it never works. As long as the pain is still there Rinoa never calms down. Another hiss erupted from her and Luffy was by her side already. Luffy was concerned for his big sister, he never saw Rinoa in so much pain. Ace felt his heart clench at the sight, he didn't want Luffy to see anymore so he did what he thought was a good thing in his mind.

"Luffy wait in the living room, and play with Gian will you" he commanded maybe a bit harsher than he intended to, but apologizing in a crucial time right now is not required at the moment. Luffy bit his bottom lip ready to protest but one look from Pops and he sighed, leaving the room in a gloomy state. Marco sighed before he looked at Rinoa in sympathy, the week was a horrible week to visit wasn't it? Thatch seemed to have the same idea before running his fingers through Rinoa's raven hair, seriously they were Ace and her were far too similar even though they weren't siblings by blood. Rinoa sighed liking how the fingers ran through her hair, the pained expression was still there but Psalm knew that Rinoa was content. Another pain struck Rinoa, and this one struck her hard. Rinoa screamed and tried to muffle her scream, once again it was in vain when the ringing of her scream echoed throughout the house. Pops was clearly concerned but when he was about to ask why it was happening to her, his gate alarm on his keys began to ring, well that was fast. He clicked the button to open the gates and yelled for Izo to see through the window. He heard Izo yelled that he saw someone and excused himself to greet them. Before he could even open the door for them, a short girl black haired girl that wears glasses barged in.

"ok where's Rin-Chan?!" she yelled asking Gian, the girl lost her mind, the baby can't even speak yet! Sabo sweatdropped before he said that she was in the infirmary. Without another word the girl ran to wherever the infirmary could be, she already went the wrong direction. By the corner of Izo's eye he saw another girl come running in, before she stopped and bowed in front of Pops and then running after the other girl. Pops had to blink before he saw the tall black haired girl drag the short black haired girl to the other direction. Haruta sweatdropped and noticed that there were other people by the door waiting for them, apparently it seems that only the boys had the decency to actually ask for permission to enter. Pops smiled a bit before helping them with the luggage and what seems like to be a medical bag. A blond haired girl suddenly took Gian.

"ok Gian you have to try and talk since we need to know where your big sister is!" she screamed at him, instead of crying like Luffy expected, Gian started gurgling clearly not understanding the current situation and began to play with the colorful blonde hair. The girl groaned before placing Gian down on the ground. She took the medical bag and went to where the other girls went to, honestly they acted like they knew the house! The 2 boys moaned in annoyance, the car that they used to come here already drove away.

"sorry about that, ehehe, my name is Gerard and my friend here is Daniel...and the 3 girls that ran in was Xenia, Jennifer and Nusrat-Oh yea! Did you saw a huge tiger and a golden retriever somewhere, cause we need to find them before-" he was cut off by a scream.

"RINOA WHAT THE FUCK, THIS IS WORSE THAN ALL THE OTHERS!" It was Xenia's scream, alarming everyone in the household. Gerard and Daniel took off like cheetahs to see what's wrong this time, Haruta, Izo, Sabo and Pops right behind them, Sabo took Gian with him. When they arrived in the infirmary the first thing the saw was the purplish looking bruise on the part where the tattoo was. Xenia pressed down on it and cursed when a sudden red glow appeared.

"fuck! Jennifer!" Xenia only used the name if the situation is very serious, she usually uses, jen or jenny when she calls for Jennifer. Jennifer instantly grabbed for some antibiotics, Psalm pushed everyone else outside, much to Luffy's complaints he did as told. Psalm looked back to her sister's torture, the antibiotics were working their magic once more and Rinoa fell asleep allowing Xenia to continue what she panned.

"now...who wants to operate?" she asked in a sadistic way, Jennifer smiled slightly and handed the other stuff, Psalm shuddered and went out saying that she doesn't want to see it, Nusrat thought for a minute before joining in the 'fun' as Xenia would call it.

Psalm saw the line outside the door and made sure that she was in front guarding the entrance, she didn't want them to be disturbed. She looked at Gian who had wide innocent and curious eyes, she was still wondering how their eyes are big, well Luffy did have big eyes. Now all she had to do was make sure that no one wakes sis up! Psalm knew that if Sis woke up during her operation, all hell with break loose. Sabo was already having difficulty carrying Gian for so long, seriously how much does this baby even weigh?! Psalm saw this and she smirked.

"you know...Gian is 20 pounds of you're wondering~" amusement radiated from what she said. Sabo gaped internally, a baby this small can be heavy?! Ace suddenly took Gian and see if he was heavy. Well for a baby yes he is, but not too heavy. Gian stared into Ace's eyes, Ace's voice hitched in his throat it looked like Gian was trying to see through Ace's soul! Something Luffy would do but damn Gian's too adorable! Marco heard Thatch cooing, giving said man a disbelief look.

"what? Gian's too adorable!" Thatch protested noticing the look he was getting from his own brother, Thatch knew Marco and Marco did think that Gian was adorable he just had a better restraint to showing his expression! Pops snickered a bit before looking at Psalm seriously.

"tell us, what had caused your sister undeniable pain..." he asked-no demanded, he was done asking he needs to know what actually caused Rinoa to be in so much pain. Psalm sighed before looking at Gerard and Daniel for permission, they both nodded their head not wanting to keep the secret.

"well you see, umm the tattoo is some sort of warning for when danger is near...and if danger is nearer the pain gets worse it's only Rinoa that has the tattoo so far and i hope she will be the only one!" she shivered not wanting to know the pain, if sis is screaming like that then she really doesn't want to know! It takes a lot to make Rinoa scream bloody murder!

"also the look of the tattoo is some sort of mark...you know our race is different from all of you, well to be exact our heritage..." she said while a dark look appeared on her face. Pops was confused what did she mean by they were different?

"what do you mean-yoi?" Marco asked confused also, Psalm looked at her with a blank expression, it did not fit her attitude.

Psalm sighed before plopping down on the floor "well, me, sis and Gian are different because of the blood in our veins" she muttered the last part a bit. Ace's eyes widened not liking where this was leading to. Psalm sighed and decided in a silent argument.

"let me start in the beginning-shit sis will kill me, ~sigh~ anyway when me and sis were in the junkyard looking for extra stuff for the treehouse, we heard some men talking about our 'parents' i still remembered their names, if you're gonna ask it's Rex and Liza, anyway, they said that they were in jail and ~gulp~ they died-i don't believe it one bit but when sis found a newspaper talking about our parents and how justice had killed the demons, i couldn't believe it! Our heritage is considered a demon-a fucking demon! As far as i know me sis and Gian are the only ones left that is a pureblood of our heritage...i grew afraid for my life and all i knew was the fact that sis had beaten the men to the point they could have died...no one found out so, yea" she finished there she didn't want to continue. Thatch frowned. "That does not answer the question!"

"fine, me and sis found a way to hack into the government's system and found a file talking about us. We saw the amount of people from our heritage that was murdered by the government, let's just say we didn't saw our names and figured that they don't know about us yet-so the tattoo appeared maybe about a week after we hacked into the database, it only hurt sis when danger was coming or in worse case scenarios very near...then Garp appeared and explained that the firstborn of every family in our heritage had acquired the damn tattoo so that we know if the government or any danger that is near can harm us! He found out that we hacked and cleared whatever evidence that showed that we did, he was one of the few people that ever accepted us...After that sis went quiet for at least 2 weeks if not more. So yea we are very different" Psalm said grinning a bit at the memory of Garp helping them out.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy gaped they never knew! Pops and Marco traded knowing looks, Thatch Haruta and Izo were silent. Gerard noticed the knowing looks and he glared slightly at Pops, "oi old man what do you know?" he hissed out, Marco cursed internally not liking that they were caught. Pops exhaled.

"we know about your heritage...Garp had told us the last time he visited, well he told me and Marco..." he honestly told her and the others. For some reason Luffy felt betrayed, because they kept a secret that involved his sister! How dare they! Luffy was about to yell out when Daniel raised a hand.

"look kid don't get angry at the fact that they kept a secret from you! You know Rinoa wouldn't want you to snap at your family anyway!" he yelled his anger got the best of him, he didn't like it when people were trying to bug in their business he knew that it was a bad idea to visit. Luffy was stunned he didn't expect to get scolded he didn't even said anything yet!

"what?! Is it wrong to worry about an older sister?!" he yelled at him. Daniel blinked before frowning once more.

"did you not hear me?! Rinoa does not want you to worry about her! I knew i should have forced her to say no to coming here! This is just a waste of time anyway! As a matter of fact why would Rinoa even dare visit the people that left her in the first place?!" he shouted, Gian whimpered a bit and hid his head in Ace's neck, he didn't like all the yelling. Psalm went stiff, she never expected those words to ever come out of Daniel's mouth. Gerard whipped his head towards Daniel, his face filled with disbelief, not expecting that either. Daniel's face was slight red not used to yelling in anger, he was used to yelling for fun, but for anger no he wasn't. Izo and Haruta sneaked away before telling Pops that they will bring their stuff upstairs, they didn't want to listen anymore. Thatch Marco Ace and Sabo were silent their eyes were shadowed either by their hair or hat. Pops and Luffy had a similar thought 'why would you force her not to?'. Psalm went over to Daniel with a smile, then she whacked him on the back of his head, her face was filled with rage.

"you..." she started before grabbing Daniel's collar, she was using her actual strength unconsciously. Now Gerard knew what Rinoa meant, when she said that Psalm just needed a push.

"how in the seven gates of hell can you say that?!" she roared at Daniel, shaking him a bit. Daniel had a blank expression not regretting what he said. Everyone went quiet only Gian's whimpers could be heard, Ace rubbed the little boy's back soothingly. Marco felt bad for the little guy since his oldest sister probably is fighting for her life, while the other was fighting with someone they called a friend. Psalm couldn't take it anymore and threw Daniel as far as she could. Daniel landed around 4 feet from where he was before, he guessed that his elbow could be broken. Daniel sat up in time that he saw the punch that was coming towards him, he barely avoided it but Psalm was prepared and kicked him while he was trying to avoid the fist.

"you know i want to beat that pretty face of yours but i can't! Sis will kill me if i did!" Psalm reasoned gritting her teeth harshly. Thatch was impressed with the amount of loyalty that Psalm had for her older sister even though they acted like they don't care about each other. The statement seemed to amuse Daniel since a smirk appeared on his face.

"hehe, i guess you still are weak! Without Rinoa you're just a useless doll!" Daniel laughed a bit thinking that it was funny. Luffy held his straw hat and gripped on it like it was a life force, he didn't like where this was going to. Pops was prepared to interfere, Sabo was about to run in and stop them but Psalm took hold of Daniel's shirt and dragged him to the door. Marco knew what she was planning but before he can even do anything Psalm literally broke the door by tossing Daniel on it. The door's hinges broke and Daniel landed on the cold ground outside, it started raining so the ground was all muddy. Daniel's shirt was all dirty from the mud, but no one actually cared.

Psalm charged at him throwing a right hook at him. Daniel staggered down to the ground a bit, but he caught himself on time before he can land on his face. Psalm aimed her kick on Daniel's chin, but Daniel caught her foot and twisted her. Psalm silently cursed before she kicked Daniel's face while she was twisting in mid air. Daniel fell down on the ground but got on his feet before Psalm could land another blow at him. Psalm on the other hand wasn't use to the wet ground, Daniel however is perfect for the terrain for him and Rinoa usually trains in the rain resulting for wet ground. Daniel smirked and got a conclusion that he will win this round, however unfortunate for him Rinoa appeared looking drained. Xenia and Nusrat were yelling for her to come back, while Jennifer was observing what the her best friend would do at her current strength. Ace was about to stop Rinoa from doing anything that can do anymore damage to her body, but Sabo gave him a hard glare. Sabo didn't want Ace to interfere at all, he wanted to see what Rinoa will do. Luffy at the moment was beside Pops tears flowing down his huge eyes, Marco caressed his brothers hair trying to comfort him. Thatch on the other hand dazed off, not knowing how he will take care of this situation anymore.

"you know -gulp- why the hell did you even try to fight him Psalm?" Rinoa hissed at her younger sister, who flinched. Psalm stuttered her words, she looked small compared to her older sister at the moment. Gerard felt bad for Psalm, knowing that Rinoa never actually liked her, and seeing her like this will just aggravate Rinoa further. Rinoa advanced at her cowering sister, but turned her gaze towards Daniel. Xenia yelled for Rinoa to get back in the house since she doesn't know how the tattoo will react to the rain. Rinoa ignored her friend and continued to stay under the rain. Psalm gulped, "but sis he was insulting me an-and he was saying of why you even visit Ace Sabo and Luffy..." Psalm tried to explain in a smaller scale. Rinoa's eyebrow twitched before she sighed, her expression saging.

"you know, it's not horrible to visit them even for a little bit...I-I just miss them so much" Rinoa said to Daniel, who looked like a car just struck him. To Daniel he never saw Rinoa look like that, to the others they already saw how Rinoa looked so broken when she talks about Ace Sabo and Luffy. Daniel however being stubborn argued back "why? why in the damn world do you still miss them?" quiet only for Rinoa to hear him. Suddenly Rinoa felt light, the pain disappeared telling Rinoa that the danger was gone. Now Rinoa understood, this was the danger it was warning her to watch out for. Rinoa gritted her teeth, and forced Daniel to turn around, she hated the fact that her _best friend_ thinks that she doesn't miss her own brothers. Rinoa tried her best to make it look like she was still in pain, but she guessed that the gasps were from the sight of her strength coming back.

"i hate it when you said that, at my face! You know what i'll be nice for now, but if you say anything else i will hurt you personally, Daniel" Rinoa roared at Daniel. Her grip didn't falter one bit, making it look frightening to the others. Ace was worried for her injury since she just got out of 'surgery' but he noticed how her body language completely changed, her back was straighter, her grip on Daniel seemed to look tight, and the look of pain on her face disappeared. Thatch was awed at the strength Rinoa was displaying but he also knew that she has a limit, he can see it. Marco still had his bored expression on his face, Luffy on the other hand fell asleep with tears glistening and his cheeks puffed, he looked like he was having a nightmare which would be the case. Sabo and Gian stayed inside so that Gian wouldn't get wet, they were playing peek-a-boo so that Gian can be distracted.

"that's enough! Get in before you all get sick!" Pops shouted gaining the attention of Rinoa. Rinoa sighed before letting go of Daniel, who breathe a sigh of relief. However Rinoa gave Daniel a menacing glare, telling him that if he tries anything else she will be taking care of it. Daniel rushed inside where he was given a towel by Izo to dry off. Everyone else along with Psalm went in but Rinoa decided to stay outside for a little longer.

She didn't notice Gerard come up to her until he spoke "you know...i noticed how your pain disappeared when you started arguing with Daniel" he told what he saw, Rinoa sighed and smiled a bit.

"you know me so well" she said sarcastically. Gerard smirked and punched her shoulder in a teasing manner. Rinoa let out a laugh before looking up at the grey morning sky. The earth was crying once more, and she didn't like it one bit but she was marveled on how nice the rain looked.

"come on let's go inside before we get sick" Gerard pointed out grabbing her hand. Rinoa grumbled under her breath before complying to what he wants, not like she was gonna stop him from doing what he wants. The pain was gone and that was all that mattered to Rinoa at the moment, hopefully it won't leave any unwanted scar, no matter how look it may look.

* * *

Once inside they were inside, Rinoa was met by a crying Gian. She looked at Sabo who was looking at her sheepishly "we had a minor accident..." he said before looking away. Rinoa raised an eyebrow when she noticed the scar on Gian's right hand perfectly nor-wait...had there always been a scar there? Rinoa's eye widened when she saw a bit of blood drip from the hand, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Sabo!" she called for the blonde that covered his ears. Ace smirked knowing that his brother will get an earful from the 'mother' in the group. Pops grinned before setting his eyes at the waking Luffy. Luffy's straw hat was dangling from his neck neglected at the moment. Luffy's wide eyes opened instantly when he saw the ceiling instead of the grey skies. He panicked a bit thinking everything was a dream before a hand rested on his head.

Luffy turned to the person who placed their hand on top of his head, grinning when he saw Pops grinning face. "Pops! is it time to eat yet? Wait where's my hat?!" he asked loudly earning him a booming laugh from the man he just asked. Marco stopped Luffy asking for his hat, which was just dangling from his neck, by placing the hat forcefully on Luffy's head. Thatch on the other hand was already a step ahead, running towards the kitchen when he heard his little brother ask. Izo started laughing along with Haruta while they were walking towards the dining room. Luffy on the other hand looked absolutely confused about why they were laughing. Marco just shook at his brother telling him to forget about it silently. Luffy grinned placing his hand on his chin he looked like he was thinking of something-wait Luffy thinking? Sabo thought that the end of the world was already happening because it was known to rarely think, but right now in front of them. Luffy grinned making sure that his hat was on his head before running at Rinoa snatching Gian out of her grasp, surprising Rinoa, and running towards the kitchen.

"Luffy! Hold him properly at least!" Rinoa yelled running after her hyperactive brother who doesn't know how to care a baby properly. Gian just gurgled holding his chubby hands out towards the table. Nusrat and the others were too tired at the moment and plopped down on the couch or on top of the rug in the living room even Psalm. Jennifer however wanted to eat first considering that she missed breakfast, and probably lunch. So she quietly went to the dining room, no one really noticed her besides Pops who was watching her every move.

Jennifer quickly sat down next to Rinoa, who was startled with her presence. Luffy was already devouring the food that was given to him, in incredible speed. "he acts like you" Jennifer commented very quietly watching Luffy eat tremendous amount of food. Rinoa sweatdropped and snickered a bit. They do act one way or another, it's a shame that they aren't blood related. Luffy was trying to feed Gian, who was shaking his head in protest. Ace tried also but only got the food thrown at him, Sabo didn't even try having little information of how to take care of babies, well this is the only time that they ever tried to feed a baby well there was Luffy but they didn't really help on taking care of him. Rinoa smirked before she clicked her tongue gaining Gian's attention easily. Haruta was creeped out a bit since the older sister had absolute control of the younger brother. Rinoa took a piece of an apple and handed it to Gian's small hands. Gian blinked at it and ate the apple slice eagerly. Luffy, Ace and Sabo's jaws dropped on the ground, just how did she do that?!

"what? you gotta know what he wants, he can't talk yet you know" Rinoa stated grabbing a piece of bread devouring the poor thing in one bite. Jennifer on the other hand took some soup instead of the solids. "hey Rinoa can you pass me the soy sauce?" she whispered in her ear. Rinoa nodded her head reaching for the soy sauce that was in front of Haruta. Luffy just continued eating the food, unconsciously he ripped the soy sauce from Rinoa's hold. Izo choked a bit, trying to contain his laughter when Rinoa's face turned to shock. Marco and Haruta looked at each other before Haruta howled in laughter, banging her hand on her lap. Ace and Sabo were holding Gian, hoping to get away from Luffy's unexpected luck. Thatch looked from the corner of his eye to see the commotion why he was cooking, and honestly he wished that he can make fun of Rinoa at the moment.

Jennifer on the other hand smiled a bit taking some of her hair out of her face. Rinoa blinked for what seems to be the 100th time before sighing. Luffy didn't even know what hit him. As far as Pops was concerned Rinoa threw a piece of pie at Luffy. Luffy yelped not expecting the flying food, but ate it afterwards in one gulp. Rinoa growled once again before looking around for something harder and probably sharper than just food. Jennifer knew that glint in her eyes and that meant that there was no escaping no matter what, without out thinking Jennifer whacked Rinoa on the back of her head. The food that was coming to Marco's mouth dropped when he saw it happen, either the girl was crazy or she was used to doing this. By the way that Jennifer whacked her, Marco figured that she wasn't even thinking about what can happen to her. Jennifer went back to eating but she was cautious knowing that Rinoa might get revenge. Rinoa was stunned that Jennifer was the one that whacked her on the head, but Jennifer did know she might be doing so she had the advantage. Rinoa pouted before crossing her arms over her chest.

"boo, Jen you're no fun, i was just gonna throw a fork a Luffy" she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Pops laughed out loud, Marco chuckled slightly, Thatch hit his head with the spatula not minding that it was hot. Sabo and Ace were taken aback, not expecting for Rinoa to wanting to hit Luffy. Luffy paled a bit before taking his plate, and running out of the dining room. Gian giggled thinking that everyone was playing with him.

"Luffy! Get back here and eat your food here! Dammit!" Rinoa yelled at his little brother, who ignored her, his trademark laugh echoing throughout the halls. However Luffy accidentally tripped over Daniel spilling the contents of his plate on Daniel, said boy was not happy about the food that was spilled on him.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs which sounded like a girl screaming for help. This alerted everyone else that was sleeping in the living room, but when they saw what happened.

"hahahahaha! what the hell happened to you?" Xenia asked laughing hysterically holding her stomach. Daniel's face a turned a vibrant color of red, murmuring a few curses before running for the bathroom. Luffy was pouting about his food, Nusrat smacked his back playfully.

"aww it's just food, i'll give you some of mine!" she told Luffy who beamed at her. Rinoa smiled fondly at her so called family, then she felt someone ruffle her hair. She looked up to see Pops smiling at her, a silent question ringing through the air. Rinoa frowned before looking away mad that he even dared ask her, well she thinks he asked her to stay. How can she? That meant she will have to leave the life that she lived for almost all her life! She can't do that now can she? Rinoa sighed before plopping down on the floor leaning on the wall, the laughter of her best friends and siblings ringing through the air. However the incident today will be carved in her memory for eternity. Now all she has to do is make sure that the government doesn't discover her and her siblings...Life is never gonna be the same isn't it? Rinoa touched her tattoo cursing the blood that ran through her veins, but she knows 2 other people that has 'demonic' blood running through their veins, and she has to protect them. It's the job of the bis sister right?

To Be Continued~

A/N: OK this chapter had to be re-written like 3 times! That's because of the plot in the middle confused me, and i'm the author XD now for next chapter i hope you guys won't kill me...ok little spoiler it involves the government-Oh wait Thats a HUGE spoiler XD just watch out for unexpected new character next chap! I wont be able to update this until next month probably since i have a lot to write also! hopefully my best friend won't kill me! Till next time~!


	6. Chapter 6: A fail, and see you again!

**_Little notice over here! The beginning might be confusing but it will get better later on, hopefully 0_0._**

~Pops's POV~

It seems that Rinoa had caught up with my silent question, but she didn't seem to happy about it. Not like Ace was before but he got over it, and he actually made the decision to get adopted after their fight all those years ago. I smiled at the sight that was in front of me at the moment, Luffy was given a piggy-back ride by Marco, who didn't looked that pleased. Rinoa who was right beside me before decided to move next to her friends even Daniel who she had just fought a couple of minutes ago. Seriously the girl forgives way too easily, but seeing how she seems to trust the boy there's nothing to worry about. What i do know is that it will take more than just a few nice words to win the girl, for her to stay here. Honestly having Ace was experience already but for now i have to learn more about the girl. The blood that runs in her veins can counter with Roger's bloodline after all, however her heritage was a complete mystery. Why would the eldest child will be the only one to receive the tattoo on the back that can sense danger? Questions were running in my head like a train, but for now i will focus on my family for now, that is the role of a father after all! Laughing at my own joke, I walked towards the dining room where i can already smell the salty scent of the fried fish. It was unusual for Thatch to cook fish, but when i saw the tall boy that wore glasses i had a feeling that he was the one asking for the fish. Rinoa has some interesting friends as far as i can see. I heard Thatch mutter something which only made the younger but tall boy snicker. Thatch may be a chef, but when it comes to fishes he struggles on how slimy they were, i remembered he told me.

"Thatch stop complaining and just cook the fish-yoi!" Marco yelled appearing out of nowhere behind me. I wanted to laugh right there, but it seems that Marco is a bit frustrated at the moment. It wasn't Thatch's fault that he can't stand how slimy fishes can be. Rinoa on the other hand was trying to contain her laughter, but it seems that, that Xenia girl had other plans and decided to tickle her sides. A loud yelped could be heard, that caught the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Xenia! What did i say about tickling me?!" Rinoa growled while shielding her stomach.

Xenia snickered "you said to never do that again, but who will ever listen when it's this funny?" she teased the enraged Rino, as they call her. For revenge Rinoa tickled Xenia by the neck. Making the said girl yelp and run far away from where she was. The black-haired girl smiled in triumphant, clearly looking like she just won a marathon. I did noticed that the baby Gian was grabbing onto the short black-haired girl that's wears the glasses, what was her name again? I do know that it ends with rat...I'll just stick to calling her brat then. Once again im stuck on the idea whether to ask the girl to be adopted, but i am sure she will say yes no matter the outcome. Well as long as she stays as the trios sibling everything will be fine. My confidence holds no bounds unless i know that i have no chance.

~No one's POV~

"Nusrat! give me back my brother dangit!" Rinoa yelled at the top of her lungs annoyed that her brother was taken away from her. Sure she can protective, but she just gets really worried when her brother is not in her arms. Nusrat can be reliable but she still had a tinge of worry that the small black haired girl would accidentally drop her brother. Nusrat whined but dismissed the plead. That got Rinoa irritated, really irritated. However when she noticed her brother laughing, the older sister considered to leave her brother with her best friend. Nusrat was playing with Gian, with her eyes closed, then she accidentally tripped on a foot that shouldn't be there. As fast as the wind Rinoa caught her brother that had been separated from Nusrat's hold. Gian just laughed oblivious or he knew that his sister would catch him.

"never in my life did I expect you to drop my brother, Nusrat" Rinoa hissed at her best friend, trying to send a silent threat. Instead Nusrat got up and started to pinch the angry older sister.

"awww, Rinnie-chan! You look so cute when you're angry!" Jennifer just smiled watching her friends bicker at each other. While she was actually watching out for Nusrat's safety. Daniel stood up from the floor and quietly tiptoed away from his friends. He was lying around and when he felt Nusrat trip on him, he knew he was dead when he gets found. Fortunately for him, he was able to escape to the kitchen where Gerard was, still annoying Thatch. Daniel opened the refrigerator looking around the cold box.

"oi, do you have Hot-dogs?" he asked casually thinking that he was at home. Back home he usually asks Jennifer for hot-dogs, nothing unusual there. Well he did have a choice either eat hot-dogs or go hunt for his own. Option number 2 wasn't something he was very fond of. Rinoa does that not them. Back to the present, Thatch's face was turning pink.

"FINE COOK YOUR OWN FOOD!" he fumed leaving the two boys in the kitchen and leaving the fish, which was still cooking. Marco looked at Thatch who passed by him, stomping towards the stairs. Oyagi just shook his head, watching his son have a tantrum was very sad. Daniel and Gerard just looked at each other before both grabbed certain ingredients, using the kitchen for their own use. Marco sighed, he had already given up; his little brother's sister's friends were all nuts. Xenia came into the dining room and smelled the familiar smell of the homemade pizza that Daniel and Gerard usually make back home.

"hey Gerard Daniel! I want 2 slices so make sure we have enough!" she was answered by 2 groans because she's putting too much responsibility to them. Considering the amount that Rinoa eats along with Psalm and Gian it was already too much to begin with, however with her other siblings and the siblings of her other siblings along with the dad, yea they would need to make about 6 pans of pizza or even more. Psalm came charging in yelling at them to make salmon for them since she doesn't like pizza...PIZZA! This made Daniel annoyed.

"Psalm make it yourself then! Gerard and I are already making more than we could" he scolded her and pointed out the fact that they do have a lot to do. Psalm froze and looked at him like he grew 8 heads. Xenia snickered knowing what Psalm will say already.

"you do know i can't cook for right?" she had this twinkle in her eyes that says 'it's the truth'. Everyone that had lived in the tree-house knew that, that was also a reason why she could never cook without supervision of Daniel, Gerard or her older sister Rinoa. One time almost burned the tree-house down before when she was left alone to cook the deer that her sister caught for supper. Never in Daniel's life at the moment did her ever saw such a bad cook. Well he was a bad cook too but that was before now that he is seeing someone at the age that doesn't seem right to be horrible at cooking, it's just a sad sight.

"we know that but come on. I think it's time for you to start learning how to cook. It can save us a massive amount of time to not paying attention to you" Gerard muttered the last bit, since he didn't want Psalm to feel bad. Psalm just pouted and commented on how cooking is not needed even when she grows up since she can go to shops. The comment offended Thatch greatly since he is the cook in the household.

Thatch told Psalm all the basics despite the girl barely paying attention...Until Thatch began to explain how the cakes and pastries are made, that was when she started to pat attention more. Psalm liked to bake cakes more thank actual cooking...no matter how many times she failed baking a normal vanilla cake. Thatch made it his mission to make sure that Psalm learns EVERY BASIC SKILL. Rinoa just looked at them and stared, before face-palming. She started muttering about how it will be hopeless, and will be going to be time consuming.

Psalm looked at her sister dejected "come on sis! I can't be that bad! Remember the last time I baked a cake and you said it was good?" her eyes twinkled proudly recalling the time she baked her first cake by herself. Rinoa flinched slightly, while trying to hide her expression. Marco being curious tapped her shoulder to figure out why.

"I may have lied to her" Rinoa whispered to him. His eyes widened, no wonder she just tried to hide her look. Lying might have been the only thing that she could've done to make her sister feel good to herself. Rinoa looked at her sister "well yea, but it's best to watch and LEARN first before trying on your again" emphasizing the word learn. Psalm pouted but did as told and continued to watch Thatch. It took them another 30 minutes before Psalm was able to understand the importance of using oil. Thatch got another pan out and gave it to Psalm "your turn" the girl grabbed the pan and instantly lit the vacant part of the stove on fire to start. Daniel looked at them in worry and fear.

"why?! Remember last time?!"

"they'll be fine"

"since when?!" this time it was the residents of the tree-house that yelled out. Nusrat ran towards the stairs, Jennifer not far behind her. Xenia was retreating towards the couch to use it as a defense mechanism. Gerard and Daniel couldn't leave their posts since they still have to continue making the pizza, instead they used the chairs as shields as best as they could. Marco sighed for the 100th time for the day and continued to watch the girl, just in case she gets hurt or any of their property gets damaged. Psalm poured the cooking oil carefully, and once it was boiling she took out a slice of salmon from the fridge and placed the meat in the pan. She wasn't sure if she was doing it correctly, but food is food. Thatch looked like he was ready to cry. You do NOT stick the meat in the pan like that, most of all Salmon meat! The pompadour man gave up in teaching Psalm which resulted in a few heavy but relieved sighs.

Gerard leaned towards Daniel a bit to whisper something "you think she's even gonna be learning?". Daniel snorted immediately "maybe in 30 years but I do not guarantee that Psalm will be able to learn how to cook as of this moment". Gerard hummed in agreement before continuing cooking. After finishing cooking, Gerard and Daniel had set the food down on the dining table.

"well? Dig in" everyone sat down but most went to the living room to eat and watch some television. Whitebeard kept his distance to the now hostile big sister, for some reason. Marco may have kept his distance but that did not prevent him from getting curious on why she was angry.

~4 hours later~

After the food they started to play by the backyard only to start climbing the trees like a bunch of gorillas. It was Luffy who initiated the climbing session. However the ones that didn't join the session was Marco and Rinoa. Marco wasn't surprise when Thatch joined in with the other kids, he was surprised when the raven haired girl did not join. Sensing the tense atmosphere he decided to talk.

"so who is your favorite friend there-yoi?" it was just a random question but it did start the conversation. Rinoa looked at him with the eyes, those familiar eyes. Marco knew that the sister was pretty against getting adopted but he say the familiar spark he saw Ace gave when he was about to give in. But Rinoa's stubborn brain was still not giving in. She exhaled and inhaled deeply shrugging her shoulders "well if you want me to be honest, it would be none of them. I just don't feel the same connection I made when I was with Sabo, Ace and Luffy." she paused for a second glancing towards the laughing bunch by the distance.

A ghastly smile appeared on her face "but I do want to protect them no matter the cost" Marco was satisfied with just that. To him as long as she can protect them, that's all that mattered to him. His family will be protecting Ace Sabo and Luffy, while she protects her own group.

'hopefully she can find people that she can trust' he thought to himself. His father had gave them advice to find people that they will come to trust, but after one fatal mistake it was hard to trust again after all. With the maniac on the loose anything can happen. Rinoa noticing that Marco was thinking grew bored.

"where are you going-yoi?" she glanced back to Marco who was now going towards her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"just roaming, I wanna see everything before we go" smiling the blonde boy offered a hand.

"come I'll show some of my secret areas I found-yoi" he grabbed her left hand and started to drag her towards the west. Being the person that has no clue on where they were going Rinoa had allowed Marco to drag her, but she wasn't gonna make his job easier on bringing her to wherever.

The day had ended with Marco becoming Rinoa's friend, or so he proclaims that is. The orphanage had called and asked for the group to be given back immediately, Ms Makino had been told that if they weren't given back fast the officials might do something about it. Luffy didn't want his big sister to leave but one glance from Rinoa he halted his cries. Rinoa kneeled down in front of Luffy.

"Luffy...I'll try to visit but you know that won't happen again soon" Luffy nodded understanding it completely, but still reluctant to let her go. Rinoa sighed and ruffled Luffy's hair.

"See you again Luffy, Ace, Sabo" she stood up after and went out the door towards the car where everyone else was waiting. Nusrat looked towards her with a large grin. Waving both arms in the air she allowed a sense of relief wash over her.

The others were already inside and was waiting for the last person to be late. Rinoa turned around once more, watching as Luffy waved his hand in the air. She allowed a smile to spread on her face. Making the peace sign she entered the car to start their travel back to the orphanage.

~2hrs 45 mins later~

The travel back was loud and irritating, as far as Rinoa was concerned. Nusrat and Xenai wouldn't stop singing, Gerard and Daniel was discussing about a game they had seen a few days ago, while Jennifer was looking out the window, Psalm and Gian were busy playing open shut them. They decided it was best to leave Kasai and Gurio back with Whitebeard since if the officials found out about the Kasai he will be take away since he is a tiger, while Gurio might have been brought back to the pound. Whitebeard glanced at the teen who looked utterly pissed. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. This brought all of the attention to him, and then to Rinoa when they noticed ten gaze he was giving was to her.

"Rinnie! Come on we weren't that bad!" Nusrat said as she patted Rinoa's shoulder.

Sadly the girl had just hissed at her "I need some sleep! It's gonna be a handful once we get back and I definitely want some energy" the proclamation was hard and heavy, that meant that she meant what she had said. Taking care of a whole group took a toll on her, and the fact that she has a baby brother to take care of is another reason why she is always tired by the end of the day...then comes her hyper sister, though she prefers to be by the computer most of the time. Nusrat looked by the window and noticed the orphanage coming into view, she pressed the button to make the window of the car go down when she noticed a certain lady was outside the building.

"Makino! Were back!" her scream gained the attention of the townsfolk that were by the area, they had waved their hands while some flinched realizing that the troublemakers were back. The green haired lady looked towards where the noise came from, only to smile excitedly when she realized it was the children that suddenly ran off.

"Nusrat! Are you guys alright?" she yelled back, going to the side when the car got closer. Rather than answering her Nusrat had the idea of opening the door of the car and jumping onto Makino. Makino's eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around Nusrat and made sure that one foot was behind her to balance her form and Nusrats. Yelling could be heard from the car that stopped at once.

"Yep!" and then groans could be heard coming from the car. Chuckling the green haired woman let go of Nusrat to greet the others and help them with the luggage. She chatted with Whitebeard for a bit before she noticed the trio come out of the car with the eldest yelling about carrying the youngest in a safer way. Smiling fondly she gained their attention by clapping their hands together.

"welcome back, Rinoa, Psalm Gian!" Psalm greeted back with a higher tone of voice while Gian continued to stare at her like he didn't know he at all. Rinoa on the other hand looked flustered. Everyone looked at her anxious to know what she could be thinking. Noticing the stares she had no choice but to say something.

Sheepishly looking away once again "ah, yea...I'm back..." Jennifer could see how her friend's ear went red. The group looked at each other before putting up a thumbs up towards Rinoa. The raven haired girl didn't know what was wrong and before she could even ask.

"Nice!" then realized, it was what she always say when someone gets flustered at saying something nice to someone who greeted them. A tickmark appeared on her face recalling that it is her motto. By then they got their luggage again and went towards the woods to play everything back, Makino couldn't even stop them since she had an announcement that she forgot to tell. Whitebeard chuckled once more before taking his leave. Makino bowed to show her gratitude, and waved goodbye to the retreating car.

Now all she had to do was tell them about what she forgot to tell them tomorrow...and hopefully they will take it lightly.

~TBC~

 _ **Thank you for reading this very very very late chapter, and I made it very short considering that I mostly ran out of ideas for the end and just went with that. THIS IS NOT THE END END FOR ANYONE THAT IS CONFUSED. Reviews are very much appreciated, favorite and follow the story are options but it will be helpful for me to continue! (I'll finish this no matter what!) A little heads up, all of the chapters such as this one will be around 3k words to 5k words from now on since I will be leaving during vacation and I don't have the time to make it longer. If the chapter was a LOT shorter than what you wanted, I deeply apologize. Thank you again for reading, and even if you're shy please try to leave a review it will help me get better!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Through the years

5 years later during fall time~

The moment she opened her eyes sunshine had hit her. Groaning she sat up slowly and started to rub her eyes to fix her damaged vision. However the moment she was able to see straight once more a tiny figure attacked her, making her topple back down to the bed.

"Gian!"

"Sis! Morning!" the little boy continued to snuggle next to her sister, irritating the girl more. After what seemed like an eternity the door had once again opened revealing a blonde haired boy. He took Gian and placed the boy on the floor, making said boy whine questioning why he did that.

"That's because your sister needs some sleep!" Gian began to pout and luckily both had learned to look away. She never knew that her brother can get this cute. The door once again opened and revealed her other sibling.

Psalm crossed her arms over her chest "alright Gian let big sister Rinoa sleep, she went an all nighter last night" Psalm didn't even bother waiting for her brother to respond she took him in her arms and went out the door after she gave a mock salute.

"damn brat" was the last thing the person under covers had said before trying to get to sleep...only to remember that she had another company in her room.

"vincent get out, I need at least another 2 hours of sleep" she begged her friend.

"and let you play during those hours while we work our asses off to do the chores? No way! Get up, Rinoa!" Vincent being the lazy ass he was, usually preferred if he had help getting his chores done even though he knew he can do it alone. Rinoa groaned and continued to stay in bed, only to be interrupted by her blonde friend, by taking the covers off.

Rinoa instantly got up to get the covers back, it was damn cold after all. Vincent ran out of the room with the covers on tow, he didn't bother looking back since the loud footsteps behind him told him that she was trying to get her blankets back. "Dammit Vincent! Get back here!".

Unknown to them the others were watching them from afar snickering, while a certain little brother was looking at the running pair confused. Nusrat looked at the child "now Gian, that is what you call friendship!~" she sang out loud. Xenia began yelling out for Rinoa, telling her that she needs to come out decent at least. Said girl on the other hand just remembered why she was even running for her blanket...only in tiny shorts and a tank top. Rinoa blushed tenfold before turning to the room she was closest too, unfortunately it was a certain dumbasses room.

"What the fuck Rinoa?!"

"sorry! Just give me a blanket!"

She came running out once again with a blue blanket covering her. Psalm was the first one to laugh, she already knew that her sister was at that state and the other girl knew as well, but she couldn't believe that her sister could forget so easily. The door to Rinoa's room was slammed shut, and they can hear the opening of drawings and curses. Jennifer covered Gian's ears trying her best to not let the boy get 'tainted' at such a young age. Gerard had came out of his sleeping chambers looking as if he saw a zombie pop out of nowhere. He looked towards the others.

"you guys are the worst, you could've stopped her!" he pointed a finger towards Nusrat as a sign that he accuses her of not stopping Rinoa. The brunette just laughed it off.

"aww come on! It wasn't that bad, and besides she probably looked good right?~" her teasing voice affected the tall boy immediately, who walked off ranting about installing a lock on his door as long as Rinoa allows it. Xenia just continued to laugh. Then she headed off for the kitchen.

Xenia stopped by the counter "ohh daniel~~" only to get smacked by a piece of bread. Then she remembered, her friend Daniel wasn't here anymore. Remembering the memory of her friend getting dragged away since he was adopted was painful, but what was more painful was that she wouldn't be able to get to eat his cooking anymore. It was Nusrat that smacked the piece of bread on her face, but instead of having a grin on her face, she wore a sad smile indicating Xenia that she already knew what she was talking about.

"cheer up, you still have me to cook for you" Gerard had tried to cheer her up once more. He only received a glare from the girl he was trying to cheer up.

"Your food is not as good as Daniels!" and the whole, tiring, conversation came back again. This always happened whenever Xenia would remember that their main cook wasn't here anymore. They were only interrupted when Rinoa entered the room, looking pissed really pissed.

She sat down on the chair by the dining table "I swear to God if I see Vincent I will castrate him!" and the let the mood swings begin. Psalm noted that her sister was on her month considering that she was cranky as hell, usually she would just warn vincent, but whenever she was in her month, plans to harm their friend was the first thing coming out of her mouth. Though it may be a bit sadistic, and rude considering it was morning, they were all used to it by now. Except the occasional newbie named Vincent though he shouldn't be considered a newbie anymore in actual years he still is a newbie.

~5 years ago~

 _They all came back to the tree-house exhausted, only to be interrupted by a certain knock on their entrance door. Rinoa was the one to answer this and told the others to go to bed, and that she will handle it. Psalm didn't want her sister to handle this all on her own, but she wanted sleep and her sister was responsible enough. Psalm took Gian along with her to her room for a change, the others did as told and went to bed._

 _Rinoa waited until they were all gone before she opened the door. She already expected it to be Makino but she did not expect to see a blonde haired boy right next to her, also another brunette girl. Makino smiled at her "sorry for bothering you Rinoa, but these two children had been placed in the orphanage about a day ago" the girl raised a brow towards her superior._

 _"And? Why did you bring them here?"_

 _"you see...Daniel got adopted-"_

 _"and you are telling me that these two are like a compensation for having Daniel adopted?" Makino only nodded her head to the smart girl who caught on easily. Rinoa inhaled a big gulp of air before exhaling, she tried to calm herself down as best as she could. She is angry but knowing the system of how kids got adopted, there was no use in trying to protect her long-time friend. What she didn't understand was why bring these two other kids here.  
_

 _Makino noticed how Rinoa was staring at the two newcomers intensely "Rinoa, I know that you don't like it, but like it or not Daniel will be taken away and these two will be your new additions to your little group!" persuading the so called 'Pack Leader' is hard but not impossible, she did it before with Gian, and she can do it again._

 _Rinoa clenched her fists tightly. So that's why she came to their hideout with these two, so that she can welcome them with open arms? Fat chance, she's not gonna let these two in. Rinoa was about to close the door when the person she wanted to see the least came and stopped her. "Rinoa, listen to Makino I already have my stuff ready and I got my room ready for them...sorry but I knew this beforehand..." Daniel said trying to make the situation a bit better than it should be. The raven haired girl looked over her shoulder to see Daniel with eyes filled with slight pain, but mostly relief, the relief was something that ticked her off._

 _"Now your relieved that your leaving the group? We've been together for so long already!" Rinoa yelled straight to her 'friend'. Daniel stood his ground and stood up tall to show Rinoa that he wasn't intimidated._

 _"I know that but...While I can I want to experience what it is like with a family and...I think this will be for the best." with that Daniel took his luggage and went out the door, being careful with his way down. He didnt even bother looking back when he headed towards the orphanage, one slide glance but nothing else. Rinoa stared where her friend left and then glancing towards the newcomers who were both tired looking. She nodded her head towards Makino who immediately left after being dismissed. The brunette with a magenta sweater was the first to give and sat down on the seat that Daniel would usually sit on. Inside Rinoa was raging like a wild fire but she always knew that first impressions are important._

 _She allowed the boy to sit down next to the girl, and she sat down in front of them. Crossing her legs Rinoa looked at them intensely . "So what's your story for coming here?" of course that question, the easiest way to find out about a child that was left to fend for themselves. The blonde boy decided to start being the 'gentleman' he was._

 _"I failed my parents, well in academics. My grades were passing but my parents expected more, I'm outstanding when it comes to sports, mainly baseball, but when it comes to actual education I don't really care unless it was something about science or anything that gets my attention. That's basically it, and oh yea my name is Vincent" the boy now she knew is named Vincent, finished. Now she glanced towards the brunette, who looked away embarrassed._

 _"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, now tell me" Rinoa commanded._

 _The girl fixed her position to make herself more comfortable "Let's say I ran away from home, and when my parents found out they didn't even bother getting me back, they sent a form to the orphanage saying that they don't want me anymore"_

 _"that must've been harsh" Vincent commented._

 _"Not really, oh yea my name is Hia." they both nodded at each other finishing their introductions. Rinoa being very tired, decided to deal with this in the morning, she led Vincent to Daniel's old room while she led Hia to her own room, since they had no space yet for her._

 _The morning was what she expected though...total utterly annoying chaos. There was shouting, some accusations and there came the occasional drama that Rinoa just loathed so much. Hia was terrified for her life, while Vincent seemed to enjoy what was happening. After a few forced explanations they were able to settle down only for Nusrat to have a devoid expression on her face, after her friend left._

 _After a bit more drama, Nusrat was also the first one to greet the newcomers with open arms, following Psalm._

 _~back to present~_

The memory was still fresh in their minds but they wouldn't regret it for anything, and hopefully Rinoa didnt regret it as well-

"Vincent give me back my sandwich!" scratch that she won't just regret but she will despise as well. Now it's back to the occasional chase, in which Vincent always out runs the other.

~ASL time!~

(sabo's POV)

Ok, first of my morning was decent, apart from the same old wake up call, getting kicked off the bed by my two beloved brothers, my morning was OK. That was until Pops announced that we will be visiting Rinoa. That was when destruction happened, first it was Luffy jumping up and down in happiness, next it was Ace telling Luffy to calm down when he himself has his own blush on his face, then it was Thatch saying that he will finally train Psalm to be a great cook...but I did not expect Marco to be excited to go. He and Rinoa didn't really have a good start when they first met each other after all.

"Well, Sabo after you finish breakfast get in the car" Pops told me snapping me out of my own daze. Everyone else was back in the company working, I also wanted to start working as well, but Pops said I will be better off finding what I would want to do best.

"Of course Pops, just got to get something from the room" I finished my meal quickly surprised that Luffy didn't bother stealing any. I guess the announcement got him too excited to even wonder about my food. I went upstairs to get my pipe- not just any pipe but an improved pipe...ok quite confusing, what I meant is that the pipe that I have now is modified as a weapon, Pops gave it to me for my birthday last year. It didn't feel right if I didn't have it behind my back at all, though I always wonder what it would've felt like to hold an actual sword. No matter, I rushed back down just in case Luffy was able to convince Pops to leave me behind. Last time was very annoying after all.

Luckily when I got back down, Ace was barely holding Luffy down. "Back! Let's go!" I shouted while rushing towards the door. Ace had finally let the 'bull' go, who instantly took a seat at the back of the car. I grinned slightly also excited to see my sister again. The last thing we did heard from Makino before was that the Daniel kid was adopted and that the others suffered greatly from it, as well Rinoa. We couldn't visit them because Pops had enrolled us in school, and Luffy was already suffering the first 4 days. It took Pops and I a month or so to get Luffy to learn all of the basic subjects such as simple math.

I was suddenly feeling a stinging pain on my shoulder. Then I saw a snickering Ace, "Ace! What the hell?!". The maniac rushed for the front seat right next to Pops so that he will be safe.

'that devil...'

"Come on Sabo! You're taking forever! Sorry not sorry as well!" I gritted my teeth at his response, he was so damn lucky Pops was already right next to him.

~Ace's POV~

I always did wonder as to why Daniel left, then again they are still part of the orphanage no matter what they do. It's not like they can be as free as Sabo, Luffy or I. Ok that was rude of me. Besides laughing from the prank that I did on Sabo I am thinking about the others back at the orphanage...I wonder if they got new people as well.

"Ace~~!" kicked out of my thoughts very rudely by my one and only little brother. I glared halfheartedly at him "what?"

"what do you think Rinoa would look like by now? I mean it's been a long time again! I just wanna see if they also have new people i can befriend- also do you think her cooking skills improved? That reminds me I want to taste Gerards cooking again! The pizza from before was the best!" I laughed at what he said at the end.

I looked back from the front seat and reached out a hand to ruffle his head "you still remember the taste of the food you deem worthy is good don't you?" laughing his trademark laugh he stopped my hand from further ruffling.

Pops laughed at our antics "say Ace, Sabo, make sure to help Luffy out on his homework alright?" the both of us nodded our heads. I bet Sabo is still angry but it can't be helped...then again I don't like it when he stays this quiet.

"oi Sabo!" no answer

"Sabo!" still no answer

"god dammit Sabo I'm sorry so please talk to me!" a laugh finally erupted from his freaking vocal cords, however no words, fudge it I give up. I leaned on the car window- no I was not pouting, I was simply...ok I am pouting but it cant be helped! My own brother is ignoring me! Now I had to stay in this damn car for the next 2 hours or so only hearing Luffy babble about the food that he will be wanting to taste once we reach them.

That was when I realized something. Pops said to make sure that we help Luffy with his homework right? Then that would mean-

"It appears that you had finally realized what I said, Ace" Then I heard Sabo's booming laughter and Luffy's constant questions as to why he was laughing.

'No this cannot happen, THIS CANNOT FUCKING HAPPEN TO ME!' I yelled mentally, because I just fucking realized that I would need to stay over with Rinoa and the others, the all mighty god please please take me out of this misery! No? Well shit I have to find my own way then.

Considering how Pops was laughing and nudging me to cheer up and that he knows that I would love what I would be seeing there, I can't help but be curious of course. I glanced at him with a curious look only to be given a knowing look. Once again I gave up forcing myself to sleep by listening to 1970's songs or at least that's what I think the year is for these songs

~2hours 45 mins later~

FUCKING FINALLY! We finally arrived at the orphanage! hmm...the only thing that did seem to change is the exterior from the looks of it. Makino-san is still the caretaker of course but it didn't change the fact that I still despise this place. Even though the person I cherish the most is living somewhere near it's borders- DO NOT GET THE DAMN WRONG IDEA HERE! I was the first one of the car when we hit full stop, I was surprised it wasn't Luffy. That was until I saw his sleeping face leaned against Sabo's shoulder. No wonder I didn't recall hearing his voice by the time "I want you back" by Micheal Jackson, I have to admit his songs are great but getting it repeated more than I want it to is pretty annoying and tiring. Then the song "Love me like you do" by Ellie Goulding came on and I think it was repeated a few times as well, great song but the music video was weird. I know the song is NOT from the 1970's but in 2015! I know my years!

Sabo was able to get Luffy to wake up much to our surprise, we weren't able to wake him up when I nearly blew up the kitchen and Pops was 'evacuating' us- errr yea I blame that on Thatch. What? It was his fault I lost concentration! Pops came out as well and went towards the trunk, silent gave me the hand sign to come over as well. Ugh here it comes, the time where Hiken no Ace becomes a carrier. Like the nickname I was given by none other than Thatch? Yea I found it cool as well. Marco was a bit skeptical but it can't be helped. I carried one of the bigger ones considering I don't want Pops to get injured now, and I am 20 years old, young and healthy not to mention devilishly handsome and beefy! Okay I may be going overboard...

"Ace please stop thinking about yourself and focus helping Pops" Sabo always knows when I begin thinking about myself, damn it. As much as I hate to admit it he is right.

"Pops where do I put the baggage's?" I asked he gave me a smile before he gestured up ahead. Confused I looked ahead, there was someone running- no I think 3 people are running towards us. I was still confused until I heard one of them.

"Laszlo! Wait for us! You know how your big sister loves to take it slow!" that voice...isn't that Psalms?! And is that Laszlo?! He's already big! Okay I definitely sounded like an old man there.

"But I want to see them! Besides you said that I can see them the moment the old man contacts us that they are near!"

"For fuck's sake how the hell did you start talking so well for your age?!"

"IM EIGHT!" the argument subsided when they noticed me. 'Finally' I thought to myself. Even though Laszlo made it specifically clear that he wanted to see us so badly, he still hid behind his sister. Psalm on the other hand was looking at me clearly surprised. Did I change that badly?

She came up to me slowly and started examining me top to bottom- over and over again. I was about to speak when I heard a slightly familiar voice. "You do realize that she is a girl and a girl seeing a cute boy will only make her stare more" The voice definitely reminded me of- the girl came out of the shadows and faint smile of her face.

"It's been a while...Ace" no freaking way, please tell me the gorgeous girl I see before my eyes is not Rinoa! Unfortunately for me God seem to love my reactions for the gorgeous girl is indeed Rinoa. Damn when did she get so so so- I CAN'T PUT IT TO WORDS DAMMIT. She is wearing her normal clothing but her shorts were slight above her knees now, same dragon necklace dangling over her- holy shit her chest just got- SLAP~!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone slapped me on the cheeks. More specifically it was Luffy that slapped me and his words were more surprising "Ace hold yourself together, like Sabo had told me before, we don't need to get the sheets dirty" holy christmas balls. My baby brother did NOT just say that to ME. I don't think I was the only one baffled. Psalm was indeed laughing her ass off, while Rinoa covered Laszlo's ears. She slightly glared at Luffy who only started laughing. I glanced at Sabo who gave me a thumbs up.

"Ace, Rinoa may have knocked your sockets off but for now lets get your stuff in the tree-house now, later you can start the magic" I knew what Pops meant by 'Magic' I looked at him like his head was suddenly replaced by a hydra head (not like they are real anyway).

"gurararara go ahead lad, show them what you learned through the 5 years you've been separated again" he pushed me forward closer to someone I had tried my best not to examine thoroughly...ah shit I may need a cold shower or bath by the river.

~TBC

 _ **late post once again, however I can honestly say... IM FINALLY GETTING MY IMAGINATION BACK. IS THIS A DRAWBACK TO GETTING OLDER OR WHAT?! Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up shortly ^_^ review favorite and follow!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Morning before the sleepover

~Rinoa's POV~

Oh my gosh, I was woken up harshly by my phone that kept vibrating and ringing telling me that someone was calling me. I sat up groggily not happy at the fact I was woken up from my dream. Speaking of dreams, it has been a long time since I dreamt that well, usually I had nightmares. I took my iPhone 5S (yes I need to get a new one fast but I like this one) and answered my call.

"Hello?" I didn't care if I sounded like a dumbass considering my tone was not exactly a tone that most people would like to hear. The chuckling at the other end sounded very very familiar, scratch that I know this man by heart.

"I see that I have awoken the beast! Gurarara, how are you doing over there Rinoa?" Damn old man waking me up just to ask how I'm doing. I was so so tempted to just hang up on him and continue sleeping, but I do want for him to have a good impression of me still since he is technically Luffy's dad as of speak.

I scratch the back of my head yawning slightly "I'm fine, but I will feel great if you let me sleep some more old man" I didn't bother hiding my displeasure, this made Whitebeard laugh more. I'm afraid that the laugh was so loud that my baby brother may have woken up, speaking of which the little booger still kept sleeping next to me! I didn't even notice that I wasn't by the wall anymore until now...

"Before you sleep again, Rinoa...I have something to ask you" oh god here comes the requests again. It usually involves Luffy more than Ace and Sabo. I wanna see them again...I shook my head to get the negative thoughts out of mind.

"Yea what is it?" I know that the old man is grinning knowing that he has my full attention. I heard shuffling and a trunk of a car being open (?) and then the sounds of bags dropping. No, oh heavens no, he isn't thinking of-

"Rinoa I bet you get what I mean just from those sounds and yes I want the boys to stay there for a certain amount of time. Oh! Also-" he was interrupted when I heard shouting coming from outside. By the bellowing I am hearing from the phone I instantly knew it just had to come from him whatever was outside. I put the call on hold and went out only to get a ridiculous sight in all of my life.

Behold my eyes was the sight of a pompadour man dangling upside down on one the contraptions that Nusrat did to try and keep the 'pests' out and unluckily for this man he just experienced one of the worse traps. Nusrat was the first one down already helping the man down who I recognized as...Thatch? Can't really recall if it is him but the hairstyle is indeed his. Nusrat was laughing her guts outs saying that he must be stupid for not seeing something so obvious, and Thatch(?)'s face lit up bright red from blushing. I may like having extra company but having a surprise visit usually gets on my nerves. Pompadour-man looked up and saw me.

"Ah! Rinoa?! Is that you?! Look at how sexy and hot you got! Marco, I told you she will be knocked up once she grows up! You owe me 200 beli!" can I kill this bastard? I know I may have changed over the years but blurting out something like that is indeed annoying. Sighing I went back in to continue my call with Whitebeard,

"Ok old man I have 2 more mouths to feed so talk to you later" after he said his goodbyes and informing me that I have roughly 6 hours to prepare for the trio's arrival he hanged up. That left me completely unprepared and panicking. My attention was averted to the outside once again when I heard leaves loudly ruffling and a slight sound of a wood breaking. What in hell's sake did they break now?! I ran out to see Thatch once again hanging upside down but now covered in goo, I think that is hardened honey...hopefully.

I silently closed the door behind me and carefully went down the ladders. Taking the stairs is far too troublesome. I was minding and taking my time going down until someone's comment shook my anger to a certain level already.

"Rinoa, I must say your choice of colors is great, the view from down here is the best!" Thatch never did learn to shut up. I groaned in annoyance and I sped up too quickly get down. But I do have to admit hearing someone smack him on the head and him yelping in pain made me smile, crap I might get sadistic if I don't watch it. I turned around to see Marco helping his brother down but the scolding coming from the pineapple head was funny.

"Thatch refrain from commenting those lewd thoughts-yoi, she may be considered adult now but she is still below your age by a good amount of years it's only gonna make you look like a pedophile." I think my stomach just burst out, I know Nusrat's gut blew up from that joke. I didn't even care anymore if I woke everyone else up. I stopped laughing and looked at the two grown men in front of me. I'm sure in Thatch's body was still a kid while Marco is clearly showing the signs that he is acting like an adult and not like a hormonal teenager.

I walked towards them only to realize that Marco's shirt was open. 'ah crap' here goes my girly side- yes I still have something called the girly side. I scanned him from top to bottom not missing the amused look he gave me and Thatch's look his eyebrows were wiggling. My turn to be impressed, he has some nice abs not like I'm gonna say that out loud anyway. Shaking my head, I forced out my serious attitude.

"the hell are you guys doing here?" I raised my voice a tad bit to tell them that I am serious, even though Thatch has the look that promised mischief. He promises mischief I promise punishments no matter how bigger, stronger or older he is. Thatch was about to speak but Marco held up a hand telling the brunette that he will be the one speaking.

"Pops sent us here to make sure that the trio won't run away from you guys knowing that Pops will not be informing them about the visit, but knowing Luffy he will pick up on it-yoi" probably the longest sentence he had ever said before ending it with the word yoi but he could care less. I nodded my head in acknowledgment before remembering the I do have something to do! I sighed before gesturing for them to follow me. Nusrat noticed my hint as well since she climbed up the ladders as fast as she could running to a certain person's room. Only did I know who the person was when I heard her yelp. Then the bickering started, shit this is way too early for it.

To make sure that Thatch won't do anything I told him to go first. Trusting Marco enough not to do anything I climbed up after Thatch. I felt eyes behind me though but I felt it go as though he knew I was watching. Ok, I have to admit, at least he didn't comment so that is nice. We finally got up the ladder which Thatch had clearly left Marco and I for ourselves to look around the place. I always forget that it's their first time here so I can't blame him. Why didn't Marco follow him, though? I glanced at the blonde- and woah from my angle I would say he looks quite fine. No hidden meaning there.

"why didn't you follow him?" ok sure he does have the choice to follow or not but I'm afraid that Thatch might do something out of this world or in my way of saying, something for me to question my sanity.

He combed his hair with his fingers making him look, in hia's words, exquisite. "Didn't feel like it-yoi and I have a feeling you have friends that can beat him up for me" he's right...holy shit I forgot Psalm and Gian have school! I pushed Marco aside and rushed to my room knowing that my bro is there. I rushed to the bed before shaking my brother.

"Gian get up your late!" the words made his eyes lids snap open and he looked around as if looking for something. He did found it, the calendar and clock. Then he looked at me with that fiery glare he usually has when he is mad.

"Sis! It's still too early and remembers we got you to convince our teachers that big sister psalm and I needed rest! You got as one week for rest!" oh yea...well I did forget about that, but it can't be helped! The fact that I was stressed the past we days and even now surely that proved to them that I would have forgotten about something! I scratched the back of my head clearly dumbfounded that I have forgotten about that since I was the one that demanded them for me to meet their teachers.

Gian opened his mouth to say something else when he noticed Marco behind the door. It might have been years since the last time they saw each other face to face but I was able to get hold of Marco through google hangouts...Er, yea blames Nusrat on that. My own brother didn't bother giving me a smile and ran towards pineapple. Yes, because I'm a jealous big sister means I can call Marco, Pineapple. I can just hear their laughs and Gian asking how Marco was and what he freaking did the past few days they couldn't talk and blah blah blah!

Not wanting to interrupt I was able to sneak past them congratulating myself. I walked towards a good friends door, also known as Vincent. I'm surprised that he didn't come running in my room fucking tickling me as my wake up call or even taking my blankets like he usually would. That does, to me that is, pose a very disturbing thought. But I did hear from Hia that he came back pretty late along with Gerard since they went to the tavern for some god damn reason. I told them multiple times that they couldn't go without a good reason! Alright, I am overreacting, but it's for their safety! When I finally got to his room after a few climbs here and there, I noticed a few hushed yells. Ah god, I forgot that this was Daniel's old room after all.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GOOD FRIEND DANIEL?!" the shout was so loud when I opened the door slightly that I heard a surprised yelped next door, no doubt Gerard. I have to admit that, that was one info I had forgotten to mention. I abruptly opened the door in fear that my friend was already harming one of the "youngest" of the group. The sight beholds to me was quite...weird.

There was Vincent still on the bed but he was laying down on his back and Thatch was somewhat wrestling him. If you can guess what my first words were considering the situation you are proven wrong. For sometimes a woman's actions speaks for herself, well not just for a woman but for everyone. I tend to get very protective and this was just crossing the line. I jumped onto Thatch's back before grabbing his shirt, then before I can literally crash onto him I put most of my weight on my feet and legs so I can easily get him off of Vincent. The surprised intake of breath from him never really did worry me until I saw his face when I got him to the ground, then I quickly let go fearing that I may kill him.

Thatch immediately inhaled a huge amount of air. He then staggered backward, awwaaayyyy from me as much as he could. Bet he didn't see that one coming from a mile away, huh? I crossed my arms and stood protectively in front of Vincent.

"well? why did you start harassing my friend over here?" I questioned with a hint of venom that lingered with every word I had spoken. The pompadour-man just shivered slightly in fear and he knew that I was serious. I didn't even notice that I was cracking my knuckles until Vincent held my hand.

"Rin, it's ok he clearly doesn't know what happened" as if stating the obvious wasn't enough he even gestured at how the room looked a lot different. Back when the whole gang along with Daniel visited their place Daniel kept showing Thatch how his room looked like from the pictures he took with his phone. I explained as brief as I could about what happened to Daniel. Thatch's face turned solemn as he turned around saying that what I said to my previous friend was rude and it was making me a jerk. My eye twitched in annoyance but I did not dare harm him.

"Well get ready, we now have less than 6 hours for the trio to get here and I intend to have the place in tip top shape. DO YOU HEAR ME NUSRAT? THAT MEANS ABSOLUTELY NO TRAPS!" I yelled out of the room hopefully she heard me, and the sound of whining does tell me that she did. She better not set up another trap.

Getting out of the room and into the kitchen I already noticed Gerard heating up some water. Not wanting to look stupid I went over to help him got some pans out and got the stove ready. Honestly, when we built this treehouse I did not expect it to be durable, thank god for the townfolks helping us. I heard a long whistle by the doorway so I looked. There was Thatch and Marco, and Vincent I bet it was Thatch that whistled. Not expecting a good looking kitchen aye? The kitchen is big enough to hold a few more guests but I was still cautious that's why most of the time we eat in out perspective rooms unless it was a fun night. During the fun night, we usually gathered around the dining table and share what happened to us throughout the week. Hia's is the funniest, though her somewhat double meaning sentences are annoying me. Nusrat usually talks about what we should do the next week in case we were all free most of the time we aren't. Xenia loves to dye her hair that's for sure, and occasionally it's mostly Nusrat she talks to but she still talks to all of us most of all when we make fun of each other. Jennifer tends to be by the sideline nothing significant. Then there was Gerard and Vincent the taller wants to be in peace but no one would let him while the smaller sometimes joins in the craziness. You can guess who they are.

"Rinoa can you hand me the spatula? I'm gonna make pancakes" Gerard said and I hope the pancakes he will be making will be alright. The last time he made pancakes each side was burned to the point we didn't know if it was even a pancake. Wait...that was Psalm never mind. Gerard squinted his eyes at me and there I knew that he was trying to figure out what I was thinking about. I merely smiled before immediately handing what he asked and went next to Vincent who was sitting on the island now. Marco sat at the dining table while Thatch was looking around every nook and crook of the fucking kitchen. Ok, he may be a professional chef but he has no right to look around the treehouses' kitchen like that!

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Psalm barged in the room. "Hello, you dumbasses!" great here come the greeting battles...Gerard grumbled a bit but I knew he would be joining in-

"well hello to you too, you squirrel" right on point. That's new, squirrel aye? Psalm seemed taken aback by what she was called making Gerard grin.

"My oh my, are you cooking? That is very manly for a big softie like you!" Psalm please no. Gerard looked over at her and glared.

"at least I have passing grades in all of my subjects!"

"wah! The pain!"

"can you two idiots shut the fuck up?!" I had no patience for this so I cut their 30-minute long argument short. Both parties had looked at me like I was in my period. I scorned at them making Gerard look back at his food. Psalm on the other hand just looked past me and to Thatch and Marco.

"well well well, at least someone had grown hot~!" Stop being so straight forward god dammit! Thatch merely smiled high-fiving her when she got close. Thatch indulged himself in a conversation with her for a bit before she turned her attention to Marco. Those two don't even feel embarrassed at what she said. Sighing I went out to wake up the others most of all Hia, that damn girl sleeps like she's in hibernation.

When I got to her door it was closed like always. This time, however, I heard a song playing inside. I recognized that demonic song. Baby by Justin Bieber. That damn singer is not my type but some of his songs are actually catchy. Hia was dancing like a maniac swinging her hips in almost every angle that all dancers would deem impossible. Putting on a bored look on my face I turned the mp3 off, which she whined about, before smacking her head lightly. But being an airhead that she is, she landed on the bed just realizing that I smacked her.

"Time to eat, and keep it down we wouldn't want others to get interested in what's happening here only to see you breaking your hips" Her face turned pinkish and it wasn't that noticeable. Ok, it IS noticeable but only by the tip of her ears. She rushed me out of her room before changing loudly saying how she needed to be more careful in the future. I snickered before running back to the kitchen to tell everyone that she's ready.

We began to plan out what we can do while the trio stays here for the week. Honestly, I have no clue on what to do considering how much time had passed since then. Thatch suggested to go to the nearby lake but I remembered that the be damned alligator was still there so no. When Hia came bursting through the door she suggested to have our own family mini quiz, but I did not experience anything they did after we got separated so no. Xenia and Nusrat suggested for mountain climbing since the mountain is right behind us but NO Gian cannot climb that much yet! Gerard suggested a cooking competition but Marco intervened saying that it will be too easy since Thatch is here to judge and he will make sure that Sabo wins since they are best friends. This made Thatch whine saying he will not do that. Finally, Vincent suggested that we can all play sports together like soccer or whatever we can do since that's one of the only things we might be able to do. Jennifer nodded first and being tempted to play volleyball I said yes as well, Nusrat was the first saying that she calls for team captain when playing volleyball.

We decided to do boys versus girls but it will be a little tougher since there are fewer girls for now. Marco helped me plan out which games were gonna do first if it weren't for Vincent constants please of making baseball first I would've finished it already!

"Vincent may you please close your mouth?!"

"Then make baseball first!"

"why do you even want it first?!"

"I'm going YOU a FAVOR for making it FIRST or did you already forget how bad you are in baseball?" he whispered the last part to me directly. I felt my face growing hot and my body tingly because of embarrassment. I agreed with him with a nod and wrote down baseball in number 1. Marco looked at us curiously and then to Vincent who was making a victory pose his style. It was decided that after baseball was football, tennis, handball, soccer and then volleyball. We couldn't play basketball since we don't have a court for it. Nusrat whined to why Volleyball was made last and demanded to make it second. I ignored her skillfully and in my mind I said to myself 'I saved the best for last after all'. Psalm whined saying how she wanted to draw.

Then Gerard and Thatch will do the cooking while everyone else will be tidying up the place. Jennifer and Hia are cleaning the top area, Xenia and Nusrat are doing the middle section Psalm and Gian are doing the lower levels of the tree house and Marco and I are tidying up the base. How I was paired up with pineapple will forever be a mystery. I made sure that we had enough space up in the front to play soccer but then I remembered that rock that big ass rock that no one seemed to bother taking out. Sighing I took out a pickaxe and went towards the rock. I noticed Marco looked at me but I just shrugged before hitting the rock with the pickaxe. It's been a while since I used it. It was harder than expected so I started using a bit more force even though my hands were already hurting.

"Don't do that you'll hurt yourself-yoi" Marco had crept up behind me and held the pickaxe mid-swing. I was already heaving but I wanted to endure to become stronger, that's what I always tell myself I looked up at him and saw how he just casually looked down at me with that bored look on his face.

My face scrunched up in annoyance "if that is all your gonna do then please let me finish this" however I wasn't able to continue anything when he took the pickaxe from my grasps. I was going to complain but he placed a finger on my lips silently telling me to shut up.

"let me do this for you-yoi. Relax for a bit" commanding me he dragged me to the side to make sure I won't get in the way. I grunted in displeasure but obliged to sit down when I just realized just how heavy my arms felt like. Guess all that fatigue had gotten to me.

I watched as Marco raised the pickaxe and slammed it down onto the rock with such force that it broke in half already. I envy his strength, I wish I had that kind of strength! I unconsciously pouted but I knew he wouldn't care anyway. That was until I saw his sandals within my range of site. I looked up and I was met with a site that Hia may have fallen for as well. Marco's t-shirt was still open but this time glistening with sweat, his 6-pack abs showing and boy I know that has a lot of his story! I didn't notice that I was staring until he smirked at me.

"Rinoa you have better things to do than admire me-yoi" that comment made my whole body stutter and I can just feel my face heating up. I stood up and walked away from him clearly flustered. His laughs irritated me but it did make my face hotter and if I'm not careful he mi-

"You do realize I can see your blush at this point, right-yoi?" He was beside me in just a few strides. My whole body froze and I didn't have any words. Marco bent down up to my ear and I can feel his hot breath hitting my ear.

"What? Cat got your tongue-yoi?" that's what triggered me. I turned my head around so fast that I stumbled towards him. He tried to catch me but when I hit his body, he fell down as well making the both of us fall down on the ground. I didn't notice it but I felt something soft touch my lips.

We didn't move actually. I was too afraid to open my eyes. But me being as brave as I can be I opened them only to meet blue eyes. Marco and my lips are...fucking touching... I was about to move away when his hand held my head making me stay at my position. My hands stuck between his chest and mine, my legs on either side of him while my whole body was rested on top of him. I wanted to get away but I couldn't his fucking hand is holding my head down and his other hand had already hugged my waist pressing me onto him more. But I guess he needed to take a breath as well since he released his grip on my head and he released my mouth. I inhaled as much air as I could. Looking at him, my head was dazed and my vision was a little blurry from the lack of air.

"that..." I couldn't even say what I wanted to say when he placed his lips back onto mine. This time, however, it felt as though he was a bit more forceful... I don't know where this is going...

~Marco's POV~

The moment I touched those soft lips of hers I knew I was intoxicated. This was not how I expected the day might go. I couldn't get enough and when I knew she wanted to get away I just had to hold her down. But eventually, I needed to let go as well since I can't let her die on me now. I knew that Ace has a crush on her and if he ever finds out about this the trust that I worked so hard to work on between Ace and I might just break in that moment. I don't know what made me kiss her again but the look she gave me. Her eyes glazed and her breathing haggard. Her cheeks were still flushed making her look more adorable or to be honest sexy.

I needed to get to taste those lips again so when I got air back in my lungs I kissed her again not caring if she got any air for herself. This time, I made sure to put more force into it. She doesn't seem to realize that she let out a breathy moan but I appreciated it. That meant she's enjoying it.

'What am I doing? This is the girl that Ace is crazy for! But this feels so...right' my thoughts were always conquered by desire when I'm in this state. I bit her lip to see any reaction. She gasped opened her mouth enough for me to slide my tongue in her. I bet she's enjoying this she wasn't complaining. I made sure to explore every crevice of her mouth, and god did she tasted divine. There was a mix of chocolate and a hint of cinnamon. However, we had to cut our forbidden intimate doings when I heard a very familiar wolf whistle.

"Keep the show on boy~!" damn Thatch! I retracted my tongue from her mouth and she shuffled away from me. Probably broken from our trance anyway. I was able to keep most of my blushing hidden while Rinoa had a neutral face on. That made all of my embarrassment go away and replaced my face with a frown.

"I'm gonna continue what we were doing...talk to you later Marco" I knew it. She didn't like the kiss. Rinoa walked away from me and towards the split rock carrying the pieces that she knows she can carry to a chest. I sighed and glared up at Thatch who was looking beneath.

He jumped halfway down to prevent getting hurt "aww~ why did you two stop? The show was reaching its climax!" I knew he joking but this wasn't the perfect time to joke. I glared at him before picking up the pickaxe that was forgotten and took a few of the bits and pieces of the rocks as well.

Thatch started asking me if I felt any different about her now that I experienced something intimate with her. My answer will be yes, not like I will tell him anyway. When I first met her I had thought she was one of those temperamental kids that needed to be taught how to trust others but not all the time. She was partially like that but she does have the logical sense more that Ace and Luffy at least. It may be on par with Sabo actually. She attracted me sure but I thought that was it. No puppy love not even an obsession to see her again. But now...I want to do more with her than just kiss. She was so inexperienced for a girl her age I would've thought she'd been dating at least a few guys by now. But by the way, she seemed lost when I kissed her I knew she never dated.

I ignored Thatch the rest of the time and before we knew it Rinoa came down along with Gian and Psalm. She told us that they arrived already and that we needed to get everything else down while they help them. Rinoa could look me in the eye but I knew she was trying to figure out what had happened between us. I gave her a sign that we will talk about it, later on, she nodded her head understanding what I meant. She went out with her phone and all we had to do was wait for them. Now...all I have to do is act like nothing happened easy right?.Right?

~3rd POV~

Once Rinoa had left the tree-house she knew that she would need to act like nothing happened between her and Marco so that nothing will look wrong between them or to anyone. However here she was in front of Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Luffy looked just like he always did but he lost some of his baby fat, Sabo had matured quite a bit while Ace...Ace was a whole nother story. His body became leaner and the lack of shirt had made Psalm ogle his body for a bit.

Sabo wasn't able to believe what he was seeing, he knows that he has a sister. Yes, he does know that however, the sister that is in front of him right now is definitely not the sister he knew since he was a child. Slightly taller, her assets definitely the right amount though her chest was slightly bigger, also her hair turned slightly wavy and the fact that she had dyed it darkish brown with a few pieces of hair red. Sabo did not like the joke that Luffy had made for Ace however it would be a good way to pass the time.

For now Ace shall be in deep torture however he does not know if he will survive the day- if he can't then he doesn't even understand how he may be able to survive the whole week! As far as Luffy knows he will be he wants to know if Gerard could still cook- OH and also if he can play with any of them!

Whitebeard watched as his children chatted with his indirect children in some way. He laughed knowing that they will be fine. If it weren't for the fact that Marco and Thatch volunteered to watch over them he wouldn't have said yes not fully trusting the area. For now, he said his goodbyes to them laughing all the while when Ace's face had turned scarlet when Psalm had hugged him from behind. The height difference was quite great considering Psalm is short just barely passing 5ft. Rinoa's height was able to rival Sabo's only shorter by around 2 inches.

Rinoa had helped Sabo get his stuff while Psalm took Ace's. Gian had also tried helping by getting Luffy's stuff however he only stumbled making Luffy laughed and only offered to give Gian a piggy back ride. Each had talked about what they were doing in school and Rinoa glared at Luffy when she heard about his grades from Sabo. His math grades were below 70 and were already being threatened by his teacher because he kept sleeping in class. Luffy pouted saying how his math class was boring.

Ace smiled fondly seeing how all of the siblings were interacting. For now, he will act as comfortable as he could...he didn't want Sabo to worry about him after all. Arriving at the treehouse he never expected to see laughing Thatch or even Marco. Oh boy, he needs some time off already...

~tbc

 _ **sorry if the ending was rushed. I didn't want to prolong this any longer. Thank you for reading! Also, leave a review/favorite/follow! Updates will be cut short for I am nearly done with the last few chapters of Vortex. Also the new story I am planning to be released will be updated RANDOMLY. Thank you for the time reading this and see you next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Sing!

~Sabo's POV~

I knew that I was not supposed to stare. I knew that staring may cause some trouble. I certainly knew that staring can clearly give the wrong perspective. However here I was staring at my sister's sister. I wished that she would've noticed me, however, she was busy chatting with Ace to even notice me. Unfortunately, it was Rinoa that had seen me. Rinoa got near me a little bit more before whispering.

"You do realize that she will not notice you?" Those words had stung my very core. She made be my younger sister however she is the older sibling for her own biological siblings. She had a bit more advantage in knowing Psalm. I sighed in annoyance before glaring at her to show my displeasure. Rinoa merely snickered.

"However, we can get her jealous...she likes boys who are more talented than her at certain parts" that had certainly gotten my interest. I looked at her again only to see a mischievous look on her face. I knew I was in for deep trouble this week.

~On to the other older brother!~

Again I have no idea why I was stuck in her company. I was actually expecting Rinoa to help me out, but her damn little sister took her place! I don't have anything against her but, the conversation we're having right now is a bit...girly. She started talking about why Sabo wouldn't look at her no matter how many times she tried to catch his attention. Honestly, it's adorable that she likes Sabo, not like I will be admitting that anytime soon.

"-do you see how Sabo is getting close to her? That's not fair!" and here we are again. This time, she is jealous of her own sister. But I swear I saw Rinoa getting closer to Sabo instead of the opposite. Yeah, I will never get girls or even women. First, they are sad, then they are angry then all of a sudden they're happy! Mood swings get worse during their periods! Oh, also chatty girls get on my nerves sometimes but Marco taught me to just look like I was listening but in reality, I'm not.

She talked on and on about Sabo's curly blonde hair and how his smile was charming. I didn't bother suppressing my groan gaining her attention. "You bored already? I'm not that bad!" oh yes you are! I glared at her,

"Yes you are, now leave" was all I said as I turned around to go somewhere else. Anywhere but here would be fine. Just the sight of Rinoa being near Sabo was getting on my nerves. Don't get me wrong, he is my brother, but Rinoa was always near him more than she was with me. Her little sister was barely anything like her, besides the looks and all. I felt a hand tug my arm harshly turning me around where my gray eyes met brown eyes who held a twinge of anger. Ok... maybe their temper were the same.

She looked at Sabo and Rinka before looking back at me smirking "You like my sister's company don't you?" she said mischief in her tone. I scowled at her "As if, she likes Sabo's more than my own presence" I growled out. I can't do anything since I'm the so called short-tempered child out of the 3. I'm a grown man already! Psalm dared to laugh at my face.

"Oh you have no idea how wrong you are there" was all she said before she went to the treehouse, tackling Thatch down to the floor. They nearly fell off the damn thing if it weren't for Marco. Rinoa would've killed someone for sure if her sister gets hurt in any shape or form.

I continued to carry my bag when an elevator system thing came down. I looked up and saw a new face. She had glasses, black hair, darkish natural skin, and a shy expression on her face. How many people does Rinoa intend to crash in her crib? Knowing what to do, I placed my bags inside, yelling at Sabo and Luffy to hurry the fuck up. They placed it in the elevator too, and the girl pulled the rope to bring it up. She was stronger than she looked. I for one can hold my desires if I see a woman. But when I saw Rinoa climbing up and how her ass just looked, god you had no idea how-

"Ace~! Hurry up!" Luffy whined impatiently forcing myself to get out the trance I was in. I grumbled under my breath before going faster up the ladder. As I got on the main floor board, I noticed how Marco wouldn't look at me in the eye. Did something happen? Marco was not one to avoid eye contact unless it's seriously bad. I noticed how he was looking at Rinoa before realization hit me.

Did he do something to her? My temper flared within me and it took every willpower I had to stop myself from demanding for some answers. I walked passed him and walked up to Rinoa instead to start a conversation. Sabo and Luffy didn't bother waiting for me since Luffy dragged Sabo to the kitchen.

"So, who was the new girl that got that elevator down?" I asked casually. Rinoa looked at me with a smile.

"That was Hia, and we have a new boy too. His name is Vincent, blondie boy" she chuckled at her own description and I couldn't help but smile too. A new girl and boy? Sounds like she's becoming the mother of the group. When Rinoa asked what I was doing, I told her I was helping out Pops in the company, that meant lots and lots of paperwork. Like, come on. Too much. No wonder they take turns...

She would fidget once in a while trying to avoid eye contact with me just like how Marco was acting. Something definitely happened. "What happened? You're acting a bit out of place" I commented leaning against the railing. Rinoa looked at me debating, and thank god she sighed. That sigh usually meant she will tell me.

"Well... Marco may have- umm- kissed me..." she mumbled the last part. But I definitely heard her. He kissed Rinoa... He KISSED Rinoa?! Again anger bubbled within me, Rinoa began to hold my hands to try calming me down.

"Ace! It's ok! It was an accident! I promise you!" she yelled at me, her hands holding my head tightly in place. The contact made my body ease down for now. But I will definitely get to the bottom of this.

~3rd POV~

Rinoa was able to calm Ace down, but she knew that this won't be the end of the temper he held. She dragged the older brother to her room and started playing "Don't wanna know" by Maroon 5. No matter how annoying it get's it will always be a relatable song. Ace paused the music scoffing at her music choice. Instead, he searched for "All star" by Smash Mouth and started to hum along with the beat. Rinoa has not used to these type of songs but for Ace's sake, she will get through it.

After the song was done, Rinoa decided to play "Closer" by The Chainsmokers. She leaned against Ace as the song continued to play. Ace, on the other hand, listened to the song intently. He heard the song before but Izo would change it to something else so fast that he doesn't even remember the name. When the part "we ain't ever getting older" Ace looked at Rinoa longingly. If only she realized how he felt.

"I know it breaks your heart, moved to the city in a broke down car and four years, no calls now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar and I, I, I can't stop no, I, I, I, can't stop" Rinoa sang along. Ace decided to sing along with her.

"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Pull the sheets right off the corner

Of the mattress that you stole

From your roommate back in Boulder

We ain't ever getting older"

Both did not realize that an audience was forming outside of the room. Psalm and Thatch both had mischievous smiles on their faces while Marco was shaking his head happy that Ace was relaxing. Nusrat and Xenia both began to plan a way to turn the atmosphere into something more. The others only watched as Ace changed the music to "Something Just Like This" by Chainsmokers too.

"Where d'you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk

I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero

Some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody, I can kiss"

Ace and Rinoa stared at each other, Rinoa blushing slightly as their faces got closer. But the moment was ruined when Gian barged into the room demanding for Rinoa to sing to him. Everyone outside groaned displeased at the sudden disturbance of the romantic scene. Gerard knew who the culprits were and turned to glare at Psalm and Thatch who were whistling and looking away from their hands behind their backs.

"I want something just like this" Rinoa continued the rest of the song while rocking Gian back and forth. He may be a big kid now, but he will forever act like a baby to get the attention he wanted. Ace swayed along with the song his eyes closed as his mind began to form an imagination of him and Rinoa resting his head on her lap.

The others decided to leave the 2 of them alone and continued on their boring hours. Psalm and Nusrat though had other plans.

~tbc

* * *

 **Did I just update? Hell yes, I DID! Omg, I am so sorry that it took me MONTHS to get this up! It's also short so I am very very sorry _. I got into Skyrim all over again and I could only think of scenarios about the game. I am genuinely sorry for this epicly late post. I hope I can update more, but I focused more on Ao3 with my Skyrim stories. I don't even have any of the Stories here, THERE. For those that want to see the stories, I have up there my there is still Rinslayer**

 **Once Again I am sorry and see you again!**


End file.
